Find Your Love
by babyxbxgurl
Summary: They both thought they would last forever, they would always be together no matter what. But then, he ruins their relationship to see what the world has to offer. What happens when he realizes she was all he ever wanted? Will he be able to win her back?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

No one ever expected for things to turn out the way they did.

They both thought they would last forever. They both thought that they would always be together no matter what. They both thought that they would grow old together, watching their kids grow up, and eventually watching their grandkids grow up. It didn't seem like an impossible thing, but it became impossible after everything that has happen.

But then again, some people doubted their union. They didn't expect them to last.

They were bound to get tired of one another. At least one of them is bound to get tired of the other.

A thirteen year relationship, five of which they were married, they weren't expected to last. Especially since the only person they ever had a relationship with was one another- no one else. Ever since they were thirteen years old, they learned to depend on one another, to help each other when the other needed them. They learned how to fight against the world.

They had their first child when they were only twenty years old. It was a bit young, but they didn't care, they've always wanted to start a family early. A year later they got married at the age of twenty-one years old. Four years later, they had their daughter, Sophia.

They may have fell in love a bit too early, but as years passed by, they proved to everyone that their love was true and everlasting, until he broke her heart into pieces.

Then all of a sudden, he could no longer take it.

For some reason, he wanted someone new, someone temporary while he still kept her by his side. For six months, she was in the shadows about his infidelity, but that's how it was supposed to be. Your wife was not supposed to know about your infidelity.

The worst part about it is, she wasn't the one who discovered his affair.

His son did.

And the affair not only destroyed his relationship with his wife, but also with his son, Caleb. Even his own family was livid by his actions. They adored his wife and the fact that he cheated on her to experience another woman besides her, completely infuriated his mother, father, and his siblings. The only person who was still actually on his team was his year old daughter, Sophia.

After the affair was discovered, two more girls came out saying that they too slept with him.

At this point, his wife was hysterical, she was planning to stay with him, work things out, after all he only had an affair with one woman, but apparently it was with three women. Her world fell apart then and there. She locked herself out from the world, putting up a wall that no one could get through but her children. She locked herself inside a friend's apartment, with her children staying with her. They stayed there for a whole month. Her friend would come by once in a while to bring the kids out for a bit and drop off some groceries, while she stayed inside letting out all her sadness and anger.

She was beyond angry, to be honest. She was furious at him. Thirteen years of her life she devoted to him and she never thought of being with another man. He was enough for her, but apparently she wasn't enough for him and that broke her apart.

He tried to reach out to her, but he was only met with cold shoulders from her friends and her older brother, Ricky. He got along well with Randy, treated him like the younger brother that he never had, but as soon as word got out of his infidelity, he shut the door on his face, telling him that he would never see his wife again. It was hard for Ricky to not kick Randy's ass, but he needed to hold back somehow.

He didn't see her for about two months, every way he tried to reach out to her, was blocked by everyone, shockingly enough, even by his own family. They told him to leave her alone, to give her time. He told them that he was just trying to get his family back together, but they told him the same thing, give her time.

And he did.

But when he did see her again, she had a lawyer with her, who handed him their divorce papers.

He tried talking to her, but she just ignored him and walked out of the cafe and got in her car, driving off. He looked down at the divorce papers, blocking out the world around him. He couldn't believe how a piece of paper could ruin his life.

It was the worst day of his life.

It was really happening.

He was warned by his family that she was going to serve him divorce papers, but he didn't believe them.

How could he?

He knew how much she loved him. She would never even do such a thing.

But she did it.

Truthfully, he didn't want to sign the papers. It took three months for him to sign it.

The first month was full of denial. He remembered looking at the divorce papers that first month, debating whether he should sign it or not. At that first month, he was decided to not sign it. There was no way in hell would he ever let her go. She was his.

Then the second month came, the lawyers were bombarding him about the conditions of the divorce. He wasn't responding at first, but he knew he had no other choice. He prolonged everything hoping she would change her mind, but she didn't. She was decided about this and there was nothing he could do.

The third month, the lawyers were working out the details and when everything was said and done, he finally signed the divorce papers.

He signed the divorce papers a month after everything was sorted out with the lawyers. She gets full custody of the kids and he pays child support- the basics. That's the only thing she wanted. Well, in truth, all she wanted was the kids, the money was not something she asked for, but something he offered.

That same month, he returned to action since he was finally cleared to return. He was glad to leave all the painful memories behind him in St. Louis. He didn't want to be apart from his kids so he tried to convince her to travel with him. But she refused. He didn't want to leave her behind or the kids, but the memories of his infidelity.

She chose to stay in St. Louis with the kids. It was painful for him to leave, but he couldn't back out of his career.

Even though they were not in the best of terms, she went to wherever he was whenever he missed the kids, which was quite often. She would fly all over the country just so he could see the kids. Caleb would usually stay at his grandparent's house since he refused to see his father.

She was still adjusting to life without him and she was having a hard time facing facts, but she would always remind herself that this is what she wanted.

This was about two years ago.

Now, he was twenty-eight years old. One of the biggest WWE Superstars in the world. He had a love and hate relationship with fans, but in the end of the day, many fans adored him rather than hate him. He was living the dream.

Life couldn't get any better, right?

He had everything he wanted career wise, but how can you even enjoy that when your family's not by your side. His parents and siblings were talking to him again, but the three most important people in his life were not around as much as he wanted. Actually only one of them comes to see him, his daughter. His son has cut off all communications with him, while his ex-wife didn't communicate with him not unless it was about their children, specifically Sophia.

It hurt having her so cold towards him, but he couldn't blame her.

A year after the divorce, she decided to start working again since she wasn't going to count on him to support her. She finally moved out of their home, once she was able to stand up on her own.

Even if he hurt her, she didn't want to keep his children away from him. So they moved out of their home, but they stayed in St. Louis, instead of moving to Los Angeles, where her family lived, much to Caleb's dismay. He didn't want to be near his father, but he had to stay since it was what his mother wanted for them. When they first moved out, they stayed in an apartment until she found a home for them. She eventually found a house that was near his parent's home. It wasn't lavish or anything, but it was good enough for her and her family. As much as people thought he paid for it, he didn't. She paid for everything.

Ever since the divorce, she began to learn how to live without him. She already had a well paying job, so, money was never an issue.

For two years, he played the field, trying to move on from her, but it just didn't happen. It was too difficult. No matter who he was with, she was always in his mind. He even found himself saying her name when he slept with other women. He would never forget her. She was irreplaceable. And he finally accepted that.

He realized that there was no one better than her. She was the best he ever had and the best he ever will have.

Now that he realized this, Randy Orton wanted Angelina Leon back.


	2. Changes

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews ladies. I know it's only a little bit, but it's okay, I'm confident this story will get more readers and I'll get more reviews. Your reviews completely encourage me to keep writing, so keep them coming! Thank you for the support! Love you all! Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Randy Orton or anything from the WWE. I just own my idea and characters that I have created.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Changes**

Angelina ran down the stairs of the home she shared with her two young children, Caleb and Sophia. It was time for her to drop Sophia off at her father's home. Caleb refused to go anywhere near his father, so Caleb usually stays with her at home. Sophia stays at Randy's house at least three times a week or whenever he was home from the road. Sophia would travel with him, but she wouldn't do it not unless Angelina was with her as well.

It was one of the things they came to agree with.

She found Caleb and Sophia coloring on the floor. Caleb adored Sophia. She had her older brother wrapped around her little finger. Whatever she wanted, he usually said yes to, no matter what it was. Maybe except staying at his father's home. No matter how many times Sophia asked her brother to stay with her, he flat out refuse or he would make an excuse. Either way, staying over his father's home was just not possible.

Caleb despised his father. After discovering his father's affair, Caleb refused to speak to his father. No one forced him to talk to him since they understood where he came from. Angelina did try at times since she didn't want their relationship to deteriorate. But it was too late.

It already did.

Angelina still hoped everything would work and today may be that day. Angelina needed to leave the kids with Randy since she had a business meeting in New York and she couldn't bring Caleb, much to his dismay.

"Sophie, get your things ready, we're heading over to Daddy's now." Angelina called out as she picked up some of the toys that were scattered on the floor. "Caleb, did you get all your things?"

"Yes mom, but do I really have to stay at his house? I called Grandma and she said she didn't mind having me around since she misses me and stuff." Caleb offered.

Angelina laughed and patted her son's head. "Cute, but no, you will stay with your father."

Caleb groaned. "Mom, please? Please don't make me stay with that man." Caleb pleaded. "Can I just stay go with you? Come on mom, I always stay with Grandma and Grandpa anyway."

Angelina was forming the word no in her mouth when Caleb gave her the puppy dog eyes she hated to see. She sighed.

'Damn eyes, he got that from his father.' She thought to herself.

"Alright, fine, but you know he really looked forward on spending time with you." Angelina informed her son.

"Oh yes, I bet he did." Caleb rolled his eyes. "Did he want me to catch him in the act again? I think he's hurt us enough."

"Caleb, don't say that about your father. He has apologized, you need to forgive him." She scolded him.

"I will when you do." Caleb walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

Angelina knew that wasn't happening anytime soon. Maybe she could just fake it and then Caleb can finally forgive his father.

Caleb got his father's looks and his attitude. She could live with the fact he looked like his father, but the fact that he acted like him, it was just a pain at times. He was as stubborn as Randy, but thankfully enough, not as cocky as him.

"Mommy!" Sophia ran up to her mother with her bags in hand. "I'm ready!"

Angelina smiled. She picked up Sophia and called Caleb. They walked out of their home and got in Angelina's Range Rover. The two kids sat in the back. She drove out of their driveway and headed towards Randy's.

"Sophia, I want you to behave for Daddy okay? Mommy will be back in a few days and I promise I will call you everyday." Angelina told her daughter, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Okie dokie mommy." Sophia looked at her brother. "What about Caleb?"

"Caleb is staying at grandmas, baby. Your brother wanted to check out a store so he's going to go with grandma. You'll be able to talk to him as well when you call grandmas." She smiled at her daughter.

Sophia pouted. "But what about me Mommy?"

"Baby, you're staying with Daddy." Angelina replied.

"But why can't Caleb stay with me and Daddy?" Sophia questioned.

Angelina looked at Caleb and he turned towards his sister. "We don't have the same Daddy, Sophia. I'm going to grandmas so I can visit my Daddy."

Angelina looked at Caleb shocked by his words. Is this how much hatred he had for his father?

"Caleb!" She hissed.

Caleb looked at his mom. "What? It's true. Aren't you going to see Uncle Jake? Wish he was my father, I'm sure he would never hurt you like how that man did."

Sophia, confused about the situation looked at her mom. "Mommy, that's not true. Caleb's my brother right?"

"Of course he is baby, your brother is just joking around with you." Angelina tried her best to explain. "Caleb, stop that nonsense. You know you love your father."

"No I'm not, tell your Dad, he'll tell you that we don't have the same father." Caleb told his younger sibling.

He knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. He hated being associated with his father. He hated it when people would tell him that he looked just like his father. He didn't want to look like his father.

Angelina was so glad when they finally arrived at Randy's house. She drove up the driveway and stopped in front of the house. The front door opened as soon as the car stopped. Randy walked out of his home to greet his daughter. He caught glimpse of his son as he said goodbye to his younger sister. Caleb looked up feeling someone staring at him. Randy made eye contact with his son and waved at him, giving him a small smile. Caleb looked at this and scoffed before turning away. Angelina saw this and shook her head. She may despise Randy's existence in this world, but she would never wish for Caleb to despise him as well.

She turned back and her eyes met Randy's. Tears threatened to fill her eyes, but she fought the urge. The wound was still there and it was still open. She hated it, but she couldn't close it no matter how hard she tried. It will eventually heal, but for now, it was still fresh and open. Randy saw the hurt in her eyes and how she completely shut down in front of him. Every time they would see each other, she was like a robot. She smiled and nodded at everything he said, not having anymore than a one word or two word reply to any question he had.

"Daddy!" Sophia screamed as she ran towards her father.

His little princess. His only teammate. His daughter.

Randy picked her up and spun her around. He loved having his daughter around, in a way it made him feel like everything was still okay. He gave her a quick kiss on her lips and smiled as Angelina walked towards him. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but the woman he loves was no longer in her. Now, she was just a shell of her former self.

And it was his fault.

"Hey princess," Randy greeted.

"Daddy, guess what?" Sophia excitedly exclaimed.

"What?"

"Mommy bwought me three dresses! They're very pwetty, you'll like them."

Randy laughed. "Show Daddy later, why won't you go up to your room. Daddy has to talk to Mommy."

"Otay."

Randy placed Sophia down. She ran over to Angelina and gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye before running up the stairs. Angelina finally reached Randy and handed over Sophia's bags.

"Here are her things," she said with an emotionless voice.

Randy got Sophia's bags and placed them on the ground. "Isn't Caleb staying here as well?"

"He doesn't want to stay, he wants to go to your mom's house." Angelina replied.

"Doesn't he have school?"

"No, he's on break right now."

Randy nodded his head. "I see, can I go talk to him? Maybe I can convince him to stay?"

Angelina let out a laugh. "Go ahead, amuse yourself."

Randy walked over to Caleb who was currently occupied by his PSP. He saw Randy walking towards him from the corner of his eyes and sighed.

'Why must he try when I obviously don't want to speak to him.' he thought to himself.

"Hey Caleb," Randy greeted his son.

"Hello Randy," Caleb said, with the same tone his mother had.

It still stung. Caleb hasn't called Randy daddy ever since the incident. When it was still fresh, Caleb refused to say Randy's name or hear it. He was simply referred to as 'it.' But now, he called him Randy which was a bit better, but it was still horrible.

"Caleb, what did Mommy say about that? He's your father. You don't call him by his name." Angelina scolded.

"Yea, whatever, don't really care." Caleb replied, turning his attention back to his gaming system.

Randy sighed. "Caleb, why don't you stay with me? It'll be fun. We can go do the things we used to do."

"Not interested." Caleb shot him down, again.

"Come on Caleb, why do you want to go to grandmas? Just stay here with me and your sister." Randy persisted.

"Going to grandma's means I don't have to see you. Much better for me really. Don't know why we had to stay here. I would rather live in Los Angeles." Caleb coldly said. "But I'm sure you like it here as well because this is where your girlfriend lives. Or is it girlfriends?"

Randy opened his mouth to speak but Angelina pulled him away towards his home.

"Just stop, he doesn't want to talk to you. He got his stubbornness from you, so I'm pretty sure he's not going to speak to you." Angelina told she dragged him.

Randy looked down at her hand and noticed how boney her hands looked to him.

"Have you been eating?" He asked her once they got to his front door.

"Yes, why?" Angelina looked down at her body.

"Why do you look so skinny?" Randy questioned.

"Does it matter?" Angelina asked.

"Yes, you don't look very healthy." Randy replied as he observed her body.

She was no longer curvy. She was practically like those stick thin models and he didn't like the look on her, she didn't look very healthy at all.

"Don't pretend like you care now, Randy. A little too late for that," She coldly replied before turning away.

Randy sighed. "When will you be back from New York?"

"When I come and pick up Sophia."

Angelina slid in her car and drove off. Randy watched as she did.

How did they end up like this?

Where was the sweet Angelina that he fell in love with?

The one with sparkling ocean blue eyes that turned green when the light hit it in some angle.

The one whose smile could brighten up his day no matter how shitty it was.

The one that gave him butterflies every time she was around.

The one that always placed a smile on his face.

The one that stood by him when he was in need.

The love of his life.

She was dead.

And he was the murderer.

She didn't deserve what she did to him.

And because of that he will make it up to her.

He didn't care if it would take his whole lifetime to do it, but he would do anything to have her in his arms again. No matter at what cost.

- Sophia and Randy -

Sophia had just woken up from her nap, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She yawned and looked around the dark room. She hated the dark and began to imagine all these monsters coming out of the dark. Cause of this, she cried out, screaming her father's name.

Randy, who still had a baby monitor near Sophia, heard his daughter's screams through the monitor and ran up the stairs.

He forgot to turn the night light on.

He opened the door to his daughter's room, turning the lights on. Sophia sobbed as Randy walked up to her, picking her up once he reached her.

Sophia reminded him of Angelina. She too was afraid of the dark, refusing to turn off the light until he was beside her. When he wasn't home, she used to keep the television on the whole night, turning it off once the sun was up.

"Daddy, you forgot the nighty light." Sophia said as her sobbing died down.

Randy gave her a small smile. "Sorry baby, Daddy won't do it again."

Sophia nodded her head as he carried her out of her room. They walked down the stairs and were met by a warm greeting from Randy's younger sister, Becky. She was visiting for a couple of days, getting some errands done.

"If it isn't my favorite niece," She greeted Sophia as she took her from Randy. "How are you, princess?"

"Good, I'm hungwy." Sophia replied as she rubbed her tummy.

Randy and Becky laughed at the sight. Randy motioned for Becky to follow him in the kitchen.

Randy was never much of a cook since Angelina use to cook all the time, but ever since the divorce, he had to learn how.

He had to learn many things after the divorce was finalize. It was like starting all over, learning all these new things that you've never really bothered yourself with before. It wasn't very difficult to do laundry, cook, clean, and other chores. It was difficult to learn how to live without her.

At first, it was great for Randy. No more guilt was spread all over his body every time another woman was in his bed. But as time passed, he realized how much Angelina truly meant to him, how much he needed her. He didn't need her for household types of things. He didn't need her to help him take care of his child. He needed her because he loves her. He ached for her to be by his side once more.

He has learned many things these past two years, but the one thing he cannot learn and refuses to learn is to live without her. The day that comes would be the day he would die.

"Should I cook? Or will you do it?" Becky questioned her older brother.

"I can do it." Randy replied as he took out some of the food he needed to make dinner.

Becky watched her brother as he prepared dinner.

It wasn't very hard for her to forgive him after this whole affair thing broke out. He was her brother after all. How long will you be able to stay mad at your older brother? Not very long. They've always been very close, but the affair put a strain in their relationship that they're trying to fix as to this day.

Maybe the reason it was still strain was the fact that Angelina was still not by Randy's side. All that mattered was that Becky was there for Randy now and so were Bob, Elaine, and Nathan. None of them could really stay mad at Randy for long. They were just furious by his actions, but they eventually forgave him.

If only Angelina and Caleb would too.

Becky had to praise her brother for staying strong. She knows that at night, he would cry over how things were now. She knew that Randy never wanted things to end up like this. People make mistakes. He was allowed to make mistakes. But it didn't mean he would be saved by the consequences that came with them.

She just hopes and prays that someday, his family would be back together. She knows that both Randy and Angelina want their family back together. But as of right now, it's just hard to return to normal after everything that has happened.

"Have you spoken to Angelina?" Randy asked his sister, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Of course, I talk to her everyday Randy." Becky replied as she fixed Sophia's hair.

"Do you speak to Caleb as well?"

Becky knew about the tarnished relationship between father and son. It truly saddens her. As much as she tries to convince her nephew to talk to his father, it was pointless. Caleb was hell bent on never speaking to his father not unless it is necessary or out of politeness.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well at least one of us does."

Becky shook her head. "Do you expect him to talk to you?"

"Honestly? Yes, it's been two years." Randy replied making his sister laugh.

"Wow, Randy, really? You expect your son to forget," She looked at Sophia and covered her ears. "You expect him to forget that you were having an affair?"

Randy sighed. "Okay, maybe not, but this is killing me. No matter what I try to do, he shoots me down."

Becky pulled her hands away from Sophia's ears. "Yes, well, can't say I blame him. But, you just need to wait till Angelina forgives you. When that happens, if it does, Caleb will surely talk to you then."

"That's the problem, I don't even know if she will ever forgive me." Randy replied as he cut some vegetables.

"She will, you need to give her time. She's still adjusting to everything." Becky told him.

Randy nodded his head, focusing on cutting the vegetables without cutting any of his fingers off.

"Daddy, is it trwue what Caleb sways?" Sophia asked, causing Randy to give her a puzzled look.

"About what, baby?" He questioned.

"He twold me thwat we had diffewent Daddy's." Sophia replied.

Randy looked at his sister and put the knife down. He couldn't believe it.

"That's not true, Sophie. You and Caleb have the same Daddy." Becky told her niece, knowing Randy wouldn't be able to answer.

'How could he say that? I may have hurt him, but for him to be so hurtful, it's unbelievable.' Randy thought. 'What the hell is going on? I can slightly take him calling me Randy, but saying that I'm not his father?'

Becky watched her brother's expression and stood up, walking over to him. She softly pushed him away from the kitchen counter.

"I'll cook, go to the living room with Sophia. Watch some cartoons so she doesn't get impatient." Becky advised, knowing that her brother wouldn't function properly right now.

He slightly nodded his head before picking up his daughter. They sat on the couch, watching some cartoon show Sophia likes. The words kept replaying Sophia's words in his mind. He was just shocked. He knew Angelina wouldn't teach Caleb that. As much as she hated him, she wasn't that cold hearted.

Caleb was just like him.

"Baby, do you love Daddy?" Randy asked Sophia.

Sophia turned towards her father and smiled. "Yesh I do Daddy. I wuv you bery much." She extended her arms as wide as she could. "This is how much I wuv you."

Randy smiled.

At least he still had Sophia.

"I love you too, baby." He told her, kissing her forehead.

But that didn't mean he wasn't saddened by Caleb's absence. He was his first born. He was supposed to be the fourth generation Orton. Caleb wasn't supposed to hate him. Caleb was supposed to look up to him. He was supposed to love spending time with him.

This just wasn't right.

Randy was more determined to win Caleb and Angelina back.

He had to win them back. No matter what the cost would be, he needed them back. He wasn't going to let his son hate him.


	3. Solutions

**A/N**: **Thank you for all the reviews! They are highly appreciated and I hope to get some more! Reviews always motivate writer's so you know they motivate me! This Chapter is a bit long, but the next chapter might be a bit longer. Anyways, thank you once again and keep them coming! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Solutions  
**

**- Angelina and Caleb -**

Angelina placed Caleb's luggage on the floor, turning to face her son, who was sitting on the floor, playing his game. She sat on the floor, leaning against his bed and watched her son. She never really mentions it to Caleb since he didn't like hearing any comparisons with his father, but he looked a bit like Randy. His face would practically be the spitting image of Randy's with the exception of getting Angelina's eye color.

"Caleb, we need to talk about what happened with your father." Angelina said hearing an annoyed sigh come from him.

"Do we really have to?" Caleb asked.

"Yes we do, Caleb. Your father loves you and I know you love him. You need to stop this whole not talking to him thing. I'm talking to your father now, you should too." Angelina replied.

"I know you do, but you're talking to him for Sophia, your not actually talking to him out of your own willingness." Caleb pointed out.

"Caleb, you need to stop being stubborn, your acting like your father." Angelina told him.

"Mom, can we just head to grandmas? She told me she's cooking my favorite tonight, your going to miss your flight." Caleb replied, ignoring Angelina's words.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's go."

They walked out of their home and placed the luggage inside Angelina's car. She slid in the car with Caleb following after her. She turned the car on and drove off the driveway and drove towards the Orton's.

"You know, you might as well have stayed with Daddy, I'm pretty sure you'll end up seeing him if you stay at your grandparent's home." Angelina told Caleb.

"They won't force me to talk to him. We've been in that position before, mom." He replied.

Angelina shook her head. "Stop being stubborn, Caleb. Your father loves you."

"Well, he said he loved you and look what he did." Caleb placed his I-pod earphones inside his ears and zoned his mom out.

Angelina looked over at him and sighed. There was no way you can get through a kid, especially Randy Orton's kid.

She arrived at the Orton household a few minutes later. She parked the car right in front of the home. She slid out along with Caleb. She walked over to the back and retrieved Caleb's bags. She gave him his backpack and took his luggage. They walked over to the front door and it was opened by Nathan, Randy's younger brother. He smiled at the sight of Caleb and Angelina.

"If it isn't my sister-in-law," Nathan greeted her, opening his arms.

Angelina placed Caleb's bags down and wrapped her arms around Nathan. "If it isn't my baby brother, how are you?"

"I'm good, I was just visiting them and they told me you were coming by so I decided to stay a bit longer." Nathan replied before turning to his nephew. "Little man!"

Caleb smiled. "Hey Uncle Nate,"

"Is that how you greet me now?" Nathan questioned.

Caleb rolled his eyes smiling at his uncle's playfulness. Nathan opened his arms and Caleb walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his uncle. Nathan picked him up and messed with Caleb's hair. Caleb had short spiky hair that resembled his father's hair when he was still in Evolution.

Nathan put him down laughing as Caleb began fixing his hair. Caleb walked inside the Orton's home.

"Just like his dad," Nathan commented.

"Yep, you should try telling him that." Angelina told him

Nathan chuckled as he picked up Caleb's things. They walked in, closing the door behind them. Angelina found Elaine in the kitchen, getting dinner started and Bob by the television, watching some football game. She greeted Bob and sat beside him.

"How are you, sweetie?" He asked.

Angelina smiled. "I'm doing better and yourself? How's the wrestling gigs going for you?"

Bob chuckled. "It's fun, you know me, I'm kicking their asses."

Angelina laughed and shook her head. "Oh, the Orton cockiness,"

"You should be used to it by now." Bob told her.

"I am, Caleb is picking up on it as well so I think I'm going to have it around for as long as I live." Angelina sighed making Bob laugh.

"It's the Orton genes, honey. He was bound to show it." Bob teased.

Angelina laughed once more. "Anyways, I should get going, I'm going to miss my flight if I stay any longer." She stood up. "I'll see you in three days?"

"Of course, you know Angie, you're still welcome to come here whenever you want to come by. We don't want you to feel that just because you and Randy don't get along, doesn't mean we no longer love you." Bob told her.

She smiled. "I know, Bob. Thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate you and Elaine for always looking after my kids."

If they had it their way, Bob and Elaine would always have Caleb and Sophia with them. Nathan was the last of the Orton children to move out and ever since then, it's only been Bob and Elaine. Now, they didn't mind only having one another since they knew it was bound to happen, but having kids in the house was always good for them.

"You know we love having them over, but Elaine and I would like it too if you stayed over as well, you know, to catch up with us." Bob said to her.

"I will, I promise. Once I get back from New York, I'm going to be over so much you'll be annoyed of me."

Bob chuckled. "Annoyed of you? Not possible."

Angelina said goodbye to Bob before going to Elaine to say goodbye as well. She walked over to the door with Caleb.

"Behave, okay? Daddy might come over for dinner tonight and if he does, I don't want any comments in front of grandma and grandpa, okay?" Angelina looked at her son as he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine," Caleb replied.

"You have your cell phone?" Angelina questioned.

Caleb nodded his head.

Angelina wrapped her arms around her son before kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, baby." Angelina told him.

"I love you too, mom. Call me when you get to the place." Caleb replied.

Angelina smiled. "Yes sir."

She opened the front door and walked out of the Orton's, closing the door behind her. She walked towards her car and slid in. She took a deep breath before wiping a tear that escaped her eyes. She hated leaving Caleb or Sophia, but her job, much like Randy's required her to fly around.

Angelina turned her car on and saw that a car was approaching. She waited for the car to past by so she can get back on the road, but the car turned and drove up the Orton driveway. She knew that the car can be owned by either Randy or Becky. She waited for the driver to step out and it was Randy. She looked at her mirror one more time before driving off. She didn't need to have anymore contact with Randy for the day.

Randy watched as he saw Angelina's car driving off. He sighed before opening the passenger door, picking up Sophia. They were planning to eat at his house, but Nathan called him telling him he should just eat at his mother's house. His sister walked over to the front door and opened it, waiting for Randy to come. Randy walked in his parent's house, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the living room and found Bob, Nathan and Caleb watching a football game. Caleb's eyes connected with his and he rolled his eyes before looking away, focusing on the television once more.

Sophia saw her brother and squealed.

"Caleb!" She shouted running towards her brother.

Nathan and Bob finally turned towards Randy's direction.

Caleb smiled at his sibling and opened his arms. Sophia rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you, Caleb! Where's mommy?" She looked around.

"She went on the airplane, Sophia. She'll be back soon." Caleb told her.

The Orton's looked at the exchange between the siblings and smiled at the sight before them. They were really amazed on how well Caleb and Sophia got along. Becky and Randy weren't this friendly to one another when they were younger so the fact that they got along so well was surprising for everyone. They felt that it had to be Angelina's influence on the two younger children, making sure they never fought.

"Now you can stway with me and daddy!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Caleb chuckled. "Ah, no. I like staying at Grandpa's."

Before Sophia can say another word, Nathan intervened.

"Sophia, why won't you go say hi to grandma? I'll go with you." Nathan asked.

"Otay, Uncwle Nathan." She replied.

"Hey Dad," Randy greeted his father.

Bob smiled. "Hey son, how are you doing today?"

"Could be better," Randy looked at Caleb as his attention was once again on the television. "Hey, Caleb."

"Hello," Caleb replied.

Becky sat beside Caleb and wrapped an arm around him. "You know, I missed you, Caleb."

Caleb laughed. "Auntie Becky, I just saw you yesterday."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't miss my favorite nephew!" She exclaimed before she began tickling him.

Randy watched as his sister interacted with his son, making him a bit more upset about their relationship. Bob saw the expression on his son's face and sighed.

"Randy, why won't you go outside with me? I want to show you the garden your mother's been working on." Bob told Randy as he stood up.

He nodded his head and followed Bob outside. They sat at the chair's that overlooked the backyard. It was a beautiful backyard, thanks to Elaine's hands.

"How are you, son?" Bob questioned.

"I'm not sure," Randy slightly chuckled. "I'm at the in between."

Bob nodded his head. "Can you blame him for hating you Randy?"

"It's been two years, Dad."

"Time is not the question here, Randy. What you did will forever scar him, you do know that, right?"

Randy looked at his father and slightly nodded his head.

"I know what I did was the worst thing a son could ever see his father do, but I've apologized so many times." Randy grimaced.

"Randy, are you complaining about apologizing to your own son?" Bob asked. "You messed up, boy. I would use other words to describe your situation, but I'm afraid your mother might hear me and she doesn't like me saying those words in front of your children."

Randy sighed.

"Randy, I know this whole situation is frustrating you, but did you expect things to turn out differently? Pull yourself back in reality, Randy. Not all your actions are forgivable." Bob said before walking back inside his home.

Randy stood there replaying his father's words in his mind. He knew he shouldn't be complaining, but he felt like he did everything he could, said anything that would help him. Nothing worked. He was at a crossroads as to what he should do about the whole situation.

He wanted his ex-wife back.

He wanted his son back.

He wanted his family back.

He sighed and walked back inside his parent's home. He walked inside the dining room and found his mother setting the plates. He took some plates from the kitchen counter and helped her set up. She gave him a thankful smile before walking back inside the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready." Elaine called out.

Nathan, Becky, Caleb, Sophia, and Bob walked in the dining room. Bob sat at the head of the table, while Randy sat to his left and Nathan to his right. Becky sat to the right of her mother, who was on the other end of the table. Sophia sat in between Randy and Becky, while Caleb sat to the right of Elaine. They said grace before distributing the food.

Becky put vegetables on Sophia's plate making the little girl frown. Caleb noticed this and chuckled. Sophia looked up at her brother and stuck her tongue out. Becky handed the vegetables to Elaine, who put some in Caleb's plate. Sophia giggled as her brother groaned.

Caleb and Sophia hated vegetables, but they knew that it would help them in the long run. Sophia watched her brother as he poked the broccoli with his fork before slowly putting it in his mouth. Caleb knew Sophia was watching him so he had to eat his vegetables. If he didn't she wouldn't either. As soon as the broccoli was in his mouth, Sophia got her broccoli and ate it as well.

Randy noticed this and slightly smiled. He never really saw how much Sophia looked up to her brother. He was glad they got along since he and Becky weren't the best of friends when they were younger.

"When are you going back on the road, Randy?" Bob questioned.

"I'm not scheduled for any house shows since they're trying to rest my shoulder. I'm just flying to Florida on Monday, but I won't be wrestling." Randy replied. "I won't be back in the ring till three weeks from now."

"That's good, you shouldn't even wrestle in three weeks, but I guess since the doctor approved, why not?" Elaine interjected.

Randy smiled. "Mom, how long have I been doing this? I thought you would get over being a worry wart by now."

"Randy, a mom never stops being worry wart till they die. And honestly, I think even in the afterlife, I would be cringing when I watch you." Elaine replied making everyone laugh.

"That's how mother's are, Randal." Bob added.

"How's soccer going for you, Caleb?" Nathan questioned.

Randy looked at Nathan before turning his attention to Caleb. He never knew Caleb was into soccer, let alone playing the game.

"It's good. We're in the playoffs, so I'm really excited." Caleb smiled.

"When's your next game?" Randy questioned, hoping he can somehow make it to Caleb's game.

Caleb looked over at his father, his smile immediately disappearing. He was biting back a comment since his mother pleaded for him to be kind to his father.

"This Sunday," Caleb replied.

"What time?" Randy asked.

"Three in the afternoon," Caleb answered.

"Is your mom going to be here for that?" Randy knew he was asking a lot of questions, but this has been one of the longest conversation's he's had with his son.

"Why won't you ask her?" Caleb slightly smirked. "Oh that's right, she doesn't talk to you about it."

"Caleb," Elaine said in a warning tone.

Elaine was aware of Caleb's attitude towards his father, but she had never experienced it first hand.

"What? It's true, grandma. It's not like my mom talks to him in a civil manner, so why should I?" Caleb questioned. "May I be excused?"

"Yes you may, Caleb." Bob said.

Caleb placed his napkin down on the table before exiting the room. Sophia watched her brother walk out of the room and looked at the other Orton's.

"Where Caleb going?" Sophia questioned.

"Caleb's not hungry anymore, sweetie." Becky replied giving her nephew a small smile.

Randy sighed. 'That went well,' He thought to himself.

"Sophia, why won't you go check if your brother is okay," Elaine suggested.

Sophia nodded her head. She got off her chair and walked out of the room as well. Everyone's eyes fell upon Randy who was quietly eating.

"You need to fix this, Randal. I don't care what you have to do, but you will fix things with your son." Elaine told him. "Angelina is another person, but for now, focus on your son. You can't have him hating you for the rest of your life. This will be one of your regrets."

"I know mom, I'm trying to get through to him. I was trying right now." Randy replied. "Why didn't any of you tell me that he plays soccer?"

"Caleb asked us not to," Becky answered.

"But you're my family," Randy began. "You're supposed to be telling me these types of things, not keeping it from me."

"They're our family too," Nathan replied. "Just because you're no longer married to Angelina, that doesn't mean anything. Angelina, Nathan, and Sophia are a part of our family as well."

"Fix things, Randy. If you don't your going to lose your only son, can you live with that?" Bob questioned.

Randy looked at everyone in the room and put his head down. He felt his tears welling up, but he refused to cry, not in front of his family. He took a deep breath and looked at them.

"Of course, I can't. But I just feel that all of you make me look like the bad guy here. I know I did something terribly wrong, but I'm trying to fix things. Just because there's no improvement doesn't mean I haven't been trying." Randy told them. "You have no idea how many nights I've prayed to God to give me my family back. I know I have to do something, but how can I? My own family won't even tell me where I can start." Randy wiped a tear that escaped his eyes. "You're supposed to be here for me through thick and thin, yet when I make a mistake, everyone takes sides? That's not fair. Mom was the only one who stood by my side. The only one who listened to me when I needed someone to talk to. I need all of you right now and all you can do is judge me for something I deeply regret?"

The four Orton's looked at Randy and frowned. They were so blinded by his mistakes, that they didn't notice Randy suffering throughout this whole ordeal. It was as if he was the devil and he had no remorse for what he did. They knew about all the tears he cried, but yet, they still ignored it. Their heart ached for him, not realizing how they abandoned him.

His father stood up, standing right behind him. Bob placed a comforting hand on Randy's shoulder, softly squeezing it.

"We're sorry, Randy. We abandoned you in your time of need and that's not how our family is supposed to be." Bob started. "You're my son, Randy. But when I saw you did that to your wife, I just saw red. I know people made mistakes, but you weren't supposed to. You're as close to perfect as anyone could be." Bob slightly chuckled. "I think I'm adding to your ego."

Nathan, Becky, and Elaine laughed at Bob's comment, while Randy slightly chuckled.

"But point is, we couldn't see pass it. We are here for you, Randal." Bob added. "We love you and we apologize for not being there for you."

Nathan cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Randy. I think I took sides for the sole purpose of Caleb disliking you. I guess I couldn't get my mind wrapped around the fact that you actually kissed another woman in front of your son." Nathan said. "I should have been there for you like you've always been there for me."

Randy gave him a small smile. "It's alright, little bro. I understand in some ways. I know the other reason you took Angie's side is because you used to have feelings for her."

Nathan blushed. "Randy, you weren't supposed to say anything."

Randy and Becky laughed, while their parents shook their heads.

"It's not like he's lying, Nathan." Becky backed up Randy. "Rand, I should be the one apologizing out of everyone. I completely turned my back on you when you asked for help." She stood up and moved one seat over so she was sitting right next to Randy. She placed a hand on his and gave it a soft squeeze. "I'm here for you, Rand. I should have always been here. I'm sorry I wasn't."

"Becky, I understood your reasons. I broke your best friend's heart." Randy gave her a small smile. "Thanks for all the apologies, but I much rather hear a solution to my problems, here."

Everyone laughed at Randy's response.

"I really don't have a solution for you when it comes to Angelina, but Caleb I can somewhat help with." Nathan replied. "I usually bring him to his soccer games and practices, so if your around when he does, I can take you along. Get some bonding time with him. Maybe if you start showing that you really are trying, he'll budge."

"Sounds like a good idea, but I don't know how that's going to work out. Caleb is as hard headed as Randy." Becky said. "From what Angie's telling me, Caleb won't budge until she does."

"Yes, well she won't budge either until Caleb does." Nathan countered.

Randy looked at his siblings and tried to figure out someway he could hit two birds with one stone.

"The only way I see you fixing things with Angelina is if you two go to counseling." Bob suggested. "You can even go with Caleb when the time comes, but I think you need to fix things with Angelina first before you can even think of Caleb. He's very attached to his father and he sees himself as her protector after what you did."

"I agree with Dad, I can pitch it to Angelina to see what she thinks. I know she wants things to work out between you and Caleb." Becky said. "I'm sure she'll agree to this."

Randy slightly smiled. "You know, I have to disagree. Angelina doesn't like talking to complete strangers about her problems, even if it's their job to be listening."

"Like I said, anything for Caleb," Becky replied.

"So it's set, Randy? Counseling?" Elaine questioned.

Randy looked around, getting an encouraging smile from his family.

He nodded his head. "Yes, counseling it is."

* * *

**Just another thing, I posted the banner for this story on my page, so please check that out so you can get a visual to how the characters look like. I will add more characters soon! **


	4. Surprises

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Truly helping me out here. It's inspiring me into updating and I can't stop writing for this story. All these ideas come into my mind, it's crazy. Gotta thank Jayy for helping me out a bit. She helped me realize that what I was writing was good enough to post. Hehehe. Anyways, this chapter is a bit of a filler before the drama starts. It's like the calm before the storm. It explains things a bit further and John Cena appears so you know it's a good thing for Randy. LoL! Thanks for the reviews once again! Graduations is coming meaning summer vacation is just right around the corner! More updates! Love you all! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars, just my characters and ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Surprises**

- New York City -

Angelina slid out of the taxi cab, stepping out to the warm New York air. She breathed in deeply before handing the taxi driver her pay. He thanked her and handed her luggage over. She said thank you and smiled before walking towards the sidewalk, rolling her luggage behind her. She stepped on the sidewalk and walked towards the entrance of the hotel. She quickly checked in the front desk and headed for her room.

She was starving.

The elevator arrived in her floor. She walked out, moving towards her room. She slid the card in, opening the door as soon as the light blinked green. She walked in and placed her luggage beside the bed. She sat down and lay back, fishing her phone out of her pocket.

She turned it on and found a few missed calls- one from Caleb, another from Becky, and the last one from Jake.

Angelina tapped on Caleb's name so she can call her son. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hey mama," He greeted her.

"Hey baby, I made it to New York." She told him. "What you doing?"

"Playing with Sophia," Caleb replied. Sophia was heard in the background laughing. "You wanna talk to her?"

"Sure, baby." Angelina said.

"Mama?" Sophia questioned.

"Hey princess, mommy is in New York now." Angelina told her.

"When you coming back, mama? I miss you." Sophia said making Angelina frown.

"I'll be back soon, baby. Mommy just needs to talk to a few people and I'll be back before you know it." Angelina replied.

"Otay, mommy, here's Caleb, Daddy's calling me." Sophia quickly handed the phone to Caleb.

"Mom?" He answered.

"I'm here, baby. Any problems tonight?" Angelina hoped that Caleb bit his tongue.

"A bit, but nothing you should be worried about." Caleb replied. "You with Uncle Jake?"

"Not yet, baby. I need to call him still." Angelina answered. "What happened, Caleb?"

"You know, Randy being Randy." Caleb said. "It's nothing, mom."

"Caleb, I told you to behave," Angelina reminded him.

"Mom, I did behave." Caleb argued. "You can even ask grandma."

Angelina sighed. "Caleb, you need to start talking to your father, you're going to be staying with him this summer."

"Must you remind me?" Caleb questioned.

"Caleb, I'm getting tired of this attitude of yours towards your father. You need to accept the fact that he's your father and you'll be seeing a lot of him." Angelina put her foot down. She hated seeing the father and son not speak to one another. She may dislike Randy, but it shouldn't be reflected on his relationship with his son. That wasn't fair. "He's trying, Caleb. You know he is."

"Like I've said mom, when you forgive him, I will." Caleb stubbornly replied.

"Caleb, you really need to stop being stubborn. Mommy has forgiven Daddy a long time ago." Angelina insisted.

"Then why can't you stand to be in the same room as him?" Caleb questioned.

"Baby, you should go to bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Mommy loves you," Angelina told him.

"I love you too, mom. Good night." With that, Caleb hung up.

Angelina placed her phone on her bed, running her hands over her hair. She couldn't believe this. The way everything turned out was simply unbelievable for her. It's been two years. She expected herself to have moved on and at least be a bit more civil towards Randy, but she couldn't do it. He broke her and she couldn't let go of that.

She sat up and picked up her phone. She went through her contacts, looking for one particular name. She had made dinner plans with him and she promised that as soon as she got to the hotel, she would call him.

After three rings, a voice was heard on the other line.

"About damn time baby sis, I'm starving." Said Ricky, Angelina's older brother.

Angelina laughed. "Sorry to keep your crocodiles waiting, but I just arrived at my hotel not to long ago. Where should I meet you?"

"I'll just pick you up at your hotel, what's your room number?" He questioned.

"401." She replied.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little while, do you mind if I bring someone along?" Ricky asked.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "If it's one of your sluts, then yes I do mind."

"Hahaha, but no, it's a friend of mine."

"Yeah, it's no problem.

"Alright, good. I'll see you in thirty minutes."

Angelina ended the call. She placed her phone back on the bed and lay back down.

Ricky and Angelina were left to fend for themselves when Angelina was sixteen years old and Ricky was twenty-one years old. Their parents died in a plane crash. They were coming back from a vacation that Angelina's father planned for him and his wife. The news completely devastated the Leon siblings. Their parents left them a good fortune, but that was no substitute for their parents.

Ricky and Angelina stayed at their parent's home for about three months before deciding to sell the house. It was too painful for them to stay at that house. Ricky bought a condominium that was the perfect size for him and his sibling. They tried to live life normally and they somehow did. Of course the longing for their parents were still there, but they somehow accepted that they were in a better place, looking down at them.

That's when Ricky's career started blossoming. Ricky was studying the music industry under his father's guidance the time he passed away. After he passed away, Ricky continued learning under his father's best friend and godfather, Sean 'Diddy' Combs. His father helped Sean build the Bad Boy Empire. Sean felt that it was just right for Ricky to learn the ways of the music business so he could take over for his father. Since Sean lived in New York, Ricky flew back and forth from New York and Missouri all the time.

But after two years, he finally decided to move to New York once Angelina turned eighteen years old and was done with high school. He left her at Missouri under the care of Randy Orton. He knew in some ways he might regret that decision, leaving his sister alone with her boyfriend, but he trust Randy.

The Orton's were there for them every step of their moving process. Elaine and Bob offered their home to Ricky and Angelina, but they kindly decline, feeling that it would be much better if they just stayed at their own place. But that didn't mean they weren't always at the Orton's. Angelina and Ricky mostly stayed over at the Orton's to past the time and to spend some time with them. This was the time that brought Angelina and Randy so much closer together. He was there for her every step of the way, to hold her when she cried. To come to her house in the middle of the night so he could hold her as she fell asleep in his arms.

Angelina divided her time between New York and Missouri. She flew to New York quite often to finish the recordings she began with her brother. Between the two Leon siblings, Angelina was the one who inherited the voice. Ricky convinced his sister that it would be a waste if she didn't share her talent with the world, so she did. She began recording a CD and it was quite difficult for her. It required her to stay in New York for three months, but at the same time, it passed the time while Randy was away with the Marine Corps.

The first single came out and it was mediocre. It got air time, but it wasn't good enough to be a hit. Sean, Ricky, and Angelina had to regroup before they released her CD. They needed a hit to introduce her to America, to the whole world. Her second single came out after Randy was dismissed from the army and it was an instant hit.

Her single was not only played on the airwaves, but the video was a great hit as well. She was making her way to the top. She was performing all over the country on television shows and at clubs. Randy went with her all over the country before he was set to move to Kentucky to start his training to be a wrestler.

Angelina always knew he would end up following in his father's footsteps.

When Angelina told Ricky she was pregnant, he wasn't surprised. He was a bit disappointed at the two, but he couldn't do anything about it. The baby was already in her stomach. He supported the two during the early stages of Angelina's pregnancy. It was hard for the Orton's to accept it at first since the two were still very young, but as time passed, they slowly began to accept the idea.

Angelina sat up and sighed. She hated traveling, but she had to promote her new CD. She would bring Caleb and Sophia with her, but they had school and it would be better if they stayed home so they could spend some time with their father whenever he was home.

She heard a knock on the door. She stood up and opened the door revealing her older brother Ricky on the other side of the door. A smile immediately appears on Angelina's face as her brother open his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and took a deep breath.

"I miss you, Ricky. This is a bit weird because we both know how much I dislike you," Angelina teased.

Ricky laughed, happy to see that his sister was cracking jokes with him again. "I miss you too, even though I absolutely hate your existence in life."

Angelina laughed and pulled her brother inside her hotel room. She closed the door behind them as she followed him inside the room. Ricky sat on the edge of the bed, while Angelina got the chair by the window and placed it in front of her brother, sitting down on it.

"How are you?" Ricky started.

"I'm good, doing better each day." Angelina replied.

"That's good, Angie. How's the Orton's doing?" He questioned.

"They're good, nothing has really changed with them. Becky is getting married soon and she told me to give you your invitation, but I left it back home." Angelina informed him.

Ricky chuckled. "So like you to forget an invitation."

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes. "I thought you were bringing a friend along?"

"I was, but she canceled last minute."

"It was a woman? You actually interact with the opposite sex?" Angelina teased.

Ricky flicked her off making Angelina laugh at her brother's response.

"Angie, I can assure you that I have no problems with the female population. In fact, they're quite fond of me." Ricky smirked.

"They see dollar signs all around you,"

"So what? It's not like I see marriage in them."

Angelina laughed and shook her head. "Smart ass, anyways, where are we going to eat?"

"I ordered room service. I don't feel like eating out tonight. The paparazzi are on the hunt and I just don't feel like dealing with them." Ricky replied.

"That's fine with me. I don't mind staying here since I have an early show tomorrow." Angelina said.

"Your first show ever since the divorce, are you nervous?" Ricky questioned.

Angelina shook her head. "No, I'm ready for this." She smiled confidently. "I've been working hard on this CD for the past year, I think it's time for me to show the world that I've moved on to some extent."

"But Angie, if you're just doing all this to show people that you're okay, then it's a lie."

"It's not a lie, I'm fine."

"No your not, Angie. Have you been eating?"

Angelina looked at herself and shook her head. "Of course I have, it's not my fault I got addicted to working out."

Ricky laughed. "Alright, I'll believe that since I see the paparazzi following you around as you jog."

A loud knock came from the door. Angelina motioned for her brother to stay seated. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"You can put the food by the bed, thank you very much." She said, motioning for whoever knocked to come in.

"I don't have food, but I wouldn't mind putting you on the bed."

Angelina froze. She couldn't believe it. She must have been hallucinating. Her eyes slowly lifted from the floor and it met his mesmerizing eyes. He smirked at her.

"It's good to see you again, Angelina." He said.

"Jordan," Angelina smiled. "It's good to see you as well,"

- The Next Day -

- Randy's Home -

Sophia crawled over to her father who was sitting on the head of the bed, leaning his back on the headboard. She sat beside her father, snuggling into his arm. Randy had the channel on TMZ and surprisingly enough, Angelina was the one being followed.

Sophia smiled and pointed at the television. "Daddy! It's Mama!" She exclaimed.

Randy chuckled. "Yes it is,"

TMZ Reporter: We have Angelina Leon landing in JFK Airport, her kids are not with her.

A clip is shown of Angelina walking through the airport and towards the exit, the cameras were clicking away.

"Angelina, it's good to have you back in the Big Apple," A TMZ paparazzo said to her.

She gave them a small smile as she continued to walk towards the exit.

It moved back to the TMZ news room.

TMZ Reporter: As she's walking out of the airport, you hear a few people calling her name as her bodyguard is walking right beside her. She stops for a few autographs and photos, but was rushed by her personal assistant. So once she gets outside, our guy ask,

"So, I know your divorce from him and all, but do you still watching wrestling with your kids? I'm sure they would want to see their father doing his job." The TMZ paparazzo told her.

Angelina chuckled. "We watch it every Monday,"

"Does it make you feel good when you see your ex-husband get his ass kicked?"

Angelina looked at the camera and slightly laughed. "No, it doesn't because my kids don't like seeing it."

Harvey: That's a good question. I think that after two years, it's safe to ask her questions about her marriage, but I'm pretty sure that her answer isn't very honest. I think that deep down, she loves seeing him get his ass kicked. She just said that because she has kids with this man and she obviously has to watch what she says.

They go back to the clip.

Angelina finally made it to the car and she slid in, waving goodbye to the camera.

"Thanks Angelina," The TMZ paparazzo said.

Sophia tilted her head and waved goodbye to her mother. She turned to her father and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Daddy, are you mad at mommy?" Sophia questioned.

Randy looked down at her daughter and raised an eyebrow. "Mad at mommy? No, should I be angry at mommy?"

"No, but you two are not like other mommy's and daddy's." Sophia replied.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"You dwon't live in the same house." Sophia stood up and sat on Randy's lap. "And you dwont talk like before. You dwont give each other cooties anymore."

Randy chuckled at his daughter's words. It shocked him to hear Sophia ask these types of questions. He knows that his daughter is not blind, but he never thought that she would ask him questions about him and Angelina.

"Baby, sometimes, mommies and daddies are just taking a time out from one another." Randy tried his best to explain the situation to his four year old daughter, but that was difficult.

"A twime out? Why?"

"Yes baby, mommy and daddy are just taking a time out and when we're good again, we'll be out of time out."

Sophia nodded her head. "Daddy, I miss mommy. I dwont like it when she's nwot here."

Randy frowned and softly ran his fingers through his daughter's hair. "I miss her too, but mommy has to work."

"I know, but can't we go with her?" Sophia questioned.

"She won't be gone for long, baby. She'll be back before you know it." Randy comforted his daughter.

There was a knock on Randy's door.

He looked over at the door and raised an eyebrow. "Come in," He called out.

The door opened to reveal his assistant and Angelina's best friend, Kailey Cena.

"Auntie Kai!" Sophia exclaimed before jumping off the bed to run towards Kailey.

Kailey smiled, squatting down to Sophia's level, and opening her arms.

Kailey was first introduced to Randy by his best friend John Cena, Kailey's husband. At the time they were introduced Kailey and John only started dating. They weren't officially together, but they've been exclusively dating one another for about two years. The time that Randy hired Kailey as his assistant, John officially made Kailey his girl. From them on, they've been together, with the exception of a few breaks, but they always ended up back together. They were a couple for about two years, four years if you added the time they were exclusively dating, and have been married for three years. They have a three year old son, Anthony.

Angelina and Kailey were introduced when he brought her home to meet Angelina. At first, Angelina wasn't very fond of Kailey, thinking that Kailey would steal her husband away from her. But once Angelina was informed about her relationship with John, the two began to bond.

Kailey would usually stay with Angelina when the boys would go overseas. During those times, the girls bonded and they eventually became close friends, which was a relief for both John and Randy. They wouldn't know what to do if their girls didn't get along.

"Hey princess," Kailey greeted Sophia as she enveloped her with a hug.

"Where's Tony?" Sophia questioned, looking for her playmate.

"He's with Uncle John, they'll be here soon." Kailey looked over at Randy and gave him a small smile. "Randy,"

"Kai, nice seeing you again." Randy smiled.

Randy and Kailey had their differences when Randy's affairs came out. Kailey couldn't believe that Randy could do that to his wife after openly proclaiming whenever he could how much he loves her. Kailey was the first person to find out about Randy's affairs. He had called her to pick him up from the airport in Boston which made her raise an eyebrow since he was scheduled to be in Texas. When she picked him up from the airport, a girl had her arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her. Kailey could not believe what she was seeing. Randy saw her and slid in the car, acting so normal that it infuriated Kailey. She slapped him and refused to speak to him. As soon as they arrived at the house she shared with John, she walked inside and straight up to her room. That same day, she quit being Randy's assistant after being his assistant for two years.

Things between Kailey and Randy were mended thanks to John. She returned as his assistant, helping him schedule his appearances and time with his kids.

"Randy, I just saw you're a couple of days ago." Kailey replied.

"My heart longs for you," Randy winked at her.

"You better watch it Orton," John walked in the room, holding his son.

Randy laughed. "You know that I'm just trying to lure her away from you so I can have you all to myself."

Kailey laughed as John shook his head.

"You need to get your wifey back." John told him.

Randy's smile dropped a bit as he turned his attention back to the television. John, noticing his best friend's sudden changed cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry, man." John quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Randy gave him a small smile.

"John, why won't you give me Anthony and I'll take him and Sophia to a yogurt shop?" Kailey suggested, taking her son from John and holding her hand out for Sophia. "Let's go get some yogurt, Sophie."

"Yeah, you go and do that, I need to talk to Randy alone either way." John replied.

"I'll see you in a little while, baby." Kailey gave John a quick peck on the lips, placing a smile on the WWE Champion's face. "See you, Randy."

"Kai, don't forget Sophia's jacket." Randy called out.

Kailey rolled her eyes. "Randy, I have a child of my own, I think I would know how to take care of yours." She walked out of the room with the kids, leaving John and Randy together.

John closed the door behind him and sat on the chair that was placed by the window that overlooked the backyard.

"What's up, man?" Randy asked as he turned off the television.

"Caleb called me," John replied.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable, my son talks to you?"

John chuckled. "Of course he does, I'm his godfather, why shouldn't he talk to me?"

"I don't know, seeing as you're my best friend, shouldn't he despise you?"

"For what reason?" John shook his head. "Randy, you need to start on counseling or something. You're going to lose Caleb."

"I'm not going to lose Caleb," Randy said through gritted teeth.

"Randy, look, I'm trying to help you out here. I'm reaching out to your son, but it's like when I bring you up, he turns into a different kid." John replied. "He's so much like you, it's unbelievable."

"He is my son,"

"Yes, well, you would think he would avoid being like you seeing how much he dislikes you."

Randy sighed as he ran his hand through his short hair. "I don't know what to do anymore John, I've been trying and all that happens is that I get shot down. But he's just set on not speaking to me."

"Can you blame him?" John questioned.

"No, but I would think he would give me a chance." Randy answered. "Angelina's been trying to reach out to him, but he shots her down as well. I know I fucked up John, but I didn't know it was this bad."

John stood up, walked over to Randy and sat beside him. "You know, I think I've done the whole 'I told you so' shit so I'm not going to say anything about the fact you royally fucked up on your family. But all I can say is that Caleb still loves you Randy, of course he does you're his father." John paused and placed a hand on Randy's shoulder. "I think you just need to show him that you're changing, that you're focused on the family. Maybe show up to his soccer games or something."

"Point is, as angry as Caleb is, he can still have a change of heart." John slightly smiled. "His mother did teach him how to be forgiving."

Randy chuckled. "You know my family told me that in order for him to forgive me, Angelina needs to forgive me first."

"I agree, Caleb is just looking out for his mom. Once Angelina actually talks to you civilly with no coldness in her voice, Caleb will surely open up to you." John replied.

"Tell me something, does he ever talk about me?" Randy questioned.

John chuckled. "You mean when he curses you for existing? Yes, he does," Randy groaned. "He asks about you, though."

"What does he say?" Randy asked, his spirits slightly lifted.

"He just asks me how you've been and all that good stuff. I asked him why didn't he just ask Angie and he told me that he didn't want to show his mom that he still cares for you." John replied.

Randy opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by his cell phone. He looked at the number and slightly smiled. He quickly text the person back and placed his phone on the bedside table.

"You know, at times, I wonder if you really care about your family." John rolled his eyes. "I can't believe your still playing the field knowing fully well that this can hurt your chances."

"John, I have needs," Randy replied.

"Yes, well, that's what Vaseline and pornography was invented for," John scooted up the bed and rested his back on the headboard. "I hope you can keep your dick in your pants if you ever get Angelina back."

Randy backed up towards the headboard and chuckled. "When I have Angelina back, my dick is only coming out for her."


	5. Jordan

**A/N: Ladies! I'm so happy that I've finally updated. Finals is done. School is done. Summer is here which means more updates! Yay! I would like to thank you all for the reviews you've given me. I truly appreciate it and it motives me so keep it coming! The story is just getting juicier! Anyways, I love you all and I hope you like this newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Orton or any WWE Superstar. I just own my ideas and original characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jordan**

Angelina walked in her hotel room after a whole day of interviews and performances in various shows in New York. She started off the day by appearing in Good Morning America, she then headed off to an autograph signing at the Virgin Megastore. Afterwards, she went out to lunch with her brother and Jordan. While eating, she called her kids to see what they were up to. Randy took Sophia out so she was separated from Caleb who went out with Nathan. Angelina had a short conversation with Randy about how her day was going, but it was cut short by Sophia calling out for her mother. After she finished talking to Sophia, she called Caleb to see how his day was going.

Angelina hated being apart from her kids, but this is what her job required. As long as she was still wanted by her fans, she would be around.

She laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, releasing a deep sigh. Tomorrow, she had another busy day ahead of her. She was heading over to Bad Boy Records to discuss her summer tour where she would be taking Caleb and Sophia along. She hasn't been able to talk to Randy about the full details about the tour, but she has mentioned it to Randy.

Angelina was broken away from her thoughts with the sound of constant knocking. She groaned before slowly standing up to open the door. She walked over to the door, opened it and smiled at the person on the other side.

It was Jordan with take-out Chinese food.

"Your brother told me you needed some company," He told her as he walked in.

"My brother still thinks of me as a five year old who is in danger when left alone." Angelina closed the door before following Jordan towards the table that was placed by the window, overlooking New York City.

Jordan placed the food on the table, taking them out, opening each container. He placed the plates on the table as well, handing Angelina one.

"You know, I'm not supposed to be eating this." Angelina informed him.

Jordan chuckled. "Yes, of course since you should be on a diet looking the way you do."

Angelina rolled her eyes, but a small smile appeared on her face. "For your information, it takes hard work to keep an acceptable body to the public. I don't need to be criticized like Britney Spears."

"And what is it that you do? Go on the 'drink only water' diet?" Jordan placed some fried rice on Angelina's plate. "Angie, you should eat more often so there'll be meat in your body. The way your body was before, it was in the perfect condition."

"Yes well divorce does this to you." Angelina replied, bitterness heard in her voice.

Jordan was fully aware of Angelina's martial status.

Everyone in America was.

As soon as news broke out that Randy was cheating on Angelina, the media went wild.

A few days after the announcement of their separation, media outlets broke different stories. Most of the stories were false, but it didn't stop the media from printing them. Randy was bombarded by the press and so was Angelina. Caleb and Sophia was mostly kept out of this situation, but if they were in the middle of the paparazzi's flashing lights, they're faces would mostly be covered by Randy or Angelina.

But the separation didn't stop Angelina from working. In fact, she began to book herself for so many shows it worried the people around her. They knew how dedicated Angelina was to her kids, but the show's she was booking it was right after the other. Then they realized that Angelina did all of those shows to not only distract herself, but her kids from the circus going around. The kids were used to going on tour with Angelina, so if she went on tour with them, it not only gave her time to be away from Randy, it also made it seem like everything was normal for the kids.

Once she was finally sane enough to leave her friend's apartment, she embarked on a two month tour with her kids. It was successful and she couldn't ask for anything more. But before she left, she served the divorce papers to Randy and it was the last time she saw Randy for another two months.

During the tour she decided that she was done with Randy. She was pretty sure that it wasn't the first time he had cheated on her. He prolonged signing the paper thinking that she might have changed her mind while she was on tour. But once they saw each other again, her lawyer handed Randy the papers that contained the information about how they would handle the kids.

And of course, the media was circling around them like vultures.

One of the main topics was Angelina's weight drop during the divorce proceedings.

"Yes, well, this is two years after the divorce," Jordan slightly smiled. "You've moved on, to some extent and it's time for you to get that mouth watering body back."

Angelina laughed at Jordan's words and got a bit more food. She loved hanging out with Jordan.

Jordan is her brother's number one choice for a producer and also a good friend of his. Ricky and Jordan have known one another for the past ten years, but Angelina didn't mean him until about five years ago. He was instantly attracted to her, but the ring on her left ring finger, made him back off a bit. The flirting was present, but it never got passed to that. He tried to get it past that, but it could never happen. He had to swallow the fact that she was in madly in love with her husband.

Jordan and Randy got along until Randy found out about Jordan's interest in his wife. Nathan mentioned it to Randy after he overheard Jordan talking to a friend about it. After that, Jordan and Randy never got along again.

Because of their disagreement, Jordan and Angelina slightly drifted apart, talking to one another whenever they had time to do so. Randy didn't like Angelina keeping in touch with Jordan, so she spoke to him less and less to avoid any fights with Randy.

"Jordan, shut up, so my brother told me that you're going to be coming along with me on tour," Angelina smiled. "Can't get enough of me, huh?"

"Baby girl, the day I get tired of you will never come. You're my life," He winked at her.

"Haha, so, I heard you're going to finally release that album of yours." Angelina teased.

"Actually, it's been pushed back. I've written a song and I really want to add it to my album." He replied.

"Really now? Is this going to be your second single?" Angelina questioned.

"Something like that, I'll show you when I got everything together." Jordan answered.

"Mmhmm, such a liar, you know your just pushing your album back because it's not as good as mine." She joked making Jordan laugh.

"More like they don't want to release my album since it would knock yours off the chart." Jonathan replied.

Angelina rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever,"

"Have you talked to Orton lately?"

"Of course, I talked to him earlier today."

"A conversation that doesn't involve your children,"

"No, I don't have anything to say to Randy."

Jordan chuckled. "Why couldn't you be this angry with him when I was trying to make you mine?"

"Because I was still his," Angelina shrugged.

"Yep, but not anymore,"

Angelina blushed before sticking her tongue out at Jordan.

"Aright, so let me get straight to the point because I want you to tell me how ridiculous this idea is." Jordan began. "You're brother wanted me to tell you that Becky spoke to him earlier today and apparently, Randy wants to go to counseling."

"What? Counseling? I didn't know he had problems." Angelina replied making Jordan laugh.

"Oh come on Angie, you're not an idiot. I think you know fully well that I meant that he wants to go get counseling for you two and Caleb." Jordan further explained.

Angelina gave Jordan and incredulous look. Why would Randy want to go to counseling? Did he honestly think that some stranger would fix the problems between them? Caleb was too young to go through counseling about a problem like this.

"Counseling? That's unnecessary. Caleb doesn't need counseling to fix his problems with his father." Angelina crossed her arms over her chest. "He just needs time to deal with things."

"That's the problem, Angie. Caleb and Randy don't have any time to waste. Do you want Randy to miss out on Caleb's childhood? I know you're angry, I know Caleb's angry, but you can't keep counting on time to make everything better." Jonathan pointed out. "He needs to talk to his father and I feel that he won't do so until you show him that you're over whatever happened between you and Randy."

Angelina pushed her plate away and ran her hand through her hair. "But I'm not. I would be lying if I said I was, but I'm truly not." Angelina began. "I'm being civil with Randy for the kids, Caleb obviously doesn't count, but for Sophia. She adores her father and I will never do anything to harm that." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I love Randy so much, Jordan. It's sickening how much I love this man. But I know that I will have to forgive him someday, I'm just not ready now. My problems with him are just staying with me."

Jordan sighed. "Damn it, Angelina. I understand that you're in pain, but holding it in won't really do anything for you. How long do you think it will be before Sophia asks you what's going on? It's been two years, I'm sure your daughter has wondered why her father is not around as often." Jonathan replied. "Given Randy's job required him to travel, but don't you ever think about how it's affecting her getting traded from house to house, her brother staying with you instead of going along with her?"

"So you're advising me to go to counseling with Randy?"

"Angelina, if you want to, go. I'm giving you an opinion, you don't have to take it." Jordan answered. "But I want you to think about your kids. I know you're getting hurt, but you can't be selfish anymore, Angie. You have children to think about as well."

"I know," She sighed. "So when does he want this thing to start?"

"You're going to do it?"

"I don't know, I want to hear details first."

"Okay, well I can give you a bit of details." Jordan pushed his plate aside as well. "From what your brother told me, Randy is determined to get your family back together. The counseling sessions will only have the two of you there. When the time is right, Caleb will be added as well, but for now, it'll be focus on you two."

"He wants me back?" Angelina questioned, shocked by the revelation.

"This shouldn't be surprising for you, you know that Randy only wanted to expand his horizons, but once everything was said and done, he wants you back." Jordan rolled his eyes. "But then again, you don't have to give him a chance at all and just be mine." Jordan smirked.

Angelina slightly laughed. "We've talked about this, it's complicated. Jordan, I'm still in love with Randy."

"I know you are, but I can make you forget about him, Angie. You haven't even given us a shot yet." Jordan argued.

"Jordan, you're trying to convince me to work out things with my ex-husband then now you're singing a different tune, you wanna tell me what's your decision here?" She asked.

"Look, I want you to work things out with Randy, for the kids, Angie. But other than that, you don't have to get back with the guy, just be in friendly terms." He answered.

"I don't really want to talk about this," Angelina told him. "Why did my brother send you to tell me this? Where is he?"

"He flew to St. Louis to talk to Randy. He said he needs to know that Randy is genuinely trying to work things out." Jordan rolled his eyes and sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but if I had to choose who to lose you to, it would be Randy. It hurts me to see how much you adore this guy when he treated you like shit."

"Jordan, he didn't treat me like shit." Angelina defended him.

"Yeah well he didn't treat you like how you should have been either." Jordan countered.

"Jordan! You can't base your opinion on the times you saw us. Randy is a great guy, I think you need to cut him some slack." Angelina was slightly getting irritated of Jordan's attitude towards Randy. She may have some immense dislike towards Randy, but that didn't mean she was going to let someone talk the father of her children down.

"Randy's a dickhead, you know that. After what he did to you, you should never give him a second chance. People like him don't change." Jordan replied, trying to make things go his way. It's not like he was lying. He didn't see Randy changing even if it was for his family. To Jordan, Randy Orton was a lost cause.

"He's the father of my children, Jordan. Randy is a great father. He's human, he makes mistakes like everyone else." Angelina argued. "I don't think you should be talking because you're not innocent yourself."

"Yes, but I would be smart enough to not think with my dick like he did." Jordan countered.

"Like you said, he wanted to expand his horizons. He has needs, Jordan. I guess it's my fault since I'm the one who travels around as well instead of being by his side." Angelina replied. "Jordan, can we stop talking about this, I thought you wanted to spend some quality time together."

"I do, but I just have to say this, Angie. You need to learn to open your heart to other people as well. Experiencing love from another person is not a sin, you know." Jordan slightly smiled.

"I know, but I think you just need to give me time to adjust to the idea of dating again. I've never actually been in the dating world." Angelina said with a sly smile.

"I understand, but you know there's a first time for everything." Jordan pointed out. "But whenever you're ready, I'm here for you."

Angelina nodded her head.

She appreciated Jordan's gestures, but she felt that he could be a bit pushy at times. She did harbor some feelings for Jordan, but she never actually acted on it since she was with Randy. There has been times where she has been tempted to do something with Jordan, but Randy would always appear and her kids as well. Jordan's a great guy, but Angelina didn't want to give him a chance until she knew for sure that she could whole heartedly give herself to him without having second thoughts because of Randy. It was going to take some time, but if Jordan was willing to wait, you just never knew what could happen.

* * *

John walked in Randy's guest room, sitting beside his wife. Anthony was sound asleep on the extra bed that Randy placed in Sophia's room. He looked over at his wife and found her reading some fashion magazines she picked up from the airport. He scooted back and leaned against the headboard, sitting beside his wife. He put his hand against her growing bump and softly smiled.

Kailey's pregnant and is entering her third month. John was ecstatic and couldn't be any happier when his wife informed him that there would be another addition to their family. The Cena's have been trying for some time to conceive another child. Every time it would seem that a baby was on the way, it was a false alarm. Kailey was beginning to think that her age was a factor at the whole situation. She was twenty-nine years old and was as healthy as she could ever be. John insisted that it was not her. The time was just not right for them. But when the test turned out positive three months ago, the married couple could not be any happier. Kailey was set to stop traveling around her sixth month just to be safe. John will be given a bit more time off so that he could look after Kailey. Since they lived in Florida, John's parents couldn't check on her as much as he would like. So it was decided that Kailey's younger sister would stay with her.

John and Kailey had an odd love story.

Kailey was the sibling of John's brother's ex-girlfriend. When the two first met, they didn't say much to one another since it was only a brief meeting. Kailey was in a serious relationship at that time so her eyes rarely lingered and for John, he wasn't looking for anyone. But oddly enough, their paths cross once more a couple of months after Kailey broke up with her boyfriend. John's brother and Kailey's older sister had recently ended their relationship as well. Kailey went to OVW with a friend of hers who was a big wrestling fan. Her friend, Leila was a big wrestling fan and she was absolutely in love with John Cena. Kailey thought of Cena as a great wrestler, but it just about ended there. Kailey was not interested in athletes after her last relationship.

That night, Kailey saw John at this diner that she and Leila decided to go. He was with Dave Batista. Kailey was exhausted and she wanted to head home, but after the two men walked in, Leila refused to leave until she got a picture. The two girls walked up to the wrestlers and asked for a picture, well Leila did. John looked over at Kailey and immediately recognized her. He invited the two girls to sit with him and Dave

From there, they just clicked. The two began to talk after that night, strictly staying as friends, but as time passed, feelings were developed. John was the first one to fall when he noticed how much he had in common with her. Their conversations turned from one hour conversations to five hours a night. They found comfort in one another and built a friendship. They found it a bit weird how they never noticed one another when their siblings were dating, but nevertheless, they were happy they were given a second chance to change things up. Kailey was reluctant to give in to John since athletes usually screwed her over, but he proved to be different.

John courted her a whole year before they started to date one another exclusively. This went on for two years. About the time John began to blow up in the WWE, they were already together and were getting serious. By the time John won his first WWE championship, they were engaged and were getting ready to get married. Through all of John's up and downs, Kailey stood by him and he has admitted that he wouldn't know what he would do without her. Kailey became a permanent fixture in his life. She's the love of his life. The mother of his children. His best friend. Kailey felt the same about John as well. They were one another's rock. They have bumps like every married couple, but their relationship is enviable.

"Babe, I cannot wait till the baby's born." John told her making Kailey smile.

"Neither can I, need a baby girl around here." Kailey replied, playfully elbowing John.

"Oh no, let's get a few more boys so when the girl's finally born, she'll have two to four older brothers there to protect her." John said making Kailey laugh.

"Now that's just mean, why would you want to do that to our daughter to be? I mean, she would basically be protected for the rest of her life." Kailey pointed out.

John chuckled. "That's the point, boo."

Kailey smacked John making him laugh. "Okay fine, until she's forty."

"John," Kailey said in a warning tone.

"Kailey, you can't make me go any lower than that. I need to protect my baby girl."

Kailey chuckled. "John, our daughter's not even born yet, we'll set the ground rules once we're holding her."

"Fair enough, so have you talked to Randy today like you promised me you would?" John questioned.

Kailey sighed. "Babe, I couldn't do it today. I need to talk to Randy in private and Sophia was attached to her father like she always is."

"Well, you're going to have to tell him that Jordan is going on tour with Angelina." John reminded her.

"Why do I have to tell him? Angie told you so that you can tell him." Kailey pointed out.

"Come on babe, I can't be the bearer of bad news to Randy, I'm his best friend." John argued.

"So I'm going to be the bad guy? John, you need to tell Randy."

John sighed and ran his hand through his short hair. He stood up and walked over to the door. He turned back and smiled at his wife. "You're not coming with me?"

"He's not going to kill you John." Kailey replied.

"Oh you suck, I have to do all the hard work here." John teased making Kailey laugh.

"Who gave birth to your son?" She asked a smirk appearing on her face.

John pursed his lips and sighed. "Damn it, alright, you work harder than me."

"That's right and you better know it." She winked at him.

John chuckled and walked out of their room. He walked down the stairs and found Randy washing a few dishes. John sat on the island counter and waited for his friend to finish. Randy, who saw John coming in from his reflection on the window glanced over at him and nodded his head.

"What's up?" Randy questioned.

"Nothing, can't sleep." John answered.

"Wifey's not letting you hit it?" Randy teased making John laugh.

"She's not in the mood," John lied. "So, any word from our girl today?"

"You mean when she called to talk to Sophia? Yes, I talked to her a bit, and it was actually turning out to be a conversation, but then Sophia called out for her." Randy slightly smiled. "You know, for the last two years, Angie has not said more than a few words to me and today, she actually spoke to me in a normal manner."

"That's good to hear man, were you able to mention the whole counseling situation to her?" John questioned.

"Not yet, Ricky is flying in tomorrow. He wants to speak to me before anything else can be done." Randy replied. "I'm a bit surprised to know that Ricky wants to speak to me. I mean, we're in okay terms now, but from what Becky told me, Ricky doesn't want me and Angie back together. He doesn't think I'm good enough for his sister. I bet he's trying to get that dick Jordan in her life."

John chuckled. "His best friend? So what you're telling me is that he's trying to push the two together?"

"Pretty much, Becky told me that Jordan is still very much interested in my wife and is willing to wait for her." Randy scoffed. "Please, there is no way in hell will I ever allow that to happen."

"What are you going to do Randy? Threaten him? I mean, this guy obviously has no problem standing up against you and must I remind you, Angie is no longer yours. She can do whatever she wants. It's not like I'm on his side or hers, but let's face reality here, I don't think you'll win her back. The best thing you can hope for is a civil relationship that would be comfortable for your children."

Randy placed the plate down and turned the water off. He wiped his hands with a towel and turned around to face John. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side, John? Shouldn't you be encouraging me to win my wife back?"

"I am, Randy, it's just you need to be realistic as well. It's been two years Randy, I think you need to be cautious and think about what you truly want. You can't go out and cheat on her again." John told him. "More importantly, you can't mess around with other girls when you're trying to work things out with her."

"I know that, Cena. I don't need you constantly reminding me that I need to straighten up my act." Randy replied, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Yes, well, I'm not going to stop saying it to you until you actually do something. You know, you never really did tell me why you cheated on her. I mean, you had everything with Angelina, why ruin it?" John questioned.

Randy always kept his reasons to himself. He didn't feel that everyone had to know his reasons for his infidelity, but John was his best friend. If he was going to open up to some stranger, then he might as well open up to his best friend. John had always been curious as to why Randy did what he did, but somehow, someway, Randy always found a way out of explaining things to John. At first it was because Randy didn't exactly know why he was cheating on his wife. But as time passed by and he had some time to reevaluate the situation, he realized what happened and how they could have been avoided. Put it in simple terms, Randy was acting like an idiot.

"Being with Angelina for thirteen years, it couldn't get any better. She was my life. She was the reason for everything. She gave me two beautiful children and I fucked up." Randy began. "When fame came, I couldn't handle it. All these girls were throwing themselves at me and every time I would flirt with them, Angelina's face would come into my mind and then my ring would flash before my eyes. Let's be honest here, I'm a good looking guy, can't blame girls when they're all over me." Randy and John both laughed. "Everyone knew we were together, but yet, girls still flocked themselves at me. What got to me was that, the media never caught on to me partying with other women. Since I felt invisible, I began cheating on her. Some of them turned into relationships and it just fascinated me that these women still gave me the time of day even though they knew I had a wife and kids."

Randy slightly chuckled, shaking his head. "I was a total idiot. It turned from affairs to full blown relationships. I was with two women and the fact that they were dating me made them felt so superior. I remember them telling me how excited they get when they're with me because at any given moment, if we were caught together, the media would go absolutely insane. I felt so invisible, that I even brought Caleb along with me. That's when everything went down hill. As soon as we got home, Caleb told Angelina everything." Randy paused for a bit before continuing. "That's when I was brought back to reality. All these pictures began to come out and everything."

"Randy, you're getting out of the point, I know all of that, why did you cheat on her?" John questioned, surprised that Randy was finally opening up.

"I got tired of Angelina. She was the only person I've ever been with and I got tired of her. That's the dumbest thought I've ever thought of, but it's true. I still loved her, but I needed something new." Randy shook his head. "I didn't want to let Angelina go. She's my life, so I chose to keep her in the dark until the phase passed. But once it did, it was the time she found out. Let me tell you, it's the worst feeling in the world."

"What is?"

"The feeling that you know that you're the reason why your wife is hurting. You're the reason for the tears in her eyes. You're the reason why she fell apart." Randy felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. "To this day, I regret everything I did to her. Looking back at it, I was just a horny asshole."

John had to do everything to keep his mouth from dropping. He finally got the answer he's been waiting for. Everyone has always wondered as to why Randy did what he did and when John finally got the answer, it wasn't the one he was expecting. As much as he saw Randy as another brother, he couldn't help but think how much of an idiot he was. His reasons were understandable, but idiotic.

"Wow, you're unbelievable you know that. Thirteen years? You threw away thirteen years to get a piece of ass?" John questioned. "I mean Randy, I'm not going to try and make myself look innocent because I have cheated on girls before, but you know how it is with women. If you slept with another woman, they'll somehow forgive you, but if you became emotionally attached to another person, it's hard to forgive that."

Randy's head dropped and nodded his head in agreement. There was a never a day that passed that he did not regret his actions towards his wife, well ex-wife. What he did to her was obviously unforgivable, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to get her to forgive him. They shared so much with one another that it would be a waste if they never got back together. Randy didn't want anyone else in his life. He only wanted her and only her. He realized it a bit too late, but he realized it now. And he wasn't going to stop until he had her again.

"I know, John. I fully understand that my actions are very unforgivable, but I can't give up on her. I wasn't supposed to get caught," Randy bitterly chuckled. "I was supposed to be home free. But it just didn't work out."

"Obviously not," John rolled his eyes. "Look Randy, the only thing I can tell you is that the girl still loves you, she's just not ready to forgive you. You have to tie her down to get her to listen to you. You two need closure from the past before you can even think about the future."

"I know,"

"But before I forget, Jordan's going to be traveling with her this summer, during her tour." John shook his head. "You better pray you fix things before then, because if you don't, you might as well give up on you're her now."

Randy's fist clenched tightly as he tried his best to keep his temper under control. It was taking a lot for him to not call Angelina and talk to her about this little detail she failed to tell him. Angelina knew fully well that Randy absolutely hated Jordan. Randy felt that Jordan was always a little too close for comfort with Angelina and now that she was single, she was practically home free. He wouldn't be able to control anyone's actions towards her. And the worst part about it, Jordan got along well with Randy's kids, especially Caleb. Randy knows that Angelina has been out with a few guys, but none of them ever got too serious. Her wall was high up and it wasn't coming down for anyone. But he knew that if it were to go down, it would be for Jordan. In some ways, Jordan was like Randy, he knew how to talk to a girl, especially in her condition. He could easily manipulate her.

"I hate that guy,"

John laughed. "Oh, I know you do, that's why I'm going to help you win your girl back. I might not believe that there's any chance there, but let's be honest, Angelina still loves you. I'm sure if you work your charm on her, she's a goner."

Randy chuckled. "Glad to see you're showing your loyalty where it belongs."

"Randy, I was never against you." John told him. "I just think you're an idiot."

The television in the kitchen was on TMZ. Randy and John were secretly addicted to this show. They like the jokes the people make and it was entertaining.

TMZ reporter: We have Angelina Leon walking out of the David Letterman show after her performance. She signs a couple of autographs for fans before walking off. She was heading towards a toy store that was not very far away from the studio. As she's walking to the toy store, our guy is following her, asking her questions.

They show the clip of Angelina who was with her bodyguard and personal assistant. Ricky and Jordan can be seen walking behind her as well.

"It started already, Jordan's punk ass is already following her around." Randy said through gritted teeth.

"Angelina, it's good to see you back," The TMZ paparazzo said. "How are your kids?"

"Very good, thank you," She smiled as she walked, stopping once in a while to sign a couple of autographs and take a few pictures.

"So, I have a question and it's been a debate in our office in Los Angeles, we heard that Jordan is going to be traveling with you this summer as your opening act, is there any truth to the rumor that he's going with you because you two are together and wanted to spend a bit more time together?" The cameraman asked.

Randy and John waited for Angelina to answer as she smiled and shook her head.

"There's no truth to that, gotta stop believing the tabloids." She replied. "He's going with me so I can show him how a professional puts on a show."

They cut back to the TMZ newsroom and found everyone laughing. John and Randy were laughing as well.

"Gotta love our girl's sense of humor." John proudly said.

TMZ Reporter: After that comment, she enters a toy store, obviously buying her children toys. They stay there for about an hour, our camera guy waiting for her to come out. As soon as she come out, Jordan walks out right behind her, holding the bag for her. He was there earlier, but he didn't comment about anything she said and just laughed it off. So our guy asks him.

The clip is shown again as Angelina walks out of the store, with Jordan walking right behind her. He was carrying two bags of toys, while Angelina's bodyguard carried another two. They walked towards the stoplight to cross the street. Her car was waiting for her on the other side with Ricky already waiting inside.

"Jordan, you gonna let her put you down like that?" He asked as he walked in front of the two.

Angelina smirked as Jordan chuckled.

"Not like she's lying man, she's the pro." Jordan looked over at Angelina. "But by the end of that tour, we'll see who can put on a better show."

Angelina laughed and shook her head as they waited for the light to change. The traffic was horrible since it was rush hour. The paparazzi weren't making it any better.

"Do your kids like Jordan?" the paparazzo asked.

Harvey: That's a really good question. Angelina's kid's opinion is very important to her and it's not like Jordan has hidden his interest in her. I think this tour is going to bring the two closer and if anything, they might actually be together now.

They cut back to the clip.

"My kids are very fond of Jordan, especially when he buys them presents." She laughed.

Angelina's car was waiting for her, Ricky already inside. Angelina slid in first, waving goodbye to the TMZ camera before Jordan slid in after her.

"Wait, Jordan, one more question," The paparazzo shouted after him.

The window went down and Jordan nodded his head for the guy to continue.

"Do you think this tour is going to finally get you two together?"

Jordan looked at Angelina then back at the camera, before smirking. "You'll just have to see at the end of the tour."

The clip ends and it cuts back to the TMZ newsroom.

TMZ Reporter: Jordan isn't really shy to speak his mind about Angelina. I honestly think that they're already dating, but has been asked to keep it to themselves.

Harvey: I actually have to disagree, I've seen the two while they were in Los Angeles and they don't do anything that would make you suspect they're a couple. Jordan is interested and that's a fact we know, but the question is, is Angelina interested as well? I guess we just have to wait till the tour is over.

Randy turned the television off, slamming his hand on the counter.

"You know, that guy's right, Jordan isn't shy about his feelings." John said.

"I know that, but must he proclaim it on national television." Randy replied.

"Look Randy, just focus on Angelina. Jordan is nothing compared to you and you know that." John reminded him. "Angelina is yours, no one else's."

Randy nodded his head. "The problem is, she doesn't know that. I will fix everything. Jordan is not going to win,"

"You know, I think you're motivated since you have competition." John smirked. "You need that, it actually makes you do something."

"Shut up, John." Randy said making his best friend laugh.

Randy was motivated. Jordan might be as charming as him, but Jordan didn't have Angelina's heart like Randy does.


	6. First Session

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Please keep them coming! They inspire me to write and I know you girls know that! Anyways, I am officially a graduate. I am so overwhelmed by everything right now. College is just right around the corner and I'm excited. But of course there's summer break first! Which I am completely excited about since I'll be able to update my lovely stories! Thank you once again for the reviews! Hope you like this update! It's very emotional and it's just going to get better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Orton or any other WWE Superstar. I just own my idea and the original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: First Session**

- Two Weeks Later -

Angelina walked inside the building a few paparazzos taking her picture as she entered. Caleb was in school while Sophie was at the Orton's. She couldn't believe she agreed to this. If it wasn't for Kailey's constant calls and Ricky's constant pestering, she would have never agreed to this. Going to counseling with Randy was the last thing she wanted to do. It would mean that they would be in a room together, longer than she would like. She technically didn't have to talk about their problems if she didn't want to, but Kailey persisted that this was for Caleb and Randy's relationship and not their own.

She stepped out of the elevator and entered the room that was written on the piece of paper Kailey gave her. She informed the receptionist that she was there and she took a seat, waiting for Randy. She picked up a magazine and began to skim through it. Knowing Randy, he was going to take his sweet ass time to get to the office.

**- Flashback -**

_Angelina walked out of the airport, looking around for her friend. Kailey Cena had told her that she would be picking her up once she got back from New York. Caleb was initially supposed to accompany Kailey, but school got in the way. He wasn't going to miss school to pick up his mom- at least Angelina wouldn't let it. She immediately spotted Kailey as her growing bump gave her away. Angelina walked towards her in high speed, anxious to wrap her arms around her best friend. Kailey spotted Angelina around the same time she did and was on her way towards her. The two women met in the middle and their arms immediately wrapped around one another. _

"_Angie! I've missed you so much!" Kailey exclaimed as they pull apart._

"_So have I, babe! Let's go, we have so much to talk about, like that bump of yours!" Angelina replied making Kailey smile._

"_Yep, another Cena on the way." She proudly proclaimed._

"_Yes, well, let's hope it's a girl this time, one John clone is enough for now." Angelina teased making Kailey laugh._

"_I completely agree," _

_The two women exited the airport, quickly walking towards the parking lot. Once they made it to the car, Angelina noticed the familiar car. It was Randy's._

"_You're staying with Randy?" Angelina questioned._

"_Yep, it was difficult for me to sneak away. He knew I was picking you up and was determined to come with me, but I insisted that we needed some alone time." Kailey answered._

"_Hmm, I see," Angelina placed her luggage inside of the trunk before sliding in the front passenger seat. _

_Kailey slid in after her, turning the car on, and backing out of the parking space. Once they were on the road, the conversations started._

"_How was your goodbye with Mr. Ego?" Kailey questioned, referring to Jordan._

"_I thought you were a big Jordan fan?" Angelina teased._

"_I am, just his music, not his proclamations." Kailey replied making Angelina laugh. "I mean come on Angie, you're a very private person. Could you imagine dating this guy?"_

"_He's not so bad, Kai." Angelina defended._

"_Angie, this guy would practically sell your relationship to the public. I know he may be good looking and an amazing singer, but come on, babe. You know he's not the guy for you." Kailey told her. "You don't need this type of bullshit."_

_Angelina sighed. "Kailey, it's not like I'm trying to date the guy. He just happens to be a good friend of mine. The media is assuming like they always do."_

"_But you can't lie to me and act like you've never thought about dating this guy. You've said to me before that you were attracted to him. You're single now, what's stopping you?" Kailey questioned. "I know it's not your kids since they have no problem with Jordan whatsoever."_

"_I thought you were okay with Jordan? Did Randy change your mind?" Angelina questioned._

_Kailey pursed her lips. "Randy has nothing to do with this. I just didn't like his display on TMZ."_

"_I understand, I didn't like it either and I spoke to him about it." Angelina ran her fingers through her hair. "But you should really give him a chance. He's a great guy."_

"_Why do I feel like your selling him to me? Is there something I need to know?" Kailey questioned fearing that Angelina has finally decided to date Jordan. It's not like she had some ill feelings towards the guy, but Angelina was better off with Randy for many reasons. There were some things Kailey didn't like about Jordan. She felt that once Jordan gets what he wants from Angelina, it's all over with and he'll move on to his next piece of ass. But then again, Kailey knew better than to believe what the media publishes._

_Angelina shook her head. "No, I'm not dating the guy, but you know I can't if you don't approve of him."_

_Kailey smiled. "Mmhmm, that's right, if I don't think he's good enough then he might as well give up."_

_Angelina laughed and playfully smacked her best friend. They were headed to Angelina's house since she wanted to get a few hours of rest before she had to pick up Caleb later on in the afternoon. Kailey had suggested to bring Angelina to the Orton's, but she really didn't feel like mingling with anyone else except Kailey. She would have gone to see Sophia, but she felt that she would be trapped to speak to Randy._

"_So, you want to tell me about this whole counseling situation? It seems that Ricky and Randy had a heart to heart and are in great terms once again." _

_Kailey laughed. "I know. I was there. John and I stayed upstairs with the kids to make sure that all hell didn't break loose between the two, but to our surprise, it was rather peaceful."_

"_Peaceful? See that word and those two just don't sound right in the same sentence." Angelina and Kailey laughed._

"_So, I see the Mrs. RKO tat is still on the back of your neck." Kailey said, seeing a glimpse of the tattoo as Angelina turned her head towards the window._

_Angelina had gotten the tattoo a month after Sophia was born. Randy wasn't aware of her intentions until the day Angelina dragged Randy with her to get her tattoo. At first, he thought she was bluffing since he knew that Angelina was never a fan of needles, but she reasoned with him that after giving birth to two kids, she knew she could handle getting a tattoo. It wasn't a pleasant day, but Angelina got the tattoo. She absolutely loved how it perfectly fit on the back of her neck. Randy loved the tattoo since it was a representation of him and it completely fed his growing ego._

_Angelina slightly smiled. "Yep, it's still there."_

"_I thought you would have gotten it removed by now." Kailey told her._

"_I was, but then I thought about it. The tattoo represents Randy and as much as I dislike the guy, I would never erase him from my past, so why erase a tattoo?" _

_Kailey nodded her head. "Hmm, that actually makes sense. I like your reasoning honey." _

"_Thanks," Angelina laughed._

_Kailey pulled up Angelina's driveway, stopping the car right outside the garage door. Angelina slid out of her car and walked over to the back to retrieve her things. Once she got her items, she walked over to the front door and opened the door. She walked in, placing her luggage by the door, and walked further inside her home. She sat on the couch, leaning her head back before releasing a sigh._

"_Have you made your decision?" Kailey questioned as she closed the front door. She walked in the living room, sitting beside Angelina._

"_About?"_

"_Angie, come on, you know what I'm talking about." Kailey told her._

_Angelina sighed. "Kai, I don't want to go to counseling. I haven't even opened up to anyone about how everything happened at that time and he expects me to open up to a complete stranger about it?"_

"_I understand Angie, but why won't you open up to me about it? I mean Angelina, we're best friends, yet you can't let me in? Isn't that a bit odd to you? I want to help you Angelina, but you need to open up." Kailey sighed. "Think about it this way, if you don't want to do it for you and Randy then do it for your children. Caleb deserves to have a father and we both know he's not going to talk to Randy until you're on some common ground with Randy."_

"_You know, the pain I felt during those times can never compare to any other pain I will feel in my life. Everything was great between us. I think that's the thing that bugs me the most. I was caught off guard because as far as I knew, we were as close to perfect as you get. Given we had our problems, but we were a married couple, we were bound to have some bumps." Angelina bitterly chuckled. "When Caleb told me, I laughed. I felt horrible for laughing at my son, but I refused to believe it. Then I realized, why would Caleb lie about this? I was in denial the whole entire time, you know. I told myself that Randy is an amazing man who would never even think of cheating on me. So when Caleb first told me I shrugged it off and talked to Randy about it, giving him a chance to tell me the truth. He denied it. Then the pictures came out." Angelina wiped a few tears that escaped her eyes. "I can't even tell you how fast I left Randy's house. By the time he got home that same day, I was long gone."_

"_Everything was a blur. The only thing I remember clearly is the amount of tears I shed for him. Looking back at it, I feel pathetic for crying, but could you blame me? I was supposed to be the love of his life and he did that to me? What hurt the most that it wasn't only a one night type of thing, I could have forgiven that. It was an actual relationship and that I can't forget. I was sharing my husband with another woman. I was sharing his heart with another woman. You know how unbelievable that is?" She wiped the tears that were falling down. "I don't even know anymore, he was my life for thirteen years and it was all thrown away. I loved Randy, hell, I still do now, but what he did never leaves my mind."_

_Kailey wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulder as tears fell from her own eyes. She hated being pregnant. The hormones were getting the best of her and to top it off she always got emotional when she saw a friend of hers crying. She was aware that Angelina was torn apart at that time but she has never heard Angelina talk about the way she felt at that time of her life. Of course it was expected for her to be hurting, but to actually hear her describe it, it was different._

"_Angie, why'd you keep it in? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Kailey questioned._

"_I talked to my brother about it, but that's about it. To be honest with you, I didn't like you very much for a while." Angelina shook her head. "I was stupid enough to think that you actually knew about the affair the whole entire time and everyone in the WWE deceived me. Even though you found out way before Caleb did, at least I know you weren't Randy's accomplice or something. But at that time, I couldn't trust anyone I met through Randy so I leaned on my brother. I turned my back on his own family, the same family that treated me like their own before Randy and I ever got married or anything." Angelina sighed. "To be honest with you, I don't want to go to counseling. I think Randy and I can fix our problems on our own."_

"_No you can't babe. I understand why you feel that way, but you know you can't. If you could fix it on your own, it would have been fixed a long time ago." Kailey wiped a tear from Angelina's face. "Sometimes, you need to get some help in order to fix things. As much as I applaud you for always wanting to do things on your own, but receiving help doesn't make you weak."_

_Angelina nodded her head. "I know, but I guess I'm just scared what's going to be the result of the whole thing." Angelina replied. "I mean, what if things get out to the public or something."_

"_Angie, you're being paranoid now. Just try one session if you don't like it, then don't go again." Kailey suggested. "Trying never hurt anyone."_

"_You're right, trying won't hurt."_

**- End Flashback -**

Randy slid out of his car, noticing the photographers already waiting by the entrance. He could careless of their existence today. All that mattered was that the counseling was finally under way and Angelina agreed to do it. At first, he was certain Angelina wasn't going to agree. From what Becky was telling him, Angelina was not really budging and was pretty much decided to not go to counseling with him. But after a talk with Kailey and her brother, Angelina finally agreed. Randy was able to fix things with Ricky as well. It was hard to move Ricky, but Randy had somehow convinced the older Leon to come to his side. Another thing he found out from Ricky was that Jordan's feelings for Angelina were real, but his proclamations of courting Angelina were far from the truth. As much as Jordan likes Angelina, he knew that he would never get anything out of her. Jordan was just talking in public to merely pissed Randy of.

Randy could not be any more relief than he was when he heard the news.

**- Flashback -**

_The doorbell rang. _

_Randy stood up from the couch, calling out for John to switch places with him so Sophia had someone to color with. He walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Ricky Leon. _

"_Ricky," Randy greeted._

"_Randal." He replied._

_Randy gestured for him to come in. Ricky walked in, looking around for his niece. _

"_Where's Sophie?" Ricky asked._

"_Living room," Randy pointed towards the living room._

_Ricky nodded his head and walked towards the room. Randy couldn't believe Ricky had actually come through with his word. There have been many occasions where he expected Ricky to come, but he never showed up. Ricky and Randy had talked about the situation between Angelina and Randy, but they always ended up getting heated so it was agreed that the Angelina subject was off limits unless it was necessary to be brought up. Today was the day it had to be brought up. Randy followed Ricky in the living room and found him sitting on the floor with his niece sitting on his lap. Sophia was showing her drawings to her uncle. She began to babble on how her week was and everything, placing a smile on her uncle's face._

"_Sophie, why won't you go upstairs with Auntie Kailey and Uncle John, Daddy has to talk to Uncle Ricky." Randy told her._

"_Otay Daddy," Sophia kissed Ricky on the cheek before heading up the stairs._

_Ricky stood up and sat on the couch that he was leaning his back on. Randy walked over to him and sat on another couch. The two men were silent for some time, trying to gather up the right words to say to one another. _

_Ricky decided to go first._

"_So, I heard this whole plan about counseling. You want to tell me how this idea even came about?" Ricky questioned._

"_Do I have to explain to you why I want to work things out with Angelina?" Randy asked._

"_Randal, I'm trying my best to not kick your ass right now. I have no idea what you have planned, but I'm going to tell you right now, that shit is not going to work. You're not going to do anything but break my sister's heart. I'm not really willing to see her in pain again, much rather see you hurting." Ricky replied. "So you either tell me why you want to go to counseling or I'll tell my sister right now that you're not worth her time."_

"_It's pretty obvious why I want to go to counseling, Ricky." Randy spat bitterly. "I love your sister. I know it may not seem like I do, but I truly love your sister. I want her back. I want my son back. Plain and simple, I want my family back together. Your sister's not talking to me willingly so I figured that if I went to counseling with her, we can fix our problems and move on."_

"_But why did you wait so long? It's been two years Randy, why are you trying to fix things now?" _

"_Because I was naïve enough to think that things would go back to normal and your sister would come back to me like she always does when we broke up," Randy confessed. Ricky shook his head and threw a pillow at Randy. "What was that for?"_

"_You're a damn idiot. I think you've gotten hit too many times by a steel chair." Ricky replied a sly smile appearing on his face. "You're a bigger idiot than I first thought of, do you really think my sister was going to come crawling back to you?"_

"_Yes, I knew how much your sister loves me and I just hoped and prayed that she would come back." Randy shook his head. "She never did though, she just became colder every time I saw her when she would drop off Sophie. I never knew how much I hurt your sister until I saw her again. I'm sorry for what I did you Angelina, Ricky. She didn't deserve anything I did to her. I'm an idiot, I'll admit that. Thinking with my dick makes me a bigger idiot."_

_Ricky looked at Randy and sighed. "Look man, to be honest, I understand in some ways why you cheated on my sister. She's the only person you've been serious with. I think you just needed something new, something to make you realize what you had was the best and the only one for you." Ricky told him. "But that doesn't change anything, you're still a dickhead for doing what you did."_

_Randy slightly chuckled. "Yes, I know. But Ricky, you have to believe me, I love your sister. If I didn't, you know I wouldn't be trying anymore. You can't let some punk take advantage of your sister. She's my wife, the mother of my children. She needs to be with me."_

"_Randy she doesn't need to be with you, you need to be with her. And if you're talking about Jordan, you don't even have to worry about him. Jordan has feelings for my sister, but he'll never act on it. He knows he's not going to win, so it'll just stay where it is now, friendship. He might try to hit on my sister, but he knows it's not going to get anywhere." Ricky replied. "Why should I believe you Randy? You've told me numerous times that you love my sister, yet you fucked her over."_

_Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jordan was technically not in the picture? Could that even be possible? The way Jordan acted he sure made it seem he was a permanent fixture in Angelina's life to make Randy's miserable. Then Ricky comes in and tells him that while Jordan's feelings are real, he has never actually intended to court Angelina? Things were slowly going Randy's way. He was ecstatic to know that Jordan was not in the picture. It's not that Randy couldn't handle competition, but the way things are going, he's going to have a hard time fighting off her suitors and trying to win her back at the same time._

"_So from what I understand, Jordan is just a publicity stunt? Well his idea of courting her is?" Randy questioned._

"_Yes," Ricky simply replied. "Now answer my question, Randy."_

"_Oh, yes, sorry, got a bit excited." Randy slightly smirked. "Why shouldn't you believe me? I wouldn't be trying to convince you that my intentions are true if I was going to fuck her over again. I've learned my mistake, Ricky. I don't want to lose your sister again, I don't think I would know what to do if I lost her again. I was an idiot and if you want me to keep repeating it, I will. But you need to believe me, I've finally realized that there's no one else I want to be with, but your sister."_

_Randy ran his hand through his short hair. "You need to help me, Ricky. She'll listen to you. Please tell her to go to counseling with me. I need her back."_

"_Randy, I'll help you out, that's not even a question. I know you're not only trying to fix things with Angie, but with Caleb as well. I'm proud of you, Randy. The real you is finally showing up once more." Ricky smiled. "You're right, why should I doubt you when you seem so determined, but could you blame me?"_

"_No, I can't but I expected you to have some faith in me." _

"_Lost my faith in you a long time ago, but you're slowly restoring it." _

_Randy smiled. "So you're really going to help me?"_

"_Yes, I am, and you better not fuck up this time, because there are no more chances after this." Ricky threatened him. _

_Randy knew that Ricky was right. If he were to fuck up after he fixed everything, his hope for him and Angelina to be together again is gone, for good._

**- End Flashback -**

He walked in the building and straight to the elevator to take him to the floor where the therapist would be. The elevator stopped on the floor, Randy walked out. He walked towards the office, opened the door and walked in. Angelina was sitting down, reading a magazine as she waited for his arrival. She heard the door open and her eyes stayed on the magazine. The last thing she needed was any eye contact from Randy. He walked over to the receptionist and informed her of his presence. He sat beside Angelina as she shifted positions.

"Hello," Randy greeted her.

"Hi," she replied in a low audible tone.

"Thanks for coming," Randy told her.

"Anything for Caleb," She replied, as her attention was still focused on the magazine.

Randy just nodded his head as he waited for the therapist to call them in. He honestly couldn't wait, the tension between them has got to go.

After a few minutes, they were called in. Angelina walked in first, followed by Randy. They were gestured to sit on a couch while the marriage therapist sat in front of them, with a notepad on her lap. She smiled at them. She looked to be around her fifties. She had a bob hair cut, that had slight hints of gray in her brown hair. She wore glasses that perfectly fit her face.

"Good morning, Mr. Orton and Ms. Leon, I am Doctor Roberts, I will be helping you out through your problems during our twelve sessions together. So, let's start of with your history together, when did you two start dating?" Doctor Roberts questioned.

Randy and Angelina looked at one another.

"We started dating in the 8th grade, I've known her for some time since we were neighbors, but I've never actually thought of having a relationship with her. We were very different and in some ways, we didn't even get along." Randy began, a small smirk appearing on his face. "But one day, I saw her in a different light and the rest is history."

Doctor Roberts nodded her head. "I see, so Angie, did you dislike Randy as well? Before you two started dating?"

"I did, he was very annoying," Angelina smiled. "Whenever he saw me, he would always do things that he knew would irritate me. Pissing me off was a hobby of his."

"How did it all change then?" She asked.

Randy looked at Angelina and smiled. "When we started 7th grade, things began to change. She was starting to blossom and she caught my eye. I think the feelings were always there. I didn't like it when other boys were around her and I hated the attention she would get from the boys in our class. But it was this one day that I remember that started everything." Randy reminisced. "She was walking to the last class we had that day, it was English. She dropped her books because some jerk bumped into her, I immediately helped her out. As cheesy as this is going to sound, she looked up at me, smiled, and said thank you. Our eyes met and I think I just got hooked from there."

Angelina looked at Randy and slightly laughed. He was telling his story just the exact same way he used to tell her when she would asked. She thought it was cheesy, but having him say that to her always brought a smile to her face.

"Why are you laughing, Angelina?" Doctor Roberts asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's not that I'm laughing at him, it's just I remember all the times he would tell me that story and I would find it so cheesy, but it always brought a smile to my face." She explained.

Doctor Roberts nodded her head. "So it's like Puppy Love, then?"

Randy shook his head. "Puppy love is something you eventually get over. We never got over our love for one another. I would like to think that it started with puppy love and it eventually evolved to something much deeper."

"That's true, so how long did you dated from there?"

"We dated for about four years, we broke up during our Senior Year of high school then we got back together before the end of the year." Angelina replied. "We got back together before he left to go to the Marines. He was gone for some time, but we somehow stayed strong through that. When he got back, that's when Caleb, our son, was conceived and everything went smooth from there, until he cheated on me."

Randy looked over at Angelina, noticing tears starting to build up as the last words came out of her mouth. He wanted to reach out and grab her hand, but he knew she would shun him away.

"All in all, you two were together for thirteen years?" Doctor Roberts questioned.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Okay, I don't want to get into the heavy stuff in our first session. I feel we need to feel comfortable around each other before we really dig deep in this relationship. Why won't you both tell me about your kids?" Doctor Roberts smiled knowing this subject usually lightens the mood.

Angelina and Randy both smiled.

"We have two kids, Caleb and Sophia. Caleb's nine and Sophia's three. Our son is practically the replica of Randy, the only thing he has from me is my eye color. Sophia looks a bit more like me, with the exception of having Randy's eye color. They're both very athletic. My son is very interested in soccer, while Sophia likes to swim." Angelina beamed. "They're great kids."

"Does Caleb spend more time with Randy, than you Angelina?"

Angelina looked over at Randy and noticed how his eyes dropped to the floor. "Caleb and Randy are not getting along right now. One of the reasons we came in is to help Randy and Caleb's relationship. I feel that Caleb is not willing to open up to Randy until I fully forgive him, which I have."

Doctor Roberts wrote a bit in her notepad before nodding her head. "Forgive Randy? Have you fully forgiven him? Because, if we're honest here, I don't think you two would be in counseling if you've fully forgiven your ex-husband."

"I think I've forgiven him to the extent that his son should be able to talk to him again." Angelina countered.

"Caleb needs to feel that you've had. He's obviously very affected by your relationship with his father and he now feels that he has to protect you from his father." Doctor Roberts explained. "Some children feel this way, especially if they're the one who caught their father cheating."

Doctor Roberts was briefed by Randy when they met one on one. Randy told her the whole story about their relationship just so that she knew ahead of time what was going on.

Angelina nodded her head and remained mum. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want Randy and Caleb to hate each other for as long as they both live. Caleb needs a father as much as he says he doesn't.

"Angelina, have you ever been in another relationship?" Doctor Roberts questioned.

"No, the only person I've been with is Randy." Angelina answered.

"How about sexual relations?"

Angelina looked over at Randy. "Yes,"

Randy looked over at Angelina, surprised by her admission. It's not like he didn't think she was capable of sleeping with another person, it was just odd for him to hear that she slept with another person.

"Who is it?" Randy asked, his voice quiet.

"You don't know him, Randy." Angelina told him.

"Why won't you just tell me his name?"

"Randy, believe me, he doesn't need to be discussed, if I didn't ask you about your girls, you shouldn't ask me about mine." Angelina replied harshly.

"Angie, you chose not to know their names. I want to know this guys name."

Doctor Roberts looked at the two and let them talk to one another. He wanted to see how they're relationship was without her having to ask them. They would most likely lie and say they're civil, but you can obviously feel the tension between the two. She knew that she has to work on relieving the tension between the two that is obviously because of the unspoken issues between them.

"Angelina, who the fuck is he?" Randy asked, his temper slightly getting the best of him.

"Jordan, I fucked Jordan. There are you happy?" Angelina shouted. "It's not like I wanted to, I did that to spite you."

Randy could not believe it. No wonder Jordan was no longer interested in being with her, he already had her. He balled up his fist, trying his best to not loose control in front of the therapist. This wasn't even about him thinking she betrayed him, it was more of sleeping with the enemy for him. She knew how much Randy hated the guy, yet, she slept with him. He couldn't even fathom the thought of Jordan with his hands all over Angelina. It just made his blood boil.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Doctor Roberts.

"Why did you do that, Angelina?" Doctor Roberts questioned.

Angelina looked over at Doctor Roberts, finally noticing her presence. "Like I said, I did it to spite Randy. I felt that when I did that, it would be my revenge on Randy. He never really heard about it till then, but I was out of my mind at that time, I wasn't even thinking straight. All I wanted to do was do something that I knew Randy wouldn't approve off. It made me feel good, but when I look back it now, I feel a bit dirty. I didn't want to sleep with Jordan, it was the last thing I would want to do." Angelina answered. "I just wasn't thinking straight."

"Damn right you weren't, sleeping with Jordan? You have got to be kidding me. That is just ridiculous. How can you even sleep with that sorry excuse for a human being?" Randy burst.

Angelina pursed her lips, unable to answer Randy.

"Randy, you need to calm down." Doctor Roberts told him.

Randy looked away from Angelina, not seeing past her confession.

"You know what, your one to talk. You cheated on me more than once and to make matters worst, these girls became your girlfriends. I slept with Jordan, once. Just once and yet your giving me hell for sleeping with someone when your actions are far worst than mine. At least I did it when I was no longer with you." Angelina spat.

"That doesn't make things any better. I didn't sleep with those girls to spite you." Randy countered.

"Yeah well at least my one night didn't break a fucking family apart." Angelina retorted.

Doctor Roberts looked between the two and cleared her throat. "Okay, we obviously need to clear the air. You two obviously have a lot to talk about, so before the next session, I want you two to have a talk, one on one. I know you two don't want to do it, but this is so we can talk about your problems, without having to deal with unsaid between you two." She told them. "The next session is going to be in two weeks, you two have that time to talk things out so that next time you come in we can start fixing some things. Just a little heads up, the next session will be about what you like or dislike about one another. Now, that can get very heated, so it'll be much better if you talk things out before then."

Angelina nodded and stood up. "Thank you," she walked out of the room.

Randy looked after her and sighed. He stood up as well and shook the therapist's hand and mumbled a thank you before following Angelina out of the door. Once he exited the office, he found Angelina waiting for the elevator, her sunglasses already on. He walked over to her and stood beside her.

"So when do you want to do this?" He questioned.

Angelina looked at Randy and scoffed. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes, I want to work things out Angelina. There are many unsaid things between us and I just want everything to be cleared so that we can start fixing things. If we don't face our problems, we're never going to fix things." Randy replied.

"Tomorrow night," She told him.

"Fine by me, where?" He asked.

"At my house,"

The elevator finally came and they both stepped in. As the elevators doors closed, Randy looked over at Angelina once more.

"Did you really sleep with him?" Randy asked, hoping that it was some sick joke that Angelina wanted to pull.

"Yes, why would I lie about that?" She questioned, looking over at him.

"You're fucking unbelievable. Out of all the people you can sleep with, it had to be that dickhead?" Randy fumed. "Angelina, you know how much I hate him. You can't even imagine how much I want to kill this guy right now.

Angelina bitterly chuckled. "What ticks you off the most? The fact that I slept with him or the idea that for one night, I was screaming his name in ecstasy and you couldn't do anything to prevent it?"

The elevators door opened and Angelina walked out with a smirk plastered on her face. She didn't get too far as Randy grabbed her arm, turning her around, and pulling her towards him.

"That one night can never compare to all the nights I made you say my name in ecstasy." He whispered. "Jordan is nothing compared to me and you know that. It kills you to know that no one and I mean no one will ever compare to me."

Angelina growled as she broke from Randy's grip as a smirk grew on his face as the smirk on her face disappeared. She walked out of the building, cameras greeting her as she did. She quickly walked towards her car, ignoring the questions coming from the paparazzos. She quickly slid in her car as soon as it was unlocked and drove out of the parking lot. Randy saw her car speeding away and smirked. He knew he was going to win this battle between them.

She was always his and after everything they've been through that never changed. But he knew he would have to win the battle between them tomorrow. If his actions in the past catch up to him tomorrow night, he knows that his chances to get back with her are slim to none. He knows Angelina. She holds grudges worst than anyone he's ever met, but he always got her to forgive him. Tomorrow will truly be a test to see whether he can charm her back to him. Randy wasn't a quitter and he sure as well wasn't going to start now.

* * *

**A/N: By the way, I put a new banner on my profile, so just click on the story name and it'll give you a chance to be able to see who the characters are! Just a note, Jordan is not in the banner. **


	7. Delayed

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! I'm working on several stories so, it might take some time for me to update, but don't you worry, the stories will be updated. Since I took long, I have a VERY, VERY, VERY long update for you all. I hope you guys will like this chapter because this update is just long and you'll like the content of the chapter. Drama, one thing I can assure you. Hehehe. Anyways, I would like to thank you all for the support you've given me. Keep the chapters coming and I'll keep making the chapters longer and out faster, as fast as I can. Also, check out my new story that I am co-writing with Bubblyjayy 'Fallin' For You.' It's an amazing story and I'm sure you girls will absolutely love it! Thanks again! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Orton or any other WWE Superstar. I just own my ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Delayed**

Kailey walked out of John's locker room and headed towards Randy's locker room where Angelina, Sophia, and Anthony were. Angelina was initially supposed to stay in St. Louis, but since Randy needed to leave, she decided to go with him so they could talk things out. They actually decided to prolong the talk till they got back to St. Louis. Angelina just went along with Randy because of Sophia's request. Angelina and Randy were actually in good terms that didn't make things awkward between them. Sophia was really glad to have both of her parents in the same place, since the only memory she has ever seeing the two in one place was when Angelina would drop her off or Randy would drop her off. Kailey was caught off guard by their attitudes towards one another that she's actually beginning to have hope that things can actually be fixed between the two.

She had to leave Anthony with Randy and Angelina since she wanted to take a small nap before the show started. It was the beginning of the NXT invasion tonight and their target would be John. Kailey has never seen an episode of NXT, but from what she was hearing, they were pretty good. Much to her dismay, John was going to get the crap beaten out of him and she never handled that well. She knows that everything is fake, but seeing her husband get the crap beaten out of him is not very appealing. She entered Randy's locker room and found Angelina on the couch sitting beside Randy as he showed her the script for tonight, while Sophia and Anthony were on the floor playing around. She closed the door, walked over to the couch and sat beside Angelina.

"Read your storyline for today, Randy, you sure your shoulder can take it?" Kailey questioned.

Randy nodded his head. "Come on Kailey, your asking a pro here, you know I can do it." Randy smirked.

Angelina smacked Randy making him laugh as Angelina shook her head. "In my opinion, I rather have him hit Adam instead. Aggravating your shoulder isn't very smart, Randal." Angelina told him.

"Aww, boo, I didn't know you cared so much." Randy smirked, moving his right arm that was currently supported by the sling that the doctor gave him.

"I don't, I just don't want your daughter crying after seeing you in pain." She replied.

Kailey shook her head. "You two were getting along so well."

Angelina laughed. "Okay, maybe I do care, but it's fake, I guess I have nothing to worry about." Angelina confessed. "You should be a bit more worried about John."

"I am, but John's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle it." Kailey sighed. "Randy, can't you come out and save him?"

"I would, but it's not part of the storyline, babe. Sorry." Randy told her.

Sophia stood up and walked over to her father. She lifted up her arms, indicating that she wanted to be picked up. Randy obliged to her request and picked up his daughter, placing her on his lap.

"Yes baby?" Randy asked.

"Daddy, I'm hungwy." Sophia pouted.

Angelina looked over at her daughter and smiled. That was the same pout she used to give Randy when she wanted something from him. With the puppy dog eyes and pout, Randy was a goner.

Randy chuckled. "Why won't you ask Auntie Kailey? She can take you to get some food."

Sophia turned her attention to Kailey and smiled, showing the dimples she inherited from her mother. "Auntie Kailey, food?" She questioned.

Kailey laughed before standing up and picking up Sophia. "Okay, Sophie, we'll go get some food for you and Anthony. I'll leave Anthony here since it seems that he's about ready to watch Raw."

Anthony's attention was focused on the television as he waited for Raw to come on. Angelina picked up Anthony and placed him on her lap as Kailey and Sophia walked out. Randy looked over at Angelina and smiled.

"Remember when Caleb was this small?" Randy asked, observing Anthony.

Angelina smiled. "Yep, Daddy's little boy. Couldn't be parted from you, much like Sophia."

Before Randy could get anything out of his mouth, the door opened revealing Adam Copeland on the other side. He smiled at the sight of Angelina and opened his arm.

"Baby girl, come here." He exclaimed excitedly.

Angelina handed Anthony over to Randy before running into Adam's arms. Adam and Angelina had always had a good relationship with one another. They first met during Randy's tenure in Evolution when Randy and Adam were feuding. She would remember all the times the two would discuss their math to put on a show for the crowd. During those times, once everything was said and done, Adam would spend some time with them, hanging out with Caleb who got accustomed to having Adam around. He was great with kids which made Angelina wonder why Adam hadn't had any kids of his own.

"I've missed you, Adam." She told him.

"I've missed you as well," He replied before turning his attention to Randy. "Randal."

"Adam, you ready to plan this match through?" Randy questioned.

Adam nodded his head as he unwrap his arms around Angelina. He walked over to Randy and sat beside him. Angelina walked over to the two and was getting ready to sit right beside Adam when he moved and placed his leg where he was sitting.

"You should sit next to Randy, I need my leg room." Adam told her, a smirk appearing on his face.

Angelina knew what he was doing and chuckled, shaking her head as she sat beside Randy. The two began to discuss their match as Angelina got Anthony from Randy's lap. Raw was not set to start for another hour. The door opened once again, revealing John Cena. He quickly greeted the three before taking Anthony and heading off without another word. Angelina knew that John was in a hurry to get to his locker room so that he could get ready for the show.

"So, you excited for your tour?" Adam questioned, breaking Angelina away from her thoughts.

"Yep, I missed touring so it'll be a good way to spend my summer." Angelina answered.

"Are the kids going on the road with you?" Adam asked.

Angelina shook her head. "They'll be staying with Randy. I was planning on taking them on the road with me, but it might get to hectic for them and it would give them time to spend some time with him."

Adam looked over at Randy who was getting ready for the show. He could tell that Randy was listening in, but was trying his best to make it seem like he wasn't. Spending time with his kids has always been one of the things that Randy loves doing. Adam remembered the time that Sophia was learning her first steps, the pride in Randy's eyes, the joy written on his face was priceless. He always envied Randy for having such a bless life. Adam was one of the people who scolded Randy when he threw everything away. He couldn't understand why Randy would want another woman in his life when the right one was in front of his face.

"How's Caleb taking that?" Adam asked.

Angelina looked over at Randy, unsure whether or not she should make her son's feeling be known. Randy was already hurt enough when it came to Caleb. He didn't need to know that he absolutely hated the idea.

"Caleb will deal with it," Angelina replied.

Adam chuckled. "That doesn't sound very good. I'm glad he's coming by though, miss the little guy."

Adam and Caleb developed a close bond when Caleb used to travel around with Randy. For some reason, he absolutely idolized Adam. He thought that Adam's finishers were the coolest and his cocky demeanor on-screen was something that Caleb always found entertaining. Besides that, Adam spoiled Caleb to no end.

"Believe me, he misses you too." Angelina laughed. "But you'll have to make sure he behaves for me. I'm not sure how well he'll act."

"Adam, can you focus here?" Randy asked.

Adam chuckled. "Randy, can't I have a conversation with Angelina? I haven't seen her in so long, besides, we've talked about our match. We know what we're going to do."

Randy rolled his eyes and sat on the chair beside his things. He was lacing up his boots.

"Adam, I'm not supposed to be here to distract you guys. Discuss your match with Randal, you want to make it look good after all." Angelina smiled. "Just please don't hurt his shoulder that much."

"Are you concern?" Adam asked, a grin appearing on his lips.

"Of course, Randy might get hurt and we need to have a conversation after this, I don't need to be worrying about his shoulder while we talk." Angelina replied making Adam laugh.

"Okay, I'll try my best not to kick his ass." Adam said.

Angelina fished her phone out of her pocket, feeling the vibration. She unlocked her phone, a missed call appearing on the screen. She checked the missed call and it was from Ricky. She pressed his name on the screen and called him. After a few rings, he answered.

"Caleb's in bed, homework is all done. We ate pizza for dinner and he got his math test back. It's not a bad grade, A minus." Ricky told her.

"Well, hello to you too, Ricky." Angelina chuckled. "That sounds great, I'm proud of him. You actually got him to sleep before Raw?"

Ricky chuckled. "Alright, maybe I'm lying, he's watching it downstairs with Jordan." Ricky informed her.

"Jordan's there?" Angelina questioned, making Randy look up at her.

"What the hell is Jordan doing there?" Randy asked annoyance evident in his voice.

Angelina looked over at Randy. "I don't know, I didn't invite him there. Ricky's in town so I guess he brought him along."

"Ricky, why would you bring Jordan along?" Angelina asked.

"He wanted to come along? Angie, last time I checked, it's not a crime to bring my best friend along trips with me. If Randy's mad because he's spending time with Caleb, I'm sorry. Nothing I can do about it." Ricky replied.

"When is Jordan leaving?" Angelina questioned, knowing the question was on Randy's mind.

"Tomorrow afternoon. He just stopped by before he heads over to Los Angeles." Ricky replied.

"I see, can I talk to Caleb?"

"Sure, hold on."

She could hear Ricky's footsteps as he walked down the stairs. After a few seconds, her son's voice was heard through the phone.

"Mom, Uncle Jordan bought me a new game." Caleb told her excitedly.

"Really? What kind of game baby?" She asked.

Randy looked over at Angelina and rolled his eyes. Of course, Jordan would give Caleb a video game. Randy was aware of Jordan's relationship with Caleb. They weren't very close, but they were in better terms that Randy, which irks him. Adam could tell Randy was beginning to get irritated, seeing from the expression on his face. He stood up and walked over to Randy.

"We should go, the show's about to start." Adam told him.

Randy looked up at Adam and nodded his head. "Angie, we're gonna go." He told her.

Angelina held her hand up and pointed at the phone. "Caleb wants to talk to you."

Randy looked at Angelina, puzzled as to why his son would like to talk to him. It's not like he thought that Caleb would never want to talk to him, but under the situation, he just didn't see it happening. Caleb was usually forced to talk to him and he knows that. But the fact that Caleb actually wanted to talk to him surprised him. Angelina handed the phone over and gave him a reassuring smile. He gave her a small smile and placed the phone by his ear.

"Hey Caleb," He greeted his son.

"Hey, Randy, so Uncle Nate told me that he might not be able to tell you so he asked me to tell you. My team made it to the finals and I was wondering if you would to come see me play." Caleb told him, no sign of his usual demeanor towards Randy. "If you have other matters to attend to, it's fine. I'm just letting you know because Uncle Nate insisted that I tell you."

"I would love to go, Caleb. Where is it going to be?" Randy questioned, excited about the invitation.

Even though it seems that Nathan was the culprit behind his son's conversation with him, he didn't care. He wanted to rebuild his relationship with Caleb. This could be one of the first steps towards it.

"Mom can let you know where it is," Caleb answered.

"Alright, thanks for inviting me Caleb." Randy told him.

"Yeah, not a problem, can I talk to my mom now?" He asked, his voice becoming cold once more.

"Yeah, sure,"

Randy handed the phone back to Angelina, frowning at Caleb's tone at the end of their conversation. Mending things between him and Caleb is proving to be harder than fixing things between him and Angelina. He understands that Caleb was angry, but in some ways, Randy was beginning to get tired of Caleb's attitude towards him. Even if he understood Caleb's anger, he feels that the way Caleb is treating him is unfair. Randy's been paying for his mistakes and there was not a day that goes by that he not only regrets his actions, but wishes to take them back as well. Caleb may not see that his father is suffering, but he was. Randy wished that Caleb would just understand that his mother was slowly forgiving Randy. At times, Randy would get upset at Angelina, knowing that she could help the situation but she chooses not to.

The two wrestlers walked out of the room and made their way to the gorilla. Adam looked over at Randy and patted him on the back.

"It'll get easier man. You're going through counseling now, things will get better." Adam told him.

Randy ran his hand through his face and sighed. "You know, when I cheated on her, I never thought this would happen. I mean, I had everything down. Everything was kept from her, it was in the bag, then the bag opened."

Adam chuckled. "You're an idiot for even thinking it was going to stay there. Look at what happen with Amy and I. We thought the same thing as you, but you know what they say man, secrets always come out, no matter what."

"This is fucking bullshit. I hate how things turned out. Things are better with Angelina, but Jesus Christ, it's like talking to a damn wall at times. Every time I would try to bring us up, she would just shut down on me. It's like talking about our past is a sin for her or something." Randy let out another frustrated sigh. "She's so fucking hard headed, man."

"Can you blame her for being hard headed? You're acting like a total jackass right now, Orton." Adam didn't feel any sympathy for Randy. He slightly knew how Randy felt since he himself has cheated on his wife with his co-worker, but in some ways, it wasn't the same situation. The biggest difference would be Randy and Angelina's kids. Many people became cold towards him and he understood why. He wanted sympathy, but when he realized how severe his actions were, he knew he didn't deserve any sympathy. "I understand you're frustrated and all this shit, but it won't help your situation. You need to suck it up and just do whatever you can to fucking get her back. If you completely lose her, imagine how you'll feel then."

Adam walked away from Randy, leaving him to digest his words. Randy knows Adam's right. Losing Angelina is an idea he can never understand. The road ahead was going to be hard, but this was going to be the true test for them. If they make it together then it was meant to be, but if they didn't then it was time to finally move on and let the other go.

Letting go is one of the hardest things a person will ever do in their life. Even if we wouldn't want to let a person go, we would have too. You can't force something that was never supposed to be in the first place. Like the saying goes,

If you truly love someone, you'll be able to let them go.

* * *

Kailey walked in the catering area, finding a few wrestlers sitting around. However, her attention was caught by a group of men all sitting together in one table. Some of the wrestlers acknowledge the guys as they walked by their table, but they were mostly talking among themselves. She looked away from them as Sophia ran towards the table where there was a box of donuts. Kailey laughed and shook her head at the young girl.

"No Sophia, you need to eat something that's going to fill your tummy." Kailey told her.

Sophia pouted, but nodded her head. "Can't I just have one?" Sophia tried to convince Kailey.

Kailey shook her head.

"But Auntwie Kailey, Daddy would let me have one." Sophia argued.

"Would Mommy let you have one?" Kailey questioned.

Sophia looked down and shook her head. Kailey hated saying no to the little girl, but she knew better than to feed Sophia a donut.

They walked over to the counter, finding some sandwiches and chips. Kailey grabbed a couple of sandwiches and chips, handing the chips to Sophia so she could hold the water bottles. They were heading towards the exit, when she heard someone call her name. She looked over and found her ex-boyfriend Paul. He came from the table of men that were by themselves. He walked over to her and gave her a small hug.

"It's been too long," He said to her.

"It has, what are you doing here?" Kailey questioned as Sophia began to tug on her jeans. "Yes, Sophia?"

"Let's go, Daddy might be looking for me." Sophia replied.

Paul looked down at Sophia and raised an eyebrow. "Is she your daughter?" He asked.

"No, she's Randy Orton's daughter. I have a son actually that's waiting for me in his locker room." Kailey replied, feeling a bit of awkwardness as she shared her story with Paul

Paul was Kailey's boyfriend before John Cena. They were together for about three years before everything ended. They broke up two weeks away from their wedding. The end of their relationship was a mutual decision from what everyone was told. And it was the truth. In the end, they felt they were both too young to get married to one another. Besides that, Paul wasn't ready to commit to her. As much as he loved her, his dream to become a wrestler called him, making him leave her behind. It sounds like every other story where the girl is left for a dream, but it was much deeper than that. Kailey and Paul both knew that their parents were not a big fan of their relationship. It's not like they're parents hated one another or their parents hated Paul or Kailey, it was the fact that they felt that Kailey and Paul were moving a little too fast in their relationship. They were afraid that if the two were to get married, they wouldn't be able to fulfill their goals in life. They both decided to end their relationship when they're parents opinions were becoming too much for them to handle.

"Boo," Kailey heard her husband called out.

She could not be anymore relief than to hear John's voice at this moment. She turned towards him, finding him with Anthony walking towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, eyeing Paul as he did. Paul could not believe his eyes. People had informed him about the relationship between John and Kailey. Hell, they even showed him pictures, but he was in denial. Kailey was his. Sure he let her go, but he always had planned to come back for her. Kailey was his world and all he wanted to do was to reach his dream so that once he does, he could come back for her and make her his wife. But he was obviously beaten to it. Denial was one of the worst states you could be in and now that reality has finally hit Paul, he couldn't handle it.

"Hey baby," Kailey greeted him, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Paul looked away, cringing at the sight before him. This was just sickening for him.

"John this is Paul, Paul this is John, my husband." Kailey introduced the two.

John who obviously knew the history between the two knew that he had to shake this man's hand. As much as his blood boil seeing Paul anywhere near Kailey, he knew that Kailey would never think of doing anything. It's just the fact that he knew that Kailey and Paul would see each other more often now is what worries him. He knew of Paul's existence in NXT and he thought Kailey did as well, but when he never heard a word from Kailey, he realized that she didn't know anything.

Paul stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you, John, you're a lucky guy."

John took his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you as well, and believe me, I know."

The two men quickly let go of the other's hand, turning their attention back to Kailey who was still holding Sophia in her arms.

"Uncle John, can we go see Daddy?" Sophia asked.

John moved his eyes to Sophia and smiled. "Of course sweetie, let's go." John began to turn around, moving Kailey along with him.

"It was nice to see you, Paul." Kailey said, giving him a smile before walking away.

Paul watched as the Cena's walked away and let out a deep sigh. There are many unspoken words between Kailey and him and before he can have some closure in his relationship with her, he needed that one last talk. Paul would never think of coming in between John and Kailey, but he just had to know whether or not Kailey still loves him or not. Once he gets the answer, it'll determine his next move.

* * *

Kailey and Angelina were walking through the arena, getting a bit bored of the locker rooms. Sophia and Anthony were left with Gail Kim and Maryse as the girls explored the arena. Kailey was telling Angelina about running into Paul unexpectedly and Angelina herself could not believe it. Angelina knows the history between Paul and Kailey. She didn't hate Paul since it seems that it was a mutual decision, but that didn't mean Kailey didn't cry when the relationship ended. She was still heartbroken, but in some ways, she felt better knowing it ended mutually. They didn't keep in touch, as expected.

"Unbelievable, out of all the places to run into your ex, it's at your work place?" Angelina shook her head in disbelief.

"Tell me about it," Kailey sighed. "I mean, it's just a bit odd how he pops up out of nowhere. Maybe it's a sign?"

Angelina chuckled. "A sign? Oh God, I think you need to stop watching romantic movies." Angelina teased. "Babe, I'm sure it's nothing. It's just nothing but a coincidence and God letting you know that he's okay or something."

"I guess your right." Kailey replied. "I'm just over thinking things."

"Which is not very good for you since, well, you're pregnant. Too much thinking may stress you out, which is not good for the baby." Angelina advised.

"Yeah, I'm going to stop, stress is not good for me." Kailey agreed. "But it's still odd, Angie."

"Why are you still thinking about it, Kai? Is it because you still have feelings for him?" Angelina questioned.

Kailey looked at Angelina and shrugged. "I mean, he was my first love, I was about to marry this guy. That has to mean something." She sighed. "Angie, Paul's just my past, I love John too much to ever leave him or think of cheating on him."

"I never said you would, I just want to know what you feel for this guy." Angelina replied.

Kailey opened her mouth to talk, but someone caught her eye. She spotted Paul talking to a man a few inches taller than him. They were both wearing their wrestling trunks, talking among themselves. A couple more guys joined them, one of them stood out for Kailey. She couldn't believe her eyes as it landed on his tattoo that was on his upper arm.

"Stu!" She called out, making the young man turn around.

He smirked. "Kailey!" He opened up his arms as she ran towards him.

Kailey wrapped her arms around his six foot five figure. He lifted her up causing her to squeal.

"It's been too long," He told her.

Paul looked at Angelina and gave her a small smile, which she returned.

Kailey pulled away from Paul, observing him before hugging him once more. Angelina walked over to the two and stopped a few feet away from Kailey.

Wade and Kailey met when they were younger, their mothers were high school best friends. Kailey was brought by her parents to England, to spend the summer there. She absolutely hated being there since it was a whole new country for her, but once she started getting along with Wade, things changed for her. The idea of being in England to spend her summer was not horrible at all. Wade and Kailey developed a close bond that grew over the years. When Wade moved to America, during his first few months, he lived with Kailey, where he met Paul.

"You know if John sees this, he won't be a happy camper." Stu or as the WWE fans knew him, Wade Barrett told her.

"Well, my husband likes you, so I'm sure he'll be fine with this." Kailey replied, pulling away from him.

Wade smiled before his attention was averted towards Angelina who was on her cell phone, texting. Then, in like some romantic movies, Angelina slowly looks up at him, a smile appearing on her face, their eyes connecting. If possible, Wade's smile got bigger as he stepped away from Kailey and walked towards Angelina.

"I'm Stu," He introduced himself, sticking his hand out.

Angelina shook his hand. "I'm Angelina." She replied.

Kailey looked at the scene before her and shook her head. This was not going to go well with Randy. Paul walked over to her, chuckling at the expression on her face.

"You know, I don't think Randy Orton will like this." Paul told her making Kailey nod her head in agreement.

"Believe me, I know." She replied.

"So, I don't mean to steal their thunder, but I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night. We're all going to be staying here for a couple more days, so I just wanted to take you out so we can catch up and all that good stuff." He said, a smile appearing on his face.

Kailey looked over at him, unsure on what to say. It's not that she didn't wanna go, but John may not like the idea.

"I would love to go Paul, but I should ask John first, just so it won't cause any fights." Kailey replied.

"That's fine, why won't you just text me?" Paul questioned.

"Sure, um, here let me get your number." Kailey fished her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it over to Justin.

While the former couple exchanged numbers, Angelina and Wade were getting to know each other a bit better.

"You know, my younger sister's a big fan of yours, but I must say, you look much better in person." Wade said, making Angelina blush.

"Thanks," She replied.

"So, what are you doing hanging out with Kailey? I mean, she's a bit lame to be honest." Wade playfully joked, which caught Kailey's attention.

"Stu, I heard that!" Kailey told him.

"I know, you were supposed to, Kai." He turned towards her. "So, why didn't you ever tell me that you knew this beautiful young lady, right here?"

"Because she didn't want you to get your ass kicked." A voice answered for Kailey, one that she knew very well.

They all turned their heads towards the direction they heard the voice, finding Adam Copeland to be the owner of the voice.

"Randy's looking for you, Angelina." Adam informed her.

Angelina nodded her head before saying a quick goodbye to Wade, walking over to Adam. Kailey gave Paul or as the fans know him, Justin Gabriel a quick smile before giving her best friend Wade a hug. "I'll see you later, we need to talk."

"We obviously do, you're pregnant again." He softly touched her stomach before letting her go.

"I told you, I messaged you on Facebook." She told him.

"I haven't checked my Facebook you dork. You have my number, you should have called me." He replied.

"I'll remember that next time." She smiled before joining Adam and Angelina, walking away from the two rookies.

"You know Stu, as much as I'm your friend, I'm just telling you this because I care. I really think you should lay off, Angelina. She's Orton's girl." Paul told him.

Wade turned to his friend and smirked. "I should be telling you the same thing, Kailey's a Cena now. And she's pregnant with his child, again."

Wade walked away, leaving Paul at the spot Kailey left him. He watched her until he could no longer see her. If he had to, he was going to ask John. All he wanted was a simple catch up dinner. Nothing more, nothing less.

Adam walked in silence with the two girls. He didn't have problem with the NXT rookies. They were talented and worked their way to the WWE as hard as everyone else did. But Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel were stepping where they shouldn't be at in the first place. Kailey is John Cena's wife and even if Angelina was no longer Randy's it was common knowledge in the locker room that she was off-limits and if u would even try, you would have to answer to Randy.

"Adam, what did I ever do to you? I thought you love me?" Angelina asked, catching Adam's attention.

"Of course I do Angelina, what would make you question that?" Adam turned towards her.

"She's ticked off because you decided to interrupt her and her new friend." Kailey turned to Angelina. "This is actually not a bad thing since we all know Randy's temper."

It's not like Kailey didn't want Angelina to have a relationship with another person, she would just prefer for it not to be Wade. Wade's her best friend and the last thing she would want is to see him get his ass kicked by a fuming Randy Orton.

"You're pissed because I cock blocked you? Angelina, I'm saving this guy. If Randy finds out about this, he would have this guys head." Adam told her. "Don't take away Wade's WWE future because your ex-husband decided to end his career."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "That's not going to happen. I was just making friends with this guy, is that not allowed?" She asked.

"It is, but he's obviously trying to hit on you." Adam answered.

The three remained quiet until they reach Randy's locker room where John and Randy were waiting for the two.

"Look, I'm not going to tell Randy anything because well, I'm not going to start an argument with you two." Adam told her.

Angelina hugged Adam. "I may hate you for interrupting, but I still love you."

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You too Mrs. Cena. I won't tell John you were with your ex-lover."

Kailey laughed. "Adam, you're a doll, but I'm going to tell him so, no worries."

They entered the locker room finding Sophia and Randy crawling around on the floor, John and Anthony no where in sight.

"Uncwle Adam play with me and Daddy!" Sophia invited him.

Adam laughed and joined the two on the floor. Kailey and Angelina looked at one another and shook their head.

"I'm going to John's locker room, he most likely will be there." Kailey said.

"Alright sweetie, I'll talk to you later." Angelina told her.

Kailey left the room. Angelina walked over to the couch and sat down, watching the three as they played whatever Sophia invented on the floor. Randy crawled over to her and sat by the couch, leaning his back against her legs. He looked up at her, the back of his head touching her lap.

"Where were you?" He asked her.

She looked down at him and gave him a small smile, running her hands through his short hair softly massaging his scalp as well.. "Just walking around."

Randy closed his eyes, relaxing under Angelina's touch. "How's your shoulder?" She asked him.

"It's fine, no worries." Randy smiled, his eyes still closed. "Did you run into anyone while you were walking around?"

Angelina smile grew a bit bigger. "Nope, no one."

- After Raw -

Randy picked up a sleeping Sophia and headed for his rental car, Angelina walking right behind him. She held Sophia's bag in one hand and her purse in the other. Randy was holding his bag, carrying it with his free hand. Angelina offered to carry it, but Randy felt that it might be too heavy for her. He opened the trunk of his rental, placing his gym bag inside. Angelina got Sophia from Randy, placing her in her car seat, buckling her up. Randy slid in the car, turning the car on. Angelina closed Sophia's door, opening her own, and sliding inside the car. She closed the door and buckled up. As soon as she was ready, Randy backed off his parking spot and out of the arena.

"Are you just going to go with me to Caleb's game?" Angelina questioned.

Randy nodded his head. "Yeah, we'll just go in one car. It would be better that way."

"Okay,"

Randy looked over at Angelina. "I have a question for you."

"Okay, what is it?" Angelina asked.

"Do you think Caleb will ever forgive me?"

Angelina looked over at Randy, she placed her hand over his hand that was on his lap. "Caleb already forgave you, Randy. He's just having a hard time letting go."

"What do you mean he already forgave me?"

Angelina chuckled. "Caleb's just like you, Randy. He forgave you, but he refuses to talk to you in a civil manner because that would hurt his pride. He hasn't been talking to you for the past two years and if he started talking to you now, he would feel defeated. It's hard to explain, but just think about how you are. When you forgive a person, you refuse to speak to them for some unknown reason. You want to see them regret what they did to you, what they put you through. That's the same thing Caleb is doing."

Randy shook his head, slightly chuckled. "This is unbelievable. He's holding a grudge?"

"Yep, there you go. He's holding a grudge on you. I feel that he's forgiven you, but the grudge his holding is overcoming any plans to reconcile with you." Angelina replied. "He loves you, Randy. I know you know that, you just need to keep working things out with him."

"I need to work out things with you. That's what Caleb wants. He's like every other child when it comes to their parent's divorcing. They always have hopes that they'll reconcile, our hopes much greater than some parents." He smirked.

Angelina shook his head. "Glad to see your conceited self showing itself again," She rolled her eyes. "But to be honest with you, I highly doubt we'll reconcile."

Randy parked the rental car and slid out of the car. He didn't want to begin their conversation in the car or the hotel parking lot. He decided to keep his gym bag in the car and walked over to Sophia instead. He unbuckled her, picked her up, and closed the door behind him. They walked towards the hotel, entering the lobby, finding a few wrestlers sitting around relaxing. They greeted a few people before going up to their room. Once they arrived on their floor, Randy and Angelina walked towards their room. Angelina slid the car in, opening the door for her and Randy. She placed her purse on top of the bed. Randy placed Sophia on Angelina's bed. They're rooms were connected, so Randy's was right next to hers. Randy went inside his room so that he can go change. Angelina began to change Sophia, getting her into her pajamas. Sophia's eyes opened for a moment as her mother took off her shirt, but they closed once more. Angelina smiled as she picked up Sophia. She pulled down the covers and placed her inside before pulling the covers up again.

Afterwards, she called room service, ordering her and Randy some food. He walked back inside the room wearing only a muscle shirt and basketball shorts. He sat beside her on the couch, turning the television on.

"You know, I'm pretty damn sure we'll reconcile." Randy said breaking the silence between them.

Angelina chuckled. "Oh, I need to hear this, why do you think this? Do you actually think that I would get back with you after everything?"

"Yes, because in the end of the day, you're still in love with me." Randy told her, his famous smirk appearing on his face.

"You are such an arrogant bastard. The fact you actually think that makes me laugh." Angelina laughed. "Believe me, you're the last person I would ever think of getting back with."

"Angie, what more do you want me to do? I'm trying to work things out with you, proving that I obviously want you back in my life. You know that I love you, Angelina. You're the love of my life. I made a mistake, two mistakes and I've apologized countless of times, yet you're still putting up a wall with me. I know I hurt you, but don't you think I'm hurting as well Angelina?" Randy questioned.

Angelina looked over at him and shook her head, biting the inside of her mouth to hold back the tears. "This is rich, Randy. Just because you're actually trying to work things out with me, that makes you forgivable for your actions? Randy, no amount of pain you're suffering can even make you feel how I felt during those times, hell until now. Randy, you didn't only break my heart, but Caleb's as well and for that, I can't even try and forgive you." Angelina ran her hand through her hair. "The thing that hurts the most is that you were in actually relationships with these girls, Randy. You didn't only fuck and forget them, you fucked them and even stayed in their home with them." The tears were now escaping her eyes. "Was I not enough for you, Randy? I did everything for you, didn't I? I gave you our beautiful children. I gave you my heart, Randy. There was never a time that I thought of being with another man. You're apologies don't mean shit if you obviously don't understand what I went through."

Randy looked at Angelina as she broke down in front of him. Those were the words he needed to hear. It was the words that have been kept inside her that she didn't tell anyone, but Ricky. He didn't know what to say to her. She masked everything so well. He knew that he hurt her, but he never really understood how severe the damage was. He scooted over to her and wrapped an arm around her, her head placed on his chest, the tears staining Randy's shirt. It hurt Randy seeing her like this. Seeing his girls cry were always painful for Randy, especially if he knew he was the reason for their tears. He softly rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"Baby, I know my apologies may mean nothing to you, Angelina, but you have to believe me when I say this. I am so sorry. I may not understand your pain, but help me understand Angie. Let me help you, I want us to move on from that situation and just try and fix things between us, Angie. I'm not going to give up on us and you know that." Randy told her. "It wasn't you, Angie. You obviously did everything for me, but I just began to think with my dick, not even thinking about the consequences of my action. Angie, if I could turn back time, you know I would do things differently."

Angelina pushed herself away from Randy, wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes. Randy tried to reach for but she pushed his arm away.

"You know, I was blind sighted by everything. Even though things were changing between us at that time, I refuse to think that you were cheating on me. When you weren't coming home, you weren't answering my calls, you were becoming a total dick towards me, I ignored all that because at the end of the day, you were a great father to our kids. Then when you became so secretive, I ignored the thoughts of you cheating, you wanna know why?" Angelina looked over at him, breathing deeply as a result of her tears.

"Why?"

"Because I would always tell myself that you love me too much to even think of cheating on me. That you would never even do such a thing because I was everything to you, me and the kids were. Then when Caleb, our own son, tells me that you were having an affair, you have no idea how much I was in denial. I told him that he was lying and that he was probably making things up. Then the picture came out. As soon as that picture came out, I felt like such an idiot. The signs were there, but I chose to ignore it because you were supposed to be in love with me." Angelina chuckled bitterly. "I guess not,"

By this time, tears were coming out of Randy's eyes as well. Maybe he made the right choice to not hear Angelina's words. He never knew how hurtful words could be until today.

"Angie, look, what I did, I obviously can't take it back now. All we could do now is to try and rebuild what we had. For the rest of my life, I will always be sorry for putting you through this." Randy cupped her face and wiped the tears that were still freely falling from her eyes. "Angelina, please let me back in. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I love you so much, there are no words that I can use to express to you how sorry I am and how much I truly love you."

Angelina looked at Randy, her tears freely falling as his words sunk in. Randy pulled her in, his tears falling along with her. He softly rubbed her back, trying his best to soothe her. She held on his shirt, as it began to soak with her tears. There was a time that Angelina questioned Randy's feelings for her, she felt that it was never true in the first place. Hearing these words completely changed her perspective on a couple of issues, one being Randy's feelings for her and another are his intentions. She could see that he was trying his best to move them past all their issues. The Randy that she once knew was coming back out.

They stayed this way for a moment, holding each other, tears no longer falling from their eyes. Randy just ran his hand through her hair, knowing how it usually calms her. Angelina stayed in place in Randy's arms, with her head on his chest. This just felt right for the both of them, but they both knew that there's still a long road ahead of them. Things cannot be fixed overnight or after the talk that's been delayed for so long.

Angelina pulled away from him, breathing in deeply, letting out a cough. She wiped her eyes and breathing in deeply once more.

"Look," she began. "I honestly think it's too early for us to even say where our relationship will be in the near future. All we have to focus on is to try and rebuild things between us. The best thing for us is to become friends first and whatever happens from there happens. All I'm going to say is, I love you Randy, you know I still do, but as of right now, you need to give me time to forgive you. I understand how sorry you are. That's not a question," She placed her hand on top of his. "But you have to understand that forgiving you is not as easy as saying the words. I need time, Randy. I understand that you're sorry, but forgiveness is something that will come when the time comes."

Angelina stood up and stuck her hand out. "Friends?"

Randy stood up as well, smiling at her. "Friends." He shook her hand.

It wasn't where Randy wanted to start, but it was better than nothing. Anything that can lead to an eventual reconciliation was good with Randy.

* * *

John and Kailey walked in their hotel room, exhausted as can be. Anthony has finally fallen asleep in John's arms. He placed Anthony on his bed, putting pillows on his sides to assure that the little boy won't fall as he sleeps. Kailey still haven't mentioned her meeting with Justin and she felt that after the beating he got, it wasn't the right time to talk to John about Justin, especially since Justin did his absolutely breathtaking finisher on him. Kailey quickly changed into her pajamas after doing her nightly routine in the bathroom so she could let John shower. She got under the covers, her head hitting the pillow, releasing a relief sigh. She reached for the television remote and turning on the television. After thirty minutes, John walked out of the bathroom, wearing only his boxers. He walked over to Kailey, sliding under the covers. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his head already on the pillow. His hand was placed on her stomach as he softly rubbed it.

"I cannot wait till he's born." John said.

Kailey chuckled. "You mean, she."

"Naw babe, I can feel it, the baby's a he." John determinedly told her.

"Whatever," Kailey replied. "So, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, what's up, baby?" He asked, sitting up.

"I ran into Paul again, while Angelina and I were walking around." Kailey began. "He asked me to go to dinner with him tomorrow."

John froze. He just knew that Paul was going to do something. If you end a relationship mutually and it just ended for you to chase your dream, it didn't mean that the two people lost their feelings for one another. Thankfully enough for John, Kailey was over Paul, at least he would like to think so. But Paul, he just knew from how he looked at her earlier that his feelings were still there. John was not about to lose his wife, that was never going to happen.

"Really? And what did you say?" John asked.

"Well, I told him I would ask you first, just to make sure you would be okay with it." Kailey replied.

"Okay, you're not going with him." John told her, surprising Kailey.

John has always been reasonable with her. He wasn't the jealous type, but he made his feelings know when he was uncomfortable with a situation. Like every other husband, he didn't like it when other men would try and hit on Kailey. He would keep his composure since he knew that in the end of the day, none of these men would ever be near her again, or be in her mind. But Paul was a different story, he was the only man that can actually post a threat to John.

"What? Why not? Babe, we're just going to be catching up." Kailey reasoned with her husband.

"Boo, I know, but I don't really feel comfortable with you going out with your ex-boyfriend, actually, ex-fiancé." John replied.

"But John, you act like something is going to happen. It's just a dinner with an old friend." Kailey said to him.

"And? I don't think you would appreciate it if I went to dinner with my ex-girlfriend." John argued.

Kailey rolled her eyes. "John, she's your ex for a reason. I know you two's history, I wouldn't be worried if you go out with her. In fact, knowing how you two ended, I'm pretty damn sure you wouldn't go to dinner with her."

"Kailey, that's not the point, Paul obviously means much more to you. The only reason you two ended was because he decided to pursue his dream." John shook his head. "You didn't see how he looked at you, he's still interested in you, Kailey. Don't be blind."

"I'm not John!" She retorted, her voice slightly rising. "I'm your wife, John. I think you have nothing to worry about. It's just one dinner and that's it."

"No, and that's final Kailey. You're not going anywhere with Paul." John put his foot down, closing the subject.

"John, you're being a dickhead." Kailey told him. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because Kailey, I don't need you going out with Paul, how can you even think that I would be okay with this? You know for a fact that I don't like the guy." He harshly told her.

"Why don't you like him? He didn't do anything to you." Kailey replied, fuming because of John's attitude.

"Kailey, he's your ex-boyfriend, a fact that is good enough for me to not like the guy." John said through gritted teeth.

Before Kailey could reply, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She immediately placed her hand on her stomach, her eyes closing as she cried out in pain. John's anger immediately was wiped off as he held his wife.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He questioned.

"John, take me to the hospital."

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review! Read Fallin' For You! Love you all!**


	8. Competition

**A/N: So it seems like I'm in an updating spree this week. LoL. But I guess I've just been really inspired. This chapter is quite interesting and it's one of my fave chapters. The next chapter will be up later on this week, maybe earlier. All I know is that the next chapter is going to be quite interesting. Revelations are always great. Anyways, I would like to thank you for all the reviews, they truly make my day and I hope you keep them coming! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Competition**

Kailey walked down the hallway of Angelina's home. It has been a couple of days since the incident. Ever since then, Kailey has been avoiding her husband and has been staying with Angelina in St. Louis. Sophia was left in Randy's care, which was not a problem with Randy since he knew Kailey needed her best friend right now.

John immediately brought Kailey to the hospital, calling Randy and Angelina once he got there. They waited for a couple of hours before the doctor gave them an update on Kailey's condition. Kailey and the baby were fine, but the doctor strictly ordered that Kailey should get off the road for some time so she could relax. John was fine with that, fearing for the safety of his wife and child. When he walked in the room to see Kailey, she was just sitting up on the bed, watching the television. He sat beside her, kissing her hand and she automatically pulled her hand away.

**- Flashback -**

"_What's wrong, Boo?" John questioned, confused by her actions._

"_You know what's wrong, John. It's your fault why I'm here in the first place. You're overacting over a friendly dinner." She spat out._

_John sighed. "Look, Kailey, let's not talk about this, I don't want you stressing over nothing."_

"_There you go, John! You said it yourself, it's nothing. How can you even order me not to go have dinner with him, when it's nothing serious." She replied._

"_Kailey, you're my wife, your well being is my concern. I just don't think it would be good for you to go on a friendly dinner with Paul." John said, trying his best to keep his temper down, not wanting to upset his pregnant wife._

"_John, it's just one dinner. If you want to come, then go ahead." Kailey suggested, knowing John wouldn't rest until she either decides to bring him or not go at all._

"_Kailey, I'm not going to go to dinner with you and your ex-fiancé. And you're not going either." John told her. "The doctor wants you to stop traveling for a while, so why won't you let me think about it while you're at home?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "You're not going to think about it, John." Knowing her husband a little too well. "You're going to tell me you are but in the end, you're still going to say no."_

"_Glad you know how things work around here," He smirked._

"_John, you are fucking unbelievable. Is one dinner really going to whisk me away from you? Are you that insecure?" She asked, hitting a nerve with John._

"_Are you fucking kidding me? You think I'm insecure of that punk? Hell no. That's the last thing he could ever make me feel." John replied._

"_Yeah, okay, that's why you won't let me go on a date with him? Of course you're not insecure, you're just being a dick." Kailey told him angrily._

"_Kailey, I am not going to argue with you in the hospital over some dick that you shouldn't even talk to anymore." John retorted._

"_And why shouldn't I talk to him?" She arched an eyebrow at John. "Because my husband says so?"_

"_Your damn right he does. You're my wife, Kailey, not his. He lost his chance. This friendly dinner bullshit is all a façade and all he wants to do is sink his claws in you and reel you back in." _

_Kailey laughed at John's antics. "Are you kidding me? And you say you're not insecure? John, you just said it yourself, I'm your wife. I love you too much to actually even think about cheating or you or anything like that. More importantly, Paul's not that type of guy." Kailey argued. "He's a great guy, John. Just give him a chance."_

"_No, Kailey, there is no way in hell would I ever get along with that guy." John shook his head. _

"_John, I'm not negotiating this, I'm going to dinner with him and I'm just letting you know so you're not surprise." Kailey said, her eyes connecting with John. _

_John growled. "You're not going, Kailey, you're going to St. Louis tomorrow with Angelina." _

"_Fine, that's not a problem," Kailey replied._

"_Wait, you're not going with him?" John questioned, surprised that Kailey finally agreed with him._

"_No, I'm going with him, he can just come to St. Louis." Kailey grinned._

_John rolled his eyes and shook his head. He stood up and looked at his wife. "Kailey, I'm not a jealous guy, but when it comes to Paul, you have to understand where I'm coming from. You're my life Kailey and I don't want some guy from your past who walked away from you to take you away from me." _

"_He's not going to do that, John." She quietly replied._

"_Yeah? It sure seems like it, though." _

**- End Flashback -**

She didn't like avoiding John, but the way things ended that night, she felt that they needed their space. They needed their time to think to see where they were. This wasn't going to be the end of their relationship of course, they just need some time apart.

Well, at least she did.

John's been consistently calling her, leaving voice messages, trying to talk to her. Anthony was staying with John so that Sophia could have a playmate around with her. Anthony talks to Kailey by using John or Randy's phone, but it was mostly Randy's. John has tried using Randy's phone to talk to his wife, but it wasn't working his way. He wanted to apologize for being a dick. He realized his mistake after having a long talk with Randy. Kailey just wanted some closure with Paul and that was that. John felt like a total jerk after talking to Randy, all he wanted to do was fix things with Kailey, but she wasn't answering her phone. Randy, Sophia, and Anthony all went to St. Louis to go home for Caleb's soccer final. They arrived Thursday afternoon, giving Randy some rest for his shoulder. John wanted to come but he was required to do some house shows.

Angelina's been showing Caleb a good example, being very friendly with Randy, causing his son to be a bit friendlier to him. Their relationship had a long way to go, but they were working on it. It was even to the point where Caleb would call Randy dad again, but he would usually go back to calling him Randy.

Anthony was in Sophia's room, playing with her and Caleb. Randy and Angelina went out to buy some food for lunch, leaving Kailey with the kids.

It was Friday, the day before Caleb's soccer final and everyone was ready for it especially Caleb. He was so excited to have everyone there to support him. Even though he would never admit it to anyone else, Caleb was especially excited at the fact his father was going to be able to see him play. He didn't want to honk his own horn, but he was a pretty good soccer player. As much as he enjoyed having his grandparents, aunt and uncles, mom, and sister to see him play, the one person he wanted there was Randy.

Caleb walked out of his sister's room, leaving Anthony and Sophia for a moment. He got a bit thirsty and he wanted something to drink. He walked over to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of orange juice. Twisting the cap open, he sat down on the island counter, swinging his legs on the edge. The backdoor open, his parents walking in. Randy placed the bags on the island counter, tapping Caleb's leg as a greeting, while Angelina walked in, placing the rest of the bags on the ground, giving Caleb a kiss on the cheek. Randy walked out once more to get the last couple of bags and the pizza boxes.

"You bought a lot of food," Caleb said looking at all the grocery bags his parents brought in, peeking inside.

Angelina laughed. "Yes, well, your father realized how many people will be here this weekend, so we decided to go grocery shopping, but we bought pizza."

"Who are we feeding this weekend? An army?" Caleb chuckled.

"No, baby, but you know that Uncle Dave and Uncle Paul are coming into town, then in addition to that your Uncle Ricky and Uncle Jordan are coming as well. I haven't even added your teammates and their family." Angelina shook her head, smiling. "But I'm sure we'll manage."

"At least your Uncle John isn't going to come, because we all know that he could eat." Randy said as he walked back in, carrying the pizza boxes.

"Score!" Caleb exclaimed as soon as he saw the pizza boxes. He went running off to call his younger sister.

"Hmm, civil, I like this." Angelina teased him.

Randy smirked. "It's something,"

Kailey walked in the kitchen and sat by the island counter, placing her cheek against her hand, pouting.

"What's the matter with you?" Randy asked as he helped Angelina put the groceries away.

"My dinner with Paul is tonight," She replied.

Randy looked over at her, his eyes wide. "Kailey, you're actually going through with this?"

"Of course, he's already in town, not like I can change my mind now." Kailey replied.

Randy shook his head. "Cena's not going to like this."

"Ran, Kailey's her own person, if she decides to go see Paul for a little catch-up dinner, then well, what can we do?" Angelina told him.

"A lot, you should have convinced her to not go." Randy countered.

"Randy, if I can control her decisions and somehow manipulate her, you know I would. But Kailey's hard headed and you know that." Angelina replied.

"But still, Angie, you could have at least tried."

Kailey rolled her eyes. "You guys are talking as if I'm not here."

"Yes well, you shouldn't be here. You should be with Cena's moping ass." Randy told her in a matter of fact tone.

Kailey shook her head. "Whatever, so what's for lunch?"

"Pizza," Angelina replied.

Caleb, Sophia, and Anthony ran in the room. Sophia ran over to Randy, grabbing on to his legs and wrapping her little arms around it, looking up at him.

"Daddy's home!" She exclaimed happily.

Randy chuckled and picked up his little girl, giving her a kiss on the cheek before placing her on a chair right beside Caleb.

"You know what's sad, she never greets you like that," Kailey teased making Angelina laugh.

"Daddy's little girl, what can we do?" Angelina shrugged.

"It's okay Mom, I'll greet you like that." Caleb smirked making Kailey and Angelina laugh.

"Well, Caleb is mommy's little man," Kailey pinched his cheeks.

Angelina picked up Anthony and placed him right beside Kailey so she could feed him. Randy placed the pizza on the island counter, opening the box as Angelina placed plates in front of everyone. Angelina walked over to Caleb and placed two slices of pizza on his plate, while Randy got a slice for Sophia and cut it up for her. Kailey did the same thing for Anthony, so he would be able to eat easily. Kailey looked over at Randy and Angelina, noticing how cute they looked doing things for their kids. They may not be the perfect family, but they were still a family. Thinking of this made her miss John. She knew that they would eventually talk. She was just being hard headed. All she wanted to do was get this dinner with Paul over with so that the chapter will be closed for good.

At least she hopes it will.

* * *

Kailey looked at Angelina as she pulled up at the restaurant where she had agreed to meet Justin Gabriel. It was his time off the road and he decided to stop by St. Louis to see her, hearing about her hospital visit earlier that week. Randy sat at the backseat, unsure whether he should tell John or not. He knew that John didn't approve of this meeting and he felt that as his best friend, he should inform him. But he didn't want to add more fuel to the fire between the Cena's. Then again, if another man went on a date with Angelina that John knew about, he was pretty sure John would tell him.

Decisions. Decisions.

"I don't know about this, Kai, maybe you should just turn around." Randy spoke up, surprising the two women since he's been quiet the whole ride.

The two women turned towards Randy.

"You're seriously just going to talk now? This whole damn ride you stay quiet and now when we're finally here, you talk?" Kailey asked him.

"Look Kai, I understand that you want to close this chapter, but can't you just do this over the phone or something? Maybe even when you're back on the road?" Randy threw suggestions to her.

She shook her head. "I just want to get this over with," She replied.

"But you should tell John." He told her.

"You haven't told him?" Angelina asked, looking at Randy.

He looked over at her and shook his head. "No, I felt that Kailey should do it, John's her husband."

"But he's your boyfriend," Kailey argued. "Randy, please, just, let me get through this dinner with Paul and if there is something that worries you afterwards, then you can tell John." Kailey offered.

"Alright fine, but any wrong moves, I swear to God, I'll kick his ass for John." Randy warned.

"Such a Randy thing to say," Kailey teased Randy. "But, I appreciate the concern Randy, even though I know your main concern is John's feelings."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Kailey, you know I care for you as much as I care for my younger sister. It just happens that you're Cena's wife."

Kailey laughed. "Oh, Randy, such a great charmer you are."

"Yes, I know," He slid out of Angelina's car, opening Kailey's once he was out of the car and his door closed.

Kailey slid out of Angelina's car, giving Randy a quick hug before walking towards the restaurant. She immediately spotted Paul, nervously standing near the door. He was looking at his watch, glancing from side to side. She slightly laughed at the sight, remembering how worried Paul would get when she was a minute late. He was a bit of a worry wart and she found it absolutely adorable.

"Hey," She greeted him once she was close enough.

His eyes turned to her and a smile immediately appeared on his face. "Hey," He replied.

He opened his arms and she immediately walked into them, his arms wrapping around her when she did. She inhaled his scent, which didn't change from when they were dating. They both pulled away and walked in the restaurant. The host immediately seated them since Paul made reservations before hand. The waiter led them to their table, Paul pulled out Kailey's seat for her being the gentleman he's always been. He pushed her chair in, before sitting across from her. The server handed them the menu. They quickly looked it over before ordering their meals. The server left them alone once he placed their drinks on the table.

"How are you?" Paul questioned, knowing fully well what occurred a couple of days ago.

Kailey smiled. "I'm good, a bit stressed free, and yourself?"

"Living my dream," He grinned.

"I can tell, you excited that you've made it to the WWE, like you've wanted all your life?" She questioned.

"I am, beating up your husband on a weekly basis is just a plus to it." Justin teased making Kailey laughed.

"Yes, of course that's something you would like to do," She replied. "So what's up, Justin, I'm here now, what did you want to talk about?"

Justin chuckled. "We're catching up, Kai. Technically we begin to talk about things we've been up to these several years we've been apart and it usually goes from there."

Kailey laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry smartass, what have you been up to?"

"Well Kailey, I've been focused on FCW, trying my best to make it to the WWE and as luck would have it, I did." He smirked.

"Okay, that covers one part of your life, how's your family?" Kailey asked.

"They're good, my mom says hi." He slightly chuckled. "But my family is good, thanks for asking. How are your parents?"

"They're good, everything's practically the same with us." She replied.

"Except you're married,"

Kailey studied Justin, seeing a bit of sadness flash through his eyes. That was the one thing she didn't want to see or know. She didn't need Justin hurting over her marriage, but it seems like he already is. If anything, he shouldn't be, it's been so long since they broke up, surely he moved on.

"You don't seem very happy about it,"

Between Kailey and Justin, beating around the bush was not something they did with one another. It was always straight to the point with them.

"I'm not," He honestly replied. "I thought you would wait for me."

Kailey froze. Wait for him. The words repeated in her mind, over and over again. She didn't expect him to tell her that. When they broke up, it was a done deal. There was no turning back, as far as she knew at least. But now, hearing that he expected her to wait for him, it made her blood boil. How can he expect her to do that? From what she can recall, when they ended, that was that. No hope for a future.

"You're unbelievable. When we ended things between us, it was done. Now, you're telling me that you expected me to wait for you? How can you even expect that?" Kailey questioned.

"Kailey, when we broke up, it was only temporary, you knew that. I told you I was coming back for you." Justin told her. "But then, Cena came in the picture."

She could hear the bitterness in his voice when he would say John's name. She understood, but Justin never told her to wait for him. The day they broke-up was one of the memories she could recall with no difficulty. Everything that happened that day would always be in her mind, no matter how hard she tried to erase it, it stayed there. She hated to admit it, but she always kept some ill feelings towards Justin for breaking apart a relationship that rarely had any flaws. The type of love between they had between them was so hard to find. In fact, she couldn't believe it when she fell in love with John. At first, she thought it was some rebound type of relationship, but it proved not to be. There were at times before they were married that she doubted her love for John, saying to herself that her love for John would never live up to her feelings for Justin, but it changed after one certain incident.

Kailey and John broke-up for about three months since John felt that Kailey wasn't sure of what she wanted. John had just proposed to her and she rejected his proposal, saying they were going to fast. At that time, she and John have been together for over two years. She wasn't sure why she rejected John because she was in love with John, that wasn't the question. The only reason she said no was because of what happened last time she was in that position. So, for three months, they gave each other space, trying to see where things would lead and at the last week of the third month they haven't spoke, John caved in and took a week off the road to see her. They worked things out between them and he proposed again, this time around, she said yes. John is the love of her life, a position Justin once occupied.

People say that you can only have one person that could be called the love of your life, Kailey was fortunate enough to have one in her life, but then she was given another one as well.

"Justin, I don't understand. You never told me that. At the end of everything, we just decided to remain friends." Kailey replied.

"Kailey, come on, it wasn't supposed to stay that way. You knew I was coming back for you." Justin shook his head. "I know that I was the one who decided to end the relationship, but I mean, come on, Kai. You know there's no one else in this world for me but you."

Kailey bitterly chuckled. "Are you kidding me? How do you expect me to wait for you when you didn't tell me that? All you told me was that you were going to pursue your dream and in doing so, you were ending our relationship so that there would be no heartaches for us." Kailey told him. "Then you added that our parents were right. We were too young to get married and we should experience life first and if we happened to run into one another again and start our relationship over, we were meant to be." She shook her head. "This is not a movie, Paul. Just because you came back, doesn't mean I'll drop everything and come running back to you. You told me to experience life and I did, I met John."

Kailey stood up and tried her best to say calm, stress was not good for her and this whole situation was getting the best of her. She got her bag and looked down at Justin, who was speechless to her words. "Angelina, Randy, and John were right, I should have never gone to see you. All I wanted was closure, but apparently, that's not what you came for." She walked away from him, walking as fast as she could. She opened the restaurant door and got her phone out of her bag, but was stopped by someone softly grabbing her arm. She looked up and found Randy Orton giving her a small smile.

"How'd you get here so quick?" She asked, confused by his presence.

He smirked. "I read your mind," She gave him a look, making him chuckle. "Alright, Angelina and I stayed since we had a feeling that it might not last long. She's in the car and I went out for a smoke."

Kailey wrapped her arms around Randy and he did the same. She was over the moon to see Randy. It would have suck if she had to wait for them to come and Justin ends up trying to talk to her.

"You know, I think this is the first time I've ever seen you so happy to see me." Randy told her causing for her to laugh.

"Yes well, you just saved me. So, can we go? I really want to go see Anthony." Kailey replied.

"Of course, baby girl, let's go." Randy wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he walked her towards Angelina's car.

What happened during dinner was something Kailey didn't expect. She really thought that this was for closure purposes only, but it seems to her that John was right. Justin wants her back and knowing Justin, he won't give up until he has her back.

**- The Next Day -**

The final whistle blew. The game was officially over. Caleb's team won four to two, with two goals coming from him.

The kids jumped up and down, celebrating their amazing victory. Caleb hugged his teammates, congratulating each of them. He searched around the crowd and spotted the person he wanted to see, Randy. He quickly ran over to his father and jumped into his open arms.

Caleb, for the first time in two years actually hugged his father as he celebrated his team's win. This startled Randy, but the happiness he was feeling at that moment was just indescribable. Angelina smiled at this sight and even took a picture of the two together. Once reality hit Caleb, he backed away from Randy and celebrated with Randy's family. Randy turned towards Angelina and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Kind of jealous here, he didn't even give me a hug." Angelina teased making Randy smile.

"What can I say, favoritism is finally showing." He winked at her.

Angelina chuckled and shook her head. Her eyes began to search for Caleb, trying to see where the soccer star was. When she finally found him, she couldn't believe her eyes. Caleb was being lifted up by Wade Barrett with Justin Gabriel standing right behind him. She quickly walked over to the two rookies, trying to figure out what the hell they were doing at her son's soccer game.

"Hey," Wade greeted her.

"Hi, um, not trying to be rude, but what are you two doing here?" Angelina questioned.

Wade placed Caleb down on the floor, but was back in the air thanks to Justin.

"My nephew plays soccer with Caleb," Wade explained. "I met Caleb quite a few times and we slightly bonded, as you can tell." He grinned.

Randy noticed Angelina missing from his side, causing him to go in high alert. He knew she was around, but he wasn't sure where. He found Sophia with Anthony and Kailey who were talking to his family. His eyes search around a bit more before landing on the two NXT rookies, talking to his ex-wife and his son, in Justin's arms. He walked over to them, but was stopped by Nathan.

"Look, you have the killer look right now, calm down. This is Caleb's day, don't show your temper." His brother warned him.

Randy looked over at his brother and sighed. "I'm not, I just want to know what those two punks are doing here." He moved away from his brother, but this time around he was stopped by his father's arm, holding him back.

"Randy, not now," He told him.

Randy shook him off and stayed with his brother and father, but he watched the interaction between the four. Caleb was finally back on the ground, hugging his mother.

"I never knew you lived around here," Angelina told Wade as she let Caleb go who went running towards Nathan.

"I actually don't, my cousin does and she invited me to come and since my schedule let me go, I came." Wade turned to Justin. "And we both know why he's here."

"I came for Caleb as well," Justin winked at Angelina.

"Okay, so maybe I came to see you as well," Wade slightly chuckled. "But before you start getting suspicious, I didn't befriend your son because I knew he was your kid. If anything, from what I'm hearing backstage, you and Randy are reconciling so I befriended Caleb because he's a cool kid."

Angelina laughed. "Well, I wasn't suspicious till now." Angelina playfully smacked him, which caused Randy's fist to close tightly. "But, I'm glad to see you here and to be honest, Randy and I are far from reconciling."

Wade smirked. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight, but I'm sure you'll be celebrating with Caleb. So how about tomorrow night? Before I leave to go back on the road?" He questioned.

Angelina looked at him and bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she was ready to date again. Wade's a great guy, well it seems like he is. Kailey's words came into her mind. Going on dates wouldn't hurt, it's just one date, harmless, really.

"Sure, I'll text you tomorrow morning to make plans." She smiled placing a smile on his face as well.

"All right, I'll see you then," He gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Her cheeks immediately became flushed. She placed a hand on her cheek and smiled. Randy saw this was held back by Bob and Nathan. The last thing they needed was Randy getting arrested today.

"Randy, you need to calm down, it's just a kiss on the cheek." Nathan reasoned with him as he was struggling to hold his brother back.

"Nathan, if you don't let me go I'll let it out on you." Randy warned him.

"A chance I'm willing to take as long as you don't go to jail." Nathan replied.

Randy immediately calmed down when he saw Angelina make her way back towards them. She was looking at the ground, smiling from ear to ear, a reaction Randy didn't like seeing. It's not like he didn't want to see her happy, but those type of reactions were only supposed to be for him, not for Wade fucking Barrett. She stopped in front of them, still in a trance.

"Angie," Bob said, shaking her a bit.

She shook her head and looked up, the three Orton men surprised by her expression. She had the biggest smile they've seen on her face in years and her cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"Ooh, Angie likes someone," Nathan teased, getting a deadly glare from Randy.

"What? No, impossible, I mean it's nothing." Angelina replied, biting her lip to try and contain her smile.

Bob smiled at her. "Well, good for you, nothing wrong with testing the waters once more,"

Randy could not believe his family. Were they actually supporting this? This was bullshit.

"You're going on a date with Barrett?" Randy questioned his tone sounding a bit harsh, trying his best to maintain his temper.

"No, of course not," Angelina lied. Arguing with Randy Orton was the last thing she wanted today.

"What is he doing here?" Randy asked.

"His nephew plays soccer with Caleb, he's here to watch his nephew." Angelina replied. "So, you guys ready to head home? I'm starving."

Randy eyed her suspiciously. There was something fishy going on. He could tell from Angelina's body language that she was lying to him, but he was praying to God that he was mistaken. Competition is always welcomed, but over his dead body would he even let Barrett touch what's rightfully his.

Randy's phone began to vibrate. He slipped it out of his pocket and looked at the called I.D. it was John Cena. He pressed the answer button.

"Hey man, what's up?" He greeted.

"Nothing much, just checking on Caleb's game, so did he win like I predicted?" He questioned.

"You know it, player of the game." Randy beamed proudly.

John chuckled. "Never fails to amaze me how your ego grows when your son's the one who's being complimented."

"Shut up, Cena. I'm sure it'll be the same thing for you." Randy countered making John laugh.

"That I have to agree with my friend, so how's Kailey?" John questioned.

Randy frowned, hearing the sadness in his best friend's voice. He still hasn't been able to tell John about Kailey's little date with Justin. He was planned on doing it last night, but Sophia, Anthony and Caleb took up his time with all the games they wanted to play with him.

"She's good man." Was Randy's simple reply.

"That's it? She's good? I mean, you have to give me more than that, especially if Caleb told me she went out last night." John told him making Randy laugh.

"You had my son spying on your wife?" Randy questioned.

"Yes, well, you're not doing a very good job so I had to enlist your son." John replied.

"John, you shouldn't include Caleb in this, that's a new low for you." Randy shook his head. "I was going to call you yesterday, but the kids had my attention. She went on that date with Justin man, it was um, alright."

John could feel his temper rising as the words left Randy's mouth. All these scenarios entered his mind on what could have possibly happened between them during dinner, what they talked about during dinner. He knew he should have begged Vince for the weekend off. Now, he had to hear from Randy that Kailey went on that date with Justin. It pissed him off so much just to know that his wife was even breathing the same air as her ex-fiancé.

"What do you mean it was alright?" John questioned.

Randy followed Nathan to his car as everyone began to walk towards their car. Everyone was meeting up at Angelina's house to celebrate Caleb's victory. Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon came in town and so did Dave Batista. Ricky and Jordan were in town as well, but for Caleb, Jordan and Randy avoided one another. He spotted Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel talking to Angelina as the kids walked with them.

"Motherfuckers," Randy mumbled.

"What? Orton, are you alright?" John asked.

"Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel are here. Apparently, his nephew plays soccer with Caleb and I think they're coming over Angelina's." Randy replied.

John growled. "Orton, you better do something about Justin."

"Right after I handle Barrett." Randy replied. "Anyways, you don't have to worry about Kailey and Justin. The dumbass said something that upset her last night and I think he's out of your hair for good."

"Who was left with the kids?" John questioned.

"Nathan,"

"Thank God, but is she okay? I mean she's not supposed to get upset, it's not good for her." John shook his head, worried over his wife's well being.

"She's fine, don't worry about her. Kailey's a strong girl, all you need to focus on is tying her ass down to get her to talk to you." Randy told him.

"Shut up, Orton. I can do that, I already know what I'm going to do. Just make sure that Justin doesn't try anything while they're at Lina's house." John said.

"Yeah, don't worry about that. How long do you think Vince would suspend us?" Randy asked. "If we decided to, I don't know, beat the living crap out of those punks."

John chuckled. "Not very long, since we're his top stars." Randy smirked. "Tops would be a couple of weeks."

"That's not so bad for me, I can spend those weeks with the family." Randy said making John laugh.

"You're so serious about this," John shook his head. "Randy, as much as I want to kick their ass, I'm pretty sure the girls wouldn't like it if we were to do something."

"What the girls don't know, won't piss them off." Randy told him.

"Randy, let's not make any drastic measures when we're not even sure where this is leading." John reasoned with his best friend. "But, just to be cautious, watch them tonight and we'll go from there."

"Alright, but I swear Cena, if I lose Angelina over this, I'm going to end up hurting you." Randy warned him.

John laughed. "Believe me, I'm shaking at the thought."

"Whatever, I'll just talk to you later." Randy hung up and slid inside his brother's car. "Have you seen those two around here?" He nodded his head towards Justin and Wade who was with a young boy around the same age as Caleb.

"Yep, that's Caleb's best friend's uncle." Nathan replied. "He seems like a really cool guy. But this is the first time I've seen him interact with Angelina."

"So before today, no contact whatsoever?" Randy asked.

"Nope," Nathan turned his ignition and backed out of his parking space. "But I wouldn't be worried if I were you."

"Why is that?" Randy questioned.

"Because, you're much better than that rookie," Nathan smirked.

"This is why you're my favorite, you feed my ego." Randy and Nathan laughed.

* * *

Randy stood beside Angelina as they watched Caleb's teammates and their families at their backyard. Angelina just finished washing the dishes, thanks to Randy's help. The kids were reliving their moments on the soccer field for their proud parents. Some of his teammates already left, but much to Randy's dismay, Wade's nephew was not one of them. Randy saw Justin and Wade sitting at a table talking to his father and younger brother. He didn't like the fact his family were mingling with the enemies, but they didn't know any better. Kailey was with Randy's mom and sister, keeping her away from Justin. John had texted Becky begging her to keep Justin away from his wife, which Becky happily obliged to.

"You know, I'm really proud of us," Angelina said out of the blue.

Randy looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We're showing some unity in front of our children. You're even sleeping over this weekend," Angelina explained. "I don't know, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like the fact we've become friends."

"So do I," He smiled. "I'm telling you Angie, this friendship is going to turn into more." He placed a hand over hers.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Randy." She moved her hand away. "Besides, don't you have a girlfriend?"

Randy froze. How did she find out about that? That girl wasn't even his girlfriend, more like his buddy he had a few benefits with. John wouldn't tell Angelina, but he was pretty sure Kailey would.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Randy replied.

"I think you're just lying now." She smirked. "Randy, honestly, it doesn't matter to me if you do. We're not in a relationship anymore, so you're not cheating on me."

"Angie, come on, why would I have a girlfriend if I'm trying to work things out with you?" Randy questioned.

"Well, you cheated on me while we were married, what's stopping you from doing something while we're not?" She questioned causing for him to clench his jaw.

"You're unbelievable. I understand that you're being cautious with me, but if I'm trying to change, I'm not going to try and have another relationship with another woman." Randy replied. His voice slightly low, meaning he was trying to control his temper.

Angelina nodded his head. "I guess I can trust that," she told him. "But like you've told me before, you have needs, if I'm not giving it to you, I'm pretty sure you're getting it somewhere else."

Randy could hear her walking away, he immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "Look, I do have needs, but that's the last thing on my mind especially since you're the one always in it." He told her. "And I'm sure you have needs as well, I just hope you don't get it from Barrett because you know I won't think twice on kicking his ass if he even touches or looks at you in a way I don't like." He let go of her, walking away as a smirk appeared on his face.

Angelina could not believe Randy just told her that. She always liked seeing this side of Randy. It made her feel good seeing his green-eyed monster coming out once in a while. Usually, it was her who was jealous of other women flocking themselves at Randy, but it was a nice change to see him jealous of someone. Given, Randy has shown this side before, but it seems that Wade was a threat to him.

She walked out to the backyard, feeling Randy's eyes on her, watching her every move. She was debating whether or not she should push Randy's buttons or not. It was a rare sight to see Randy Orton jealous so why not? But then again, she didn't want Randy attacking Wade in front of their son. She looked over at Randy and was shocked to see where he was sitting. He was with Jordan and Ricky and from what it looks like Randy was actually having a conversation with Jordan.

Angelina walked over to Kailey and the girls, sitting down beside Becky. Sophia was on Randy's lap, while Anthony was on Becky's lap.

"So, is it just me or is Randy watching you like a vulture watches its prey?" Kailey questioned making Becky and Elaine laugh, while Angelina just looked over at her ex-husband.

"Randy's just being observant," she replied.

"Of what? Your backyard?" Kailey asked.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Hey, pregnant woman, shouldn't you be trying to contact Cena now?"

"Cena? For what? I'm still very angry at that man." Kailey replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh god, come on, how long are you going to be mad at him? You know he's sorry." Angelina reasoned with her.

"Yes, well, I need a bit more time." Kailey told her.

Angelina nodded her head. She saw the seat besides her getting pulled out. She looked up, finding Wade Barrett smiling down at her. Angelina looked back at Randy and saw his clenched his fist, the one that was resting on the arm rest. The only thing that was restraining him was Sophia sitting on his lap. She noticed Ricky and Jordan laughing, shaking their head knowing Randy was pissed off.

"Becky, Elaine, can you help me put Sophia and Anthony to bed?" Kailey looked at the two Orton's unsure if they should leave Angelina alone with Wade. "I would handle them myself, but I am pregnant after all."

Angelina bit back a laugh, knowing that Kailey was just trying to give them some alone time. Kailey knew this wasn't a good idea, but Wade's her best friend, he practically begged her to give them some alone time in exchange of keeping Justin away from her.

"Kailey, you look beautiful," Wade told her making Kailey laugh.

"Barrett, you are such a kiss ass." She said before walking away with the two Orton women.

Randy watched as his sister and mother walked inside Angelina's home. Kailey walked over to Randy and got Sophia from him.

"Uh oh, Randy's going to kick his ass now." Jordan teased making Ricky and himself laugh.

"Shut up, stop being an instigator." Kailey told Jordan. "Anyways, Randy, don't do anything stupid. Your son is still here."

Kailey walked away and took Sophia inside the house. Randy watched Angelina and Wade as they began to talk to one another. He saw the smile that appeared on Angelina's face after Wade spoke and he couldn't even understand how he felt right now. He was beyond ticked off. He was getting ready to stand up when a hand held on to his arm, he looked beside him and found Ricky shaking his head.

"Sit down, Randy. Caleb's with them." Ricky warned.

He looked over and sure enough, Caleb was sitting on Angelina's lap as she and Wade talked.

"This is just great, when did that guy enter the picture?" Ricky questioned.

"I've seen him before, looking at Angie." Jordan said.

"What? When?" Randy asked, surprising Ricky on how he calmly he was speaking to Jordan.

"I've seen him a couple of times when I'm in town and we go to Caleb's games, but this is the first time I've seen them talk." Jordan answered. "You should be careful Orton, it doesn't seem like he's one of the guys you can intimidate to disappear."

Ricky laughed along with his best friend. It was true. Wade was not a guy Randy can threaten and scare off. Not only was Wade as big as Randy, it seems like he had the balls to talk to Angelina with Randy around, something guys don't even dare to do in front of Randy, even if it was in a friendly manner. But the thing that caught Ricky's attention was how Wade completely got Angelina's attention. To him, it seems like his baby sister was starting to like Wade Barrett and if that was the case, Randy definitely has competition now.


	9. Game On

**A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Ladies! I apologize for taking so long with an update, but College life has started for me and let me say, it's overwhelming! I mean, as much as I like it since it's not high school, it's so different. Took some time to adjust to it, but now, I'm good! And since I've adjusted, I have an update! This update is quite long so I hope you all will like it! I love you all! Thank you for the continuous support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstars, just my ideas.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Game On**

- Raw -

Raw is in Chicago, Illinois for that night.

Randy flew to Chicago the day before with Sophia and Anthony. Angelina and Kailey were to follow Monday morning since Angelina still needed to make sure that Jordan and Ricky was going to stay with her son. Caleb hated saying goodbye to his mom. He wanted to go with her, but he still had two months of school left. He couldn't wait till he got out of school just so he could travel around with his mom.

The real reason as to why Angelina stayed behind was because of her date with Wade Barrett. Somehow, someway, she was able to keep it a secret from Randy. She couldn't find a reason to tell him as to why she was staying behind, so she made up a lie about Jordan and Ricky. It felt really good that she was able to hide it from Randy. She planned on telling him, just not on that day since he might have stayed and tried to prevent her from going. But the problem was, the paparazzi decided to come out that night, in St. Louis out of all places. She was pretty sure that they were only around in New York and Los Angeles most of the time, but not that night. They took a picture of her and she was pretty sure that it could be posted online at any time. The last thing she wanted was for Randy to find out in that way.

Even if they were no longer married, she knew how Randy could get when he gets jealous. He made it very clear that he intends to reconcile with her and she knew that Randy gets what he wants, no matter what. It's not like he has never been rejected, but the point is, when Randy has his mind set on something, it eventually becomes his. Randy is very overprotective and possessive, something that he's never been shy about when it came to Angelina. Ring or no ring, Angelina is his.

Angelina slid out of the rental car and grabbed her purse from the backseat. Kailey slid out as well, her purse already in her hands. Once the doors were closed, Angelina locked the car. They entered the arena and walked towards Randy's locker room, which was pointed out by one of the security guards. Angelina opened the door, finding Randy with Ted DiBiase. In his hands was a tabloid magazine. Ted's head went up, hearing the door open, making eye contact with Angelina. He cleared his throat and excused himself, walking out the door, giving Angelina a hug. Randy gripped the magazine harder, knowing his ex-wife has finally made it to Chicago.

Kailey looked at Randy and coughed. "Um, Ran, where are the kids?"

"John's locker room," he replied, his voice barely audible.

Kailey gave Angelina a small smile, squeezing her arm softly. "You'll be fine." With that, she walked away from the two.

Angelina walked in the room, closing the door behind her. She sat on the couch, next to Randy who was sitting on a steel chair, the magazine still in his hands.

"I guess you lied about Jordan and Ricky." Randy spoke up. His voice was still barely audible. He was having a hard time controlling his temper.

"Randy, look, I wanted to tell you about Wade, but it's nothing serious. He just wanted to go out for dinner." Angelina reasoned with him, thinking of the best words to calm the situation.

Randy chuckled, shaking his head. "Are you kidding me? So is this dinner supposed to be like what Justin and Kailey had? Because I'm telling you right now, from what I see in these pictures, he walked out of the restaurant with you and he brought you home." He threw the magazine across the room and stood up. "So not unless he somehow fucked up during the ride from the restaurant to your house, then I don't see anything that can save his ass right now."

"Randy, calm down, it's nothing to be alarmed about." Angelina placed his hand in between hers. "I reassure you that my dinner with Wade is nothing you should be worried about."

"Are you going to see him again?" Randy questioned, his eyes connecting with hers.

Angelina's eyes drop to the ground as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm not sure." She murmured.

Randy growled, clenching his fist. "You're not going to see him again." He told her.

"What? Since when did you start dictating my life? Randy, I am free to see whoever I want to and so are you." Angelina retorted. She lifted up her left hand. "You see my hand? There's no ring on there so I suggest you think about what you tell me before you try dictating my life."

Randy smirked, softly grabbed her hand, examining it. "Do you want a ring on that finger because I can easily put one there."

She scowled at him. "Randy, why won't you date? I mean, it's not against the law."

"Angelina, the only reason you're trying to get me to date is because you're obviously interested in dating this, this, this _rookie_." His tone changed into a venomous tone as he said the word rookie.

"No, I'm trying to get you to date because that's what you obviously wanted, to experience other people and maybe find a serious girlfriend or whatnot." Angelina replied, letting his hand go.

"I don't want a girlfriend not unless it's going to be you." Randy's temper was slowly dropping. "But I will tell you this, Barrett knows better than to go out with you."

"Why? Because you've made it clear to everyone I'm off-limits?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't have to do that, sweetheart. They know better than to try anything with you." He smirked once more, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his back against the wall.

Angelina slightly shifted in her seat as Randy intently stared at her.

"Look, I am going to see Wade again. I understand you're angry, but I think it's my time to dip my foot in the dating pool, Randy. You've had yours and if you don't want to embrace your freedom, that's fine by me." She stood up and walked over to him, standing in front of him as close as she could get. She placed a hand on his chest and slightly leaned towards him, their faces inches away. "I guess you just have to live with my decision."

Angelina pulled away from him, but was pulled back by Randy, their faces inches away from one another again. He licked his lips as he looked down at hers, trying his best to control his needs. "You know, you should enjoy the memories from your date now because by the end of this night, Barrett won't ever look your away again." He smirked as he let her go. Their eyes stayed connected as Randy walked towards the locker room door. He opened it and walked out, leaving Angelina speechless.

* * *

Kailey stood outside of John's door, unsure whether she should knock or just walk in. For the last five minutes, she's been debating with herself. A couple of people passed by her, greeting her and would give her a questioning look as to why she was outside her husband's locker room and not inside. She raised her hand once more and it went down once more.

'Is this really that difficult?' She ask herself as the debate continues.

"Kai!" A voice called out to her.

She turned around and found Evan Bourne walking towards her. As soon as he was close enough, he pulled her into a hug, but didn't squeeze her as he usually would because of the baby.

"It's good to see you," He told her as he pulled away.

"You too, how've you been?" She ask, as they began to walk away from John's locker room, a weight was slightly being lifted off her shoulders as they did.

"I'm good, been keeping John sane." He tease her.

Kailey laugh. "Well, thank you Mr. Bourne." She wrap an arm around his waist as he wrap an arm around her shoulder. "So, what's been the gossip around here lately?"

"You mean, besides the fact that your best friend has Randy Orton fuming, nothing really." Evan shrugged. "Oh, and John passing down his torch of social butterfly to John Morrison, then nothing really."

Kailey laugh once more. "Passing down the torch?"

Evan chuckled. "Yes, well, John passed down the torch to other John since your husband seems to be the most anti-social person I have ever met in my entire life this past week." Evan explained. "And I'm sure it has nothing to do with you whatsoever, right?"

Kailey feign a shock look on her face. "Me? Have something to do with John's downfall in society? Never."

"Of course not," Evan chuckles. "How can sweet, innocent, and pregnant Kailey ever do that to her loving husband."

She playfully smacks him, making Evan laugh. "Alright Evan, enough of the jokes. How have things been here lately?"

"Kailey, not much has changed. You've only been gone for a week, babe." Evan told her. "But it is true what I've said about John, he's been very unJohn like."

"What?"

"He's not really that great to be around with. I mean, John's a great guy, but after you went off the road, he's been in a really bad mood lately." Evan explained. "We've all been very understanding since you know how fast news gets around back here. Everyone knows you two are on the outs right now because of Justin Gabriel."

Kailey bit her lip. She didn't want Justin to start of in that way in the WWE, with everyone thinking he was trying to steal her away from John. That was the last thing she wanted.

"You don't actually believe rumors do you?" Kailey asked him.

"Of course not, but it would explain his odd behavior. I mean, when you got off the road when you were pregnant with Anthony he never acted like this." Evan reasoned with her. "I don't know, but have you talked to John recently?"

Kailey looked at Evan and shook her head. "No, I was going to, but you called me over."

Evan chuckled. "You're such a liar." He teased her. "I'll walk you back to his locker room and shove you in there to get this over with."

"I don't think it's very safe for you to shove me in a room." Kailey teased. "I know John and I are not seeing eye to eye, but I'm pretty sure he'll kick your butt if you shoved me in his room."

Evan laughed. "I think John will be too overwhelmed by your presence to care about me."

Kailey laughed as the weight came back on her shoulder as she and Evan turned around to walk back to John's locker room.

"You know, everything's going to be fine." Evan tried to calm her down.

"I know, but what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" She questioned.

Evan gave her a look and she laughed. "You never know," Kailey shrugged.

"Oh come on, Kails. John loves you, just because he's angry doesn't mean he doesn't want to talk to you." Evan shook his head. "That's impossible."

They finally arrived to their destination. Evan gave her one last hug before walking away. Kailey took a deep breath, placed her hand on the door knob, and turned it.

* * *

"She's so fucking unbelievable." Randy growled making Adam laugh.

"You know, only Angie can do this to you." Adam teased making Randy send him a deadly glare.

"Adam, can you be serious here for a moment? She went on a date with Barrett. A date. Angelina doesn't go on dates." Randy told him making Adam laugh harder.

"Randy, how do you know she doesn't? I mean you're not with her 24/7, so technically she could have gone on dates when you weren't around." Adam pointed out.

"The paparazzi would have gotten a picture."

"No, they wouldn't have. They hardly get pictures of her in St. Louis."

Randy slammed his hand down on the table. He was currently in catering with Adam, Cody, and Ted. He couldn't stay in the same room as Angelina, knowing they would get into a screaming match. He told the guys about what happened between Angelina and they just found the whole story amusing.

"You have no idea how much I want to kill Barrett." Randy said through gritted teeth.

Adam placed a hand on his former teammates shoulder. "I think I do," Adam said to him. "Look Randy, I know you're very upset with her dating Barrett, but what are you going to do? She's technically allowed to do whatever she wants to. I mean, it's not like you don't have a girlfriend."

Randy smacked Adam. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Ted chuckled. "Since when?"

"What is up with everyone saying I have a girlfriend? I'm done with that bullshit, you three know that." Randy told them.

Cody shook his head. "Actually we don't. Last time we were in town, you had some relationship with some chick here."

"That was six months ago, Cody. I'm obviously done with all that nonsense. All I want is Angelina." Randy countered.

"Okay, you've obviously made that very clear," Adam said. "But why can't you just let her try things out with Barrett and if they don't work, then you can swoop in for the kill."

Randy looked at Adam with an incredulous look on his face, not believe his suggestion. How can Adam even suggest that to him? If he were to let Barrett and Angelina continue this, Randy might just lose. And he hated losing, especially when it came to his ex-wife.

"No, that's not going to happen. I'm going to fight for her." Randy said, bringing a smile to his friend's faces.

"Fight for her? You mean killing Barrett?" Cody teased.

Randy shot him a look making Cody pursed his lips and look away from him. "No, I'm going to show Angelina that I can win her back to my arms without threatening Barrett."

Laughter was heard from the next table as Wade, Justin, and David Otunga were sharing a few words with one another. Randy turned his attention towards the three former NXT rookies. He stood up and walked over the table, his friend's looking on, unsure of what Randy's intentions were. He placed his hands on the table making the three men look up at him. Justin looked at Randy and notice how his eyes were focused on Wade. They all knew why Randy was at their table, Angelina. Wade was just telling them about the amazing time he had with Angelina and how they were planning on doing it again whenever there was time.

"Can you give me a moment alone with Wade?" Randy asked, his eyes still fixated on Wade.

Justin and David stood up slowly, unsure if they should leave Wade with 'The Viper,' whose temper was something that everyone knew about. They slowly walked away from the two, standing by the door, just in case their tempers got the best of them.

"What can I do for you, Orton?" Wade questioned as Randy sat down across from him.

"So, dating my ex-wife, you sure you wanna go there?" Randy asked, his tone sounded disapproving.

Wade chuckled. "Why not, she's a beautiful girl and she has an amazing personality. I can look over the fact that she's your ex."

"Well, I'm glad you can look that over, but I just wanted to let you know something, Barrett." Randy started to sound venomous, the smirk on Wade's face immediately vanishing. "I'm not going to tell you to stay away from Angelina, I'm not going to tell you to stop dating her. But I will tell you this, I will fight for her and no matter what you do or say to her, she will always be mine."

"Really now?" Wade smirk appeared on his face again. "Well, you didn't hear our conversation that night, so if I were you I would run it by her so she's aware and all."

Randy's fist balled up, making Adam rush over to him, placing a hand on Randy's shoulder, holding him back. Wade slightly backed off from the table, just in case Randy tried to jump over it.

"Listen Barrett, I'm going to tell you this one and only one time, you need to back the fuck off Angelina. I'm trying my best not to kick your skull in right now so you should be thankful that we're in a public place because otherwise, you would be done for." Randy told him, standing up, shrugging off Adam's hands.

Adam pulled Randy towards the doors and they walked out, leaving some superstars in the catering room looking after them. It's not like they've never seen him this angry before, they just never saw anyone provoke Randy the way Wade did tonight. And they knew this wasn't going to be the last time the two would come into blows.

* * *

The two Cena's sat in silence as Sophia and Anthony crawled on the floor, playing tag or whatever game they came up with that night. John was sitting on one end of the couch, while Kailey sat on the other end with her arms crossed over her chest. Kailey wanted to talk to him, but it wasn't advisable since the two kids were still in the room. Thankfully, Angelina was available so she texted her to pick up the kids. Angelina walked in John's locker room, giving the two Cena's a small smile before whisking the kids away. Once Angelina and the kids were out of the door, John stood up and started getting ready for the show.

Kailey looked at him and sighed. "So that's it? You're not going to say anything to me?"

John dropped his things on his back and turned around to look at his wife. "Kailey, I've been calling you non-stop this past week, you haven't answered my phone calls."

"Can you blame me, John? You were being a total douche over nothing." Kailey countered.

John pinched the bridge of his nose. He reminded himself that Kailey couldn't get stressed. He took a deep breath and let it out before sitting next to his wife. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Baby, listen, I'm sorry about that night. You're right, I overreacted, but you need to understand how I was feeling that night, Kails. He's your ex-fiancé. It's hard for me to be okay with you going to dinner with him. I should have not overreacted and just let you go to have one dinner with him." John said. "You're my wife and I should trust you not to do anything. I'm sorry about everything, babe. Can you please forgive me?"

Kailey's hormones began to kick in as tears fell from her eyes. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around John. She truly did miss her husband and having this distance between them just showed her how much she truly loves John and how much he loves her. "I'm sorry for not answering your calls, babe." She told him.

He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it, you were angry."

"John, I don't like fighting with you," She said as she pulled away from him.

"Neither do I babe, but you know it can't be avoided at times." He softly kissed her on the lips, glad to be finally kissing them once more. "But it's normal for us to fight, I for one think that fighting is good since it gives us great make-up sex."

Kailey laughed, playfully smacking her husband. "You know, I think I have to agree with that." She captured his lips once more.

John pulled away and gave her a couple of pecks as a smile appeared on his face, his dimples showing. Kailey pulled away and placed her hand on John's cheek, softly caressing it. "I missed you, boo." She told him.

"I missed you too." He replied.

"Evan reported to me that you were unbearable this past week." She teased him making John chuckle.

"Remind me to try and get Evan on my side so he'll stop reporting things to you." Kailey laughed. "But come on, babe, you know I can't function without you."

"Aww boo! I'm sorry," John wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his hand on her growing belly. "Randy told me you went on that dinner thing with Justin. How was that?"

Kailey wasn't surprised there. Randy was going to eventually tell John. She just expected him to do it as soon as he found out. If anything, she thought that the reason for John's non-stop calls was because of the fact that he knew.

"Yeah, it was whatever. You were right though." Kailey leaned back on the couch. "He was trying to see if there was still a chance between us."

John looked at Kailey, not surprised by her admission. Of course that's what Justin wanted, but it just angered him that this douchebag had her all to himself. John knew he should have convinced Vince to let him go to St. Louis with Randy. He could just imagine Justin's words and it just infuriated him. John was never a violent person, but he would make an exception for Justin.

"Babe, I don't like being right when it comes to things like that. It's just unfortunate I wasn't there to kick his ass, but I always have opportunities to do it on national television." John smirked making Kailey laugh.

"John, don't be ridiculous. You don't have to hurt, Justin. At least now, you don't have to worry about us going on another dinner or something." Kailey pointed out.

"True, but either way, I still don't mind kicking his ass."

"I'm sure you wouldn't, but it's nothing babe, seriously."

"What did he tell you?" John asked.

Kailey sighed. "Nothing out of the ordinary, he just told me that he expected me to wait for him."

John rolled his eyes. "Ah, what a total douche, babe. I'm sorry you had to go through with that."

"So am I, I should have just listened to you, babe. I'm sorry when I get hardheaded."

John chuckled. "That's what makes me love you boo."

Kailey laughed and playfully smacked her husband. She leaned against the armrest of the couch and placed her legs on John's lap.

"So what else did he say to you? I mean, something else must have upset you."

John wasn't really sure if he wanted to know what happened between Justin and Kailey. He wasn't a jealous type of guy and his temper hardly came out, but when it came down to it, Justin was pushing his buttons the wrong way. Kailey is his wife and Justin needs to get that through his thick head.

"That was pretty much it, babe. The dinner started out good. We just started talking about what we've been up to and all that stuff. He told me he's been following his dream, making it big in FCW." Kailey began. "We asked about our families and that's about it."

"When does he become a total douche?" It was the only part that John was truly interested in knowing.

Kailey playfully smacked her husband, causing him to laugh. "What? Babe, come on, I feel that you're skipping the best part of the story." John pouted making Kailey laugh.

"Alright, sorry for missing your favorite part." Kailey shook her head. "Anyways, I told him everything's practically the same with me and then he added that the only difference is that I'm married. Things changed from there. I told him that he doesn't seem very happy about it and he admitted that he wasn't. That's when he told me that he expected me to wait for him."

John nodded his head. "Well, I'm sorry he was a douche."

"You're not sorry," She told him.

"Okay, I'm not, but I can see it upsets you, Kails." John placed a hand over her bump. "The last thing I want is for you to be upset, Kailey. Justin's not worth your time."

"I know, but all I wanted to do was close the chapter between us." Kailey replied. "I know you don't understand the concept of closure, John, but I just really want that from him."

"Okay, look Kailey, if it means this much to you, why won't you ask Justin to dinner one last time? Make sure this time, you control the conversation and you get your closure." John had no idea what has gotten into him, but seeing a smile on Kailey's face meant a lot to him and if this made her smile about the situation, they why not? "I know you're in disbelief that I'm actually suggesting this but you seem really affected by this. I don't like seeing you bothered."

Kailey looked at John and gave her husband a small smile. She really did appreciate the fact that he could put his feelings aside just so that she can have her closure with Justin. She knows how much John hated the idea of her having to go out with Justin again, but yet he's letting her go. Thanks to her hormones, Kailey started tearing up, touched by her husband's actions.

"Boo, I love you, you know that?"

John smiled, wiping a tear that fell from her eye. "I doubt it sometimes, but most of the times I know."

Kailey gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Babe, why won't you come with me? Just so that he doesn't have any other choice but to stay on topic,"

"Sounds good to me," John grinned.

"So when are we having this dinner then?" Kailey questioned.

"Whenever you want, babe. We're going back to Florida tomorrow morning, so we can do it then." John replied, placing her legs on the couch as he stood up to get ready for tonight.

"Will you ask him for me?" Kailey asked.

John looked at his wife, giving her an odd look. "You want me to ask him?" John chuckled and shook his head. "Babe, you should ask him, I don't think Justin would want to go on a date with me. Besides it might get to Randy."

Kailey laughed. "Oh yes, we don't want to upset Randy."

"Even though I think Justin would be flattered if I asked him out." John winked at his wife.

"Shut up, John. This is why I didn't want you hanging out with Orton." Kailey teased making John laugh.

He feigned a hurt look and placed his hand over his chest. "Baby, taking Randy away from me would be like taking away a piece of my heart."

Kailey laughed harder. The door opened, Randy walked in raising an eyebrow at the Cena's who were still hysterically laughing.

"Do I even wanna know?" Randy questioned as Kailey wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"No, it's not very interesting either way." Kailey answered.

John laughed a little longer before calming down. "What's up, Orton?"

"Where's Sophia?" He asked, sitting beside Kailey's feet on the couch.

"Your girl took her away," John smirked. "Or should I say Barrett's lady?"

Randy glared at John, immediately wiping the smirk off his best friend's face.

"I'm kidding," John told him. "Anyway, so, I heard about the incident in catering."

"How?" Randy questioned.

John held up his phone. "I think you put the fear of God inside all the guys who were even going to try and ask Angelina out."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Cody told me that you scared half the locker room when you were threatening, Barrett." John chuckled. "By the way, good job, you completely pushed away any other guy who was planning to ask Angie out."

"There were other guys?"

"Oh come on, Orton, Barrett practically opened the flood gates."

Kailey looked between the two best friends and laughed at their intensity. But then, something ran through her mind, Randy confronted Wade.

"You confronted Wade?" Kailey asked, her eyes intently on Randy.

Randy looked over at Kailey, remembering how Wade and Kailey are best friends. He sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, Kails, I did."

Kailey looked at Randy, expecting his actions. She was practically preparing herself for Wade's advances towards Angelina. She of course knew that Randy would end up confronting Wade. She just prayed that Randy didn't do any physical harm to Wade. Wade's like a brother to her and she would hate it if another brother like figure, Randy, would hurt him. But then again, Wade's a big boy, she was pretty sure he could handle what Randy throws at him.

"Did you hit him?" Kailey asked.

Randy shook his head. "No, I thought about you."

"Me? Why me?" Kailey questioned, surprised by his answer. She expected to hear Angelina's name.

Randy shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I know how much you adore the guy, him being your best friend and all."

Kailey gave him a small smile. "I don't know if I should thank you for considering me."

"Come on Kails, it may not seem like it, but you're like another sister to me. Seeing you hurt is not something I would like to see, especially if I'm the reason." Randy told her, picking up her feet and placing it on his lap. "However, I can't promise you anything if he does anything with Angelina I wouldn't like."

John laughed. "Whatever he does with Angie, you won't like."

"Precisely, so if he were to do anything else after my warning tonight, then well, you can't say I didn't warn him." Randy smirked.

Kailey shook his head. "You know, in my honest opinion, not because Wade's my best friend or what not, but I think it's healthy for you to have competition, Randy." Both wrestlers looked at her. "I mean you won her over so easily before, a little competition for you wouldn't be so horrible."

"I already have enough competition with her conscience, I don't need anymore competition." Randy countered.

"Randy, Kails is just trying to tell you to step up your game." John backed his wife up.

"Look, I'll fix this and I will get her back even with Wade in the picture." Randy smirked. "I have one thing Wade doesn't."

"And what is that?" Kailey asked.

Randy looked over at her. "My kids."

* * *

Randy opened the door to his locker room and walked in, gripping the door handle as he saw the sight before him. Angelina was on the couch with Anthony, feeding him some fruits while on the floor, playing with his baby girl was Wade Barrett. Randy tried his best to put a smile on his face, keeping in mind that Sophia was still in the room. He closed the door, finally catching the attention of the two other adults in the room. Angelina averted her eyes quickly towards Wade, praying that there would be no confrontation and somehow, someway, Randy would ignore the scene before him and just walk away.

"Barrett," Randy said.

Wade stood up and smirked. "Orton."

Sophia stood up and walked over to her father, hugging his leg as she always does to greet him. "Hi Daddy," She looked up at him, a smile similar to Angelina graced her face. "Uncwle Wade was playing dollies with me."

"Really, baby? That's cool." He picked her up, eyeing Wade as he passed by him, the smirk on the Rookie's face still visible.

"Angie, I'll see you later. I'll text you." Wade bent down towards her level and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, Orton."

Randy eyed Wade as he walked out of the room. His gaze turned towards Angelina once Wade was out of the door. Sophia looked at her father and placed a hand on either side of her father's face and squeezed his cheeks together, laughing as Randy's face scrunched up.

"Daddy, I wanna see Caleb." Sophia pouted.

"You'll see Caleb tomorrow, baby." Randy told her.

"But I want to see him now." Sophia crossed her arms over her chest, the pout still on her lips.

Angelina handed her phone to Randy and he gave her a questioning look.

"Call Caleb on my phone and give the phone to Sophia, so they can talk," She explained.

He nodded his head and searched for Caleb on Angelina's phone. Angelina sat Anthony on her lap, wiping his mouth, giving him his sippy cup.

"Can we go Mama?" Anthony asked, tilting his head as he held on his sippy cup.

Angelina smiled. "She's going to come, sweetie, she's just with dada."

Randy sat beside Angelina, placing Sophia on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked at Anthony who was now on Angelina's lap.

"Tony, how old are you?" Randy asked.

Anthony looked over at Randy and held up two fingers. "Two,"

Sophia looked over at Anthony and smiled. "I'm three, Daddy." She proudly said.

"I know you are, baby." Randy kissed her forehead.

"Anthony, who's your favorite, Mama or Dada?" Randy asked making Angelina smack his stomach.

Anthony tilted his head, not understanding the question. Kailey walks in the locker room, followed by John. A smile immediately appears on Anthony's face as his parents walks in the room. He holds up his hands as his mother walked over to him, bending down to his level and placing a kiss on his face before picking him up.

"Randy, we should head over to gorilla now," John told him.

Randy nodded his head, placing Sophia on the floor, turning over to Angelina. "We need to talk later, okay?" His voice didn't sound angry, surprising Angelina. He kissed her cheek before standing up, picking up Sophia once more and kissing her on the cheek as well. "I'll see you later, Sophie." He placed her on Angelina's lap before walking out with John.

Kailey sat beside Angelina, placing Anthony on the floor, letting him play around with Sophia.

"Glad to see you're alive." Kailey said making Angelina laugh.

"Believe me, I'm shocked myself." Angelina shook her head. "Did you hear about what happened in catering?"

Kailey nodded her head. "Yep, news travels fast down here."

"Sure does, anyways, so, I'm guessing the talk with the hubby went well?" Angelina asked.

Kailey smiled. "Yes, it did. It went so well that he told me to go on another dinner with Justin."

Angelina gave Kailey an incredulous look. Was it possible for John to do that? Maybe it was. John and Randy were two different people even though they were the best of friends. John didn't overreact like Randy did and his temper is rarely seen.

"I don't believe you," Angelina narrowed her eyes.

Kailey laughed. "You don't have to believe me, but I'm telling you, it happened."

"Wow, so how is this going to work out? St. Louis again?" Angelina questioned.

"I haven't spoken to Justin yet, but I'm thinking tomorrow night in Florida since we're all going home." Kailey smiled. "John's coming along with me."

Angelina laughed. "John wants to go with you?" Angelina shook her head. "Um, is the world ending?"

"Isn't that at 2012? It's only 2010, Angie." Kailey rolled her eyes. "But yes, John wants to go with me just so we can make sure that the conversation doesn't go back to the past."

"I'm jealous, I wish Randy could be that understanding."

"He is," Kailey smiled. "He just lets his jealousy get the best of him."

"Sadly, so when are you planning to talk to Mr. Gabriel?" Angelina questioned.

"Soon," Kailey replied. "Most likely after the show."

"I'm proud of you, are you going to do it alone?"

"Most likely, I would wait for John, but I don't think it's necessary. I don't need to kill them each other before we even get to dinner, at least then we're in a public place."

Angelina laughed. "I agree, you should bring Anthony instead. You know, just so we know he won't try anything."

"I agree, Anthony is attached to my hips either way so I don't think I have a choice." Kailey smiled. "How was your date with Wade?"

Angelina smiled. "Can I just say, you have a great taste on picking your best friend. I'm just surprised you never fell in love with the guy."

Kailey gagged. "Please, Wade is not my type. He's too tall for me."

* * *

Justin walked out of the Nexus locker room and towards his rental car. He was exhausted from tonight's events and all he wanted to do was sleep. His eyes were already slightly closing as he walked and the yawns wouldn't stop coming. He pushed the door that led to the parking lot and exited the building, the warm Chicago air hitting him as he did. Tonight's events slightly put a smile on his face. He knows he wasn't supposed to enjoy it, but beating John Cena to the pulp was just becoming a bit too satisfying for him. Backstage, he couldn't put his hands on Cena or any wrestler he had a problem with for that matter, it would just lead into trouble with management. But if you did it as part of a storyline, you had to make it as real as possible, so throwing a few real hits wouldn't get you in trouble. Anything to put on a show, right?

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a figure standing by his car, holding a purse. The purse was familiar to him. It was the gift he gave her for their second year anniversary. Kailey looked at Justin, offering him a small smile, which he returned.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked. "If you're looking for an argument, can I just take a rain check?"

Kailey slightly laughed. "No, actually I was wondering if we can redo our dinner. You're free to say no, but I just want some closure, Justin, so we can both move on and at least become friends."

"That sounds good to me." Justin was on the same page as Kailey. He didn't like how their last meeting ended and he wanted a redo of some sorts. He was overjoyed to learn that Kailey wanted the same thing. But that didn't mean he was giving up on Kailey. If starting off as friends is what he has to do to get her back, then he'll start from there.

"Um, one condition though," She smiled sheepishly.

He arched an eyebrow. "Okay, what is it?"

"John has to tag along. Not his idea, mine. It's not that I'm not comfortable with you, but I just feel having John there would get us where we want to be." Kailey told him.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable with having Cena around," He replied. "Can't he just eat a table away from us or something?"

"I'll discuss it with him and I'll let you know." She offered. "I'll text you."

With that, she walked away, leaving him to tend to his thoughts. Justin couldn't believe where he and Kailey stood now. He absolutely hated it. Letting Kailey go was one of the biggest mistakes in his life and to have it thrown to his face every time he goes to work, makes it much worst. Just to see her holding hands with Cena irritated him. Knowing that they had a kid together with another one on the way just infuriated him. Cena's life was supposed to be his life. The mistakes he made throughout his life are things he can never take back. He just had to learn from them. As much as he hated to admit it, Kailey was never going to be his again. John Cena was her life now. But maybe, just maybe, during their dinner together, he can persuade her to think other wise.

* * *

Kailey sat on Angelina's bed as she got Sophia ready for bed. She was currently telling Angelina about her encounter with Justin. As much as Kailey wanted to close the chapter with Justin, she felt that it wouldn't get straight to the point without having John around. She knew how Justin worked. This was all part of his master plan to try and win her back of some sorts. She wasn't going to lie, she will always love Justin. He was her first love and like what they say, you will always love your first love. Having him around was slightly awkward for her, but she only felt that way for John. She just didn't like having her ex-boyfriend around her husband and much worst, they work together, in an angle that required for them to beat the living shit out of each other. Could they not ask for a better job? She knew that both men wanted to get their hands on each other. Their job just gave them an excuse to do it without some sort of punishment with the law.

"So, what do you want to do?" Angelina plopped down the bed next to Kailey, as Sophia got situated in the living room, watching television with her father.

"I honestly don't know." Kailey pouted. "I want to finish this whole situation with him, but I'm not doing it without John."

"I understand, so why won't you just have John sit in another table, close enough so he can prevent anything from happening." Angelina told her.

Kailey shook her head. "I don't want John to be alone."

"Okay, how about this, Randy and I can go along with John. Just have the dinner in St. Louis and that'll solve everyone's problems." Angelina smiled.

"That's a great idea, I'll let John know." Kailey smiled, wrapped her arms around Angelina. "What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea, but lucky for you, you'll never have to find out." Angelina pulled away, returning her best friend's smile. "Now go in that living room and tell your man. Send Randy and Sophia in here."

Kailey laughed and nodded her head. She walked in the living room, quickly telling Randy and Sophia that Angelina was calling them. She sat next to John who was sitting on one end of the couch, focused on the television. John automatically lifted up his arm and Kailey snuggled onto him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hand on her belly.

"Babe, I have to tell you something." Kailey began.

"Oh god, Kails, you don't begin with that type of sentence." John groaned.

Kailey chuckled and playfully smacked him. "Shut up, you act like I'm going to break-up with you."

"Yes, well, when women usually say that, nothing good comes out of it." John retorted.

"Shut up and just listen." Kailey sighed. "I spoke to Justin and he said that he didn't feel comfortable with having you with us during dinner."

"I don't give a damn how he feels. You're my wife and if you want me to be there, then I will be there." John scoffed.

"I know that baby, so Angelina came up with a plan. What if we just have dinner in St. Louis and they can tag along. You can have dinner with them in another table, right next to ours and you can observe from there." She told him.

John looked down at her and sighed. "Look, Kailey, if you want to speak to the guy, fine. I'll tag along, just make sure after this, he won't be lusting over you anymore."

"I'll make sure, baby." Kailey assured him. "Thanks for this, John. I love you."

"I love you too, boo." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning his attention back to the television.

Kailey fished her phone out of her pocket to text Justin. She had a good feeling about tomorrow night. She just hoped that after everything, she and Justin can start over, as friends.

* * *

Randy walked in the bedroom to find Angelina sitting on the bed using her phone. He turned the television on and put it on the Disney Channel. He had to get Sophia distracted while he spoke to Angelina. He sat beside her, scooting a little closer so their arms were touching. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile. They still haven't talked about the incident earlier and he wanted to make sure they were on good terms.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Randy said, causing Angelina to place her phone on her lap.

"It's okay, I understand why you reacted in that way." She replied. "Doesn't mean I want it to happen again though," Angelina turned her body and looked him in the eyes. "You're going to have to accept that I'm dating other people, Randy. I understand your concerns, but I think it's time for me to experience this scene, ya know? And I want you to date other people as well. If we do get back together, at least we won't have urges to experiment with other people."

Randy shook his head. "But you know we don't need that reassurance, Angie. We both love each other so much." He took both of her hands into his. "Angelina, you don't need Barrett to prove to yourself that you love me or that we're meant to be together. You know we are."

"No, Randy. I don't know that. After everything that has happened, I think we need to go back to stage one. Friends first and if we get passed that and I trust you again, then maybe, just maybe we can get back together."

"You know it's not a maybe, Angelina. We are going to get back together. I'm going to court you again, I'll make you fall head over heels in love with me, just you wait and see." Randy let go of her hands. "You're mine, Angie. I don't care if Wade is around or any other guy for that matter. In the end of the day, you're the mother of my child, you're the love of my life and just for those two things, I refuse to ever let you go." Angelina looked into Randy's eyes, seeing the determination that she once saw when he decided to become a wrestler. Till this day, the determination in his eyes was still there when it came to wrestling. She just never saw that look in his eyes when it came to her. She knew that in some ways, she was fighting a losing battle with him.

After all, Randy always gets what he wants.


	10. Determination

**A/N: GUESS WHO HAS AN UPDATE! I DO! YES! I'm so excited to update, I haven't updated in so long. I've missed this story and all of you. I know I posted a message about making changes, but no worries, the story has stayed the same, absolutely nothing has changed. I hope you guys like the newest update. This should have been posted years ago, but things just got hectic. I appreciate and definitely feel blessed that I still have amazing readers. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I rather not make any promises. I'm starting to write Chapter 10 now, just so at least I have some things written out already. Thank you so much for the support, I love you all!**

**If you guys ever want to message me, to ask questions or whatever really, feel free to do so! lol**

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Randy Orton or anything from the WWE. I just own my idea and characters that I have created.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**- The Next Day -**

**- Randy & Angelina -**

Randy and Angelina flew back to Missouri to attend their counseling session that was scheduled for that day. They left Sophia with Kailey since she was staying at their house with John, Anthony and Caleb. Justin had agreed to the dinner for that night, so the Cena's came to town. Right after the session, they were going to have lunch with Nathan and Becky before heading home to prepare for tonight's festivities. Nathan was once again coming over to babysit the three kids while their parents handle the whole Justin situation during dinner. Randy was immediately on board with the girl's plan, much to their surprise. Then again, John was around this time around, so of course, Randy had no problem going along with the plan since he didn't feel like he was betraying his best friend.

They walked in to Doctor Robert's office and sat down on the couch, waiting for her to come in, as she had stepped out for a moment. Things were much better from their previous session with her. For starters, they've been slowly building a friendship. Even though they had a bump on the road the night before, things were getting better.

Baby steps. Simple as that.

Dr. Roberts walked in the room, smiling at the couple before her. The tension was no longer felt in the room, which was always a good sign.

"Good morning Randy and Angelina, how are things?" She started off.

"Good, I think we did well on our homework." Randy grinned.

Dr. Roberts smiled. "That sounds great, how'd it go?"

Randy looked at Angelina and she gestured for him to go on ahead.

"Well, first off, we talked things out. It was a bit frustrating and heads clashed, but we talked about some of our issues and we've decided to become friends." Randy summarized their talk.

"That sounds great, so now the question I have for you Angelina, have you forgiven Randy?" She asked, looking at the younger woman.

Angelina shook her head. "No, but I'm on that road."

"That sounds good, as long as we're on the right path, we're making progress." She smiled. "So like I've said, we're going to have a bit of an odd session. I want you to tell one another the things you like and dislike about one another. You can say as many as you want. No limits." She explained. "So, Angelina, why won't you go first?"

Angelina looked at Dr. Roberts before turning towards Randy, a smile slowly appearing on her face. Randy chuckled as he looked at his ex-wife. This should be an interesting session.

"So, I just say something I like about him and we alternate, or I just keep saying my likes and dislikes until I'm done?" Angelina asked.

"You're going all the way," Dr. Roberts replied with an encouraging smile.

"Well, I guess we're going to be here for a while," Randy smirked.

Angelina chuckled. "There you go, I'll start with your cockiness," She began. "As much as people would like to think your cocky demeanor is annoying and a turn off. I actually find it very sexy and fitting for you."

Randy smiled as Angelina continued. "Even though things fell apart between us, you still continued to be a good father to our children, well tried to for Caleb." Angelina added. "I absolutely love the fact you do things for me even if it's not necessary, or remember things that I would expect you to forget so easily."

"What does he do for you?" Dr. Roberts questioned.

"When he would massage my feet after a long day, make me breakfast in bed, just because." She replied. "But the one thing he did that I really liked was when he would randomly send me a bouquet of flowers and write little notes in it like how he used to in high school."

Dr. Roberts smiled, finding Randy's actions touching. "Please continue,"

"Um, do we do physical attributes as well?" Angelina asked.

"Yes, just a couple,"

Angelina turned attention back to Randy and smiled. "I love your smile and how it brightens up my day." Angelina told him. "And I think my favorite feature about you is your eyes because it can really captivate you and it wouldn't let you go no matter how hard you try to look away."

Randy was quite surprised on how open Angelina was being right now. It's not like he expected her to put up her wall once more, but it seems like the more time passed and the more they spent some time together, the wall would go further down. Of course he knew that the wall still had a long way to go, but progress was being made, everything was.

He smiled at her words.

"How about dislikes?" Dr. Roberts asked.

Now things were going to get interesting.

Angelina frowned, looking down at her hands. Everything was going well between them and if she would voice out things she disliked about Randy, it might just ruin things. But honesty was the key in this exercise.

"I dislike the attitude he gives me when he can't get what he wants and I dislike his stubbornness." Angelina said, holding back a few words, but at least she was honest. "I also dislike his cockiness at times, I mean I know I said I like it, but at times, he could get a bit over himself."

"What else do you dislike about Randy? I'm sure there are other things you don't like after knowing him for so long." Dr. Roberts told her.

Angelina bit her lip. "The thing I hate the most about Randy is his anger issues. At times, I feel like I'm talking to a whole different person when he's angry. He completely shuts you off and he can hold grudges longer than any person I've met." She looked over at him. "I know everyone has their moments, but he just scares me at times. Like when he accused me of cheating on him, the way he acted towards me was frightening."

"He accused you of cheating?" Dr. Roberts asked, making sure she heard right.

Angelina nodded her head. "It was a few months before I found out about his affairs. I came home later than expected from a string of shows. He was calling my phone, but I had left it with my brother. As soon as I stepped in the door, he just startled me. He was screaming at me, accusing me of cheating on him with Jordan and it was a pretty scary moment." She recalled.

Randy looked over at Angelina and saw she was slightly trembling. He remembered that night, he was going absolutely insane. There was no way he could reach her, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. He called every person in his contact list that he knew that would be with Angelina, but they weren't answering. He called Ricky, but he wasn't answering his phone either. Then the worst thought came into his mind and he immediately thought Angelina was cheating on him with Jordan. He was an idiot for thinking that, but when he was cheating on her, he became paranoid. All these thoughts would come to his head that would make him more possessive over her, jealousy trips over absolutely nothing, and angry towards her. He was horrible.

"Did Randy hit you?" Dr. Roberts questioned.

Angelina looked at her with an incredulous look. She understands why Dr. Roberts would ask that question, but Randy would never lay a finger on her.

"No, of course not," Angelina replied. "I understand why you would think that, but Randy would never hit me."

"Hitting a woman is not really on my resume." Randy added, slightly offended by the doctor's question. "Even if we're in the heat of the moment, I would never even think of hurting Angelina."

Dr. Roberts nodded her head. "That's good to hear, but I'm just trying to make sure, Randy. I've had cases where wives were in denial about their husband hitting them, making excuses for them."

"Well I am not making excuses for Randy." Angelina assured her.

"Okay. Randy, I have a question for you, why did you accuse her of cheating?" Dr. Roberts asked him.

Randy sighed and bent forward, resting his forearms on his legs. "I accused her because I got paranoid." He confessed. "Since I was cheating on her, when she would do something suspicious, out of the ordinary, I would immediately think she was cheating on me. Of course she wasn't, but I still accused her out of my own guilt." He turned his heard towards Angelina, their eyes immediately connecting. "I'm sorry, Angie."

Angelina placed a hand on top of his and softly squeezed it. "It's okay," she gave him a small smile.

Dr. Roberts smiled at the sight before her. When the couples begin to make some progress in their relationship, it always made her smile, knowing that they were on the road to recovery.

"So, Randy, why won't we go to you now? What are the qualities you like about Angelina?" She questioned.

Randy sat up straight, a smile appearing on his lips. "Hmm, where do I start?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at Angelina making her blush. "I like your smile and the way it brightens up a room and how even if I'm having the shittiest day, seeing the smile on your face puts a smile on mine as well." He smirked. "Oh, and I absolutely like your lips, now, those are the winners."

Dr. Roberts slightly laughed. "Okay, Randy, let's get serious now."

Randy cleared his throat. "Right, sorry, so I like the way you handle me during certain situations when I'm so unbearable to be with. For example, when I get injured, during the first few months, I'm a total douchebag, but Angelina always stays by my side no matter what. She takes all the shit I give her, tantrums, attitude problems, etc." He began. "But I think the one thing that stands out the most of the long list of the things I love about you is you."

Angelina looked at Randy, her cheeks flushed. She couldn't believe she just heard that. She smiled at him which he returned.

"Can you explain that last answer, Randy?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Well, there's nothing I dislike about her. I mean, of course there are things like when she would do a few things that would get under my skin, but other than that, there's nothing I really dislike about her." Randy replied. "She's as close to perfect as you can get."

"You want to elaborate on the few things that get under your skin?" Dr. Roberts pushed.

"Well, there's one major thing that gets under my skin that causes for other irritations to happen." He began. "I dislike her job."

Angelina looked at him, surprised by his admission. Randy has never shown any sign that would alert her about this certain subject. He was always very supportive of her and no matter how long she would be gone, he would support her, finding anyway possible for them to communicate while she was away.

"What?" Angelina gasped.

He turned his head towards her. "Look, Angie, you're talented, there's no question about that. Achieving your dream is something I've always wanted for you and you've achieve it, but to be honest with you, your job broke us apart." He confessed. "It's not the media that bothered me because let's be honest, I deal with them in my line of work as well, but the distance that was always put between us was the deal breaker. There would be times where I don't see you for three straight months and that eventually took its toll." Randy could not believe how honest he was being. The point of this was obviously honesty, but he just didn't think he would be this honest. He always kept this to himself, fearing how much it would hurt Angelina, yet now it was finally out of the bag.

"I know I'm always on the road, but at least you could travel with me, but I couldn't travel with you as much as you could with me. At times, I wished you didn't get famous just so you could always be with me." The words sounded harsh as it passed through Angelina's ears. "It's a selfish way of thinking, but it's the truth."

Angelina processed his words, her mouth slightly ajar, shocked by his confession. She expected him to say that he hated it when she would nag him with no ends when he didn't do what she would ask him to do. Or the way she would hog the blanket at times. But that wasn't the case. Randy actually hated her job.

"I never knew that," Angelina murmured.

Randy looked at his ex-wife, noticing how she was looking at the ground. He knew he should have thought about his words before saying them. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but it was already out of the bag. What could he do now?

Doctor Roberts turned her head back and forth between the two, waiting for either of them to react.

"Randy, are you saying that you cheated on Angelina because her career put a strain in your relationship?" Doctor Roberts questioned.

Randy looked at Angelina, who still had her head down. "Yes," was his answer.

Angelina looked up at him. "Why? I mean, Randy, I was home enough. I didn't do any grueling tour schedules. I only traveled during the summer and the rest of the time, I was mostly with you."

"But that's it, Angie, you travelled. I'm telling you, it's a selfish reason, but I always wanted you near me. Then when your career started to take off, I was so proud of you, to see you smile when you won your first award and everything." He slightly smiled, shaking his head. "But in the end of the day, if I could have it another way, I would have wanted you to stay home or just with me."

"That is a very selfish way of thinking, Randy." Angelina spat. "I understand your needs, but I would never ask you to stop wrestling just so you could be with me all the time. Our careers didn't strain our relationship, we did. We let it strain our relationship. We were flawless, Randy. You didn't start acting up till the last two years of our marriage."

"Angelina, that's the point, I thought after we had Sophia, you would stop singing and just concentrate on being a mom. But yet, somehow, someway, you figured out a way to balance everything." He replied.

"So you expect me to stay at home and do what Randy?" She asked, irritation clearly heard in her voice.

"I don't know, be a stay at home wife? I don't know, Angie. I'm not asking you to do that." Randy sighed. "I'm just trying to tell you what made us fall apart."

"My career, you're going to blame my career?" She looked at him, giving him an incredulous look.

"No, the lack of intimacy."

Angelina laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. You cheated on me because I didn't fuck you enough?"

Randy groaned. "No! Damn it, Angie, I cheated on you because I doubted our relationship and the distance that was put between us just made it worst. I started getting all these thoughts in my mind that you were cheating on me and all this other bullshit. It's like I made excuses in my mind when I was cheating on you. I told myself that you were most likely doing the same thing so I was guilt free." Randy ran his hand over his scalp. "I got tired of you, to put it simply. In my mind, I had to think of a logical reason to cheat on you and that's what I came up with so that the guilt wouldn't eat me up."

"You got tired of me?" Angelina asked him, her voice slightly rising. "Randy, are you freaking kidding me? You got tired of me?" She ran her fingers through her hair, as his words replayed in her mind. "Wow, you got tired of me? So it's not my career, you got tired of me as your wife. You are unbelievable."

Randy shook his head. "Angie, no, that's not what I meant. I didn't get tired of you as my wife, I love you, Angie, that's never going to change and not some strain is going to change that." He sighed. "I just began to think with my dick."

"Did you regret marrying me?" She asked, ignoring his words.

"No. That's not even a fucking reasonable question, Angelina." He told her.

"How is it not? You're telling me you got tired of me, what else could that mean? I mean, Randy, come on, you just don't get tired of people. There has to be a reason for it. You must regret marrying me for you to even think that." Angelina retorted.

"If there's one thing I regret in life, it's cheating on you. But like you always tell me, you can't live life with regrets because then, you start over thinking things and that's just not healthy for you." Randy replied.

Doctor Roberts looked at the two, waiting for Angelina to respond. She was taking notes as the two argued, which was healthy for them. They needed to let out all their past feelings and frustrations so that they could start over however way they want.

"Angelina, I have a question for you, have you ever thought of cheating on Randy?" the Doctor asked.

Angelina looked at her then at Randy. "Yes," Angelina knew it was a bad idea to say that answer, but if he was being truthful, why shouldn't she? It was only fair.

"What? When? With who?" Randy couldn't believe his ears. Angelina actually thought of cheating on him? He wasn't trying to honk his horn here, but he just didn't see her with such thoughts in her mind.

Angelina began fidgeting with her fingers, unsure if she should say his name. She wasn't very sure how badly Randy will react.

"Angelina, who was it?" Doctor Roberts question.

"John, Randy's best friend." She bit her lip, waiting for Randy's reaction.

"What?" Randy asked in disbelief. Out of all the people she could think about cheating on him with, it was his best friend. "You're kidding, right?"

Angelina shook her head as Randy's hands turned into a tight fist. Jordan would have been a better choice. John was just the last person he ever thought would catch her attention. Given there were times that he was flirty with her, but it was always innocent. How could John be her choice?

"Was this before or after Kailey?" He asked, a bit harshly.

"Randy, this was before Kailey even existed in John's life." She replied.

"Why, John? I mean, what the fuck, Angelina! Out of all the people in this whole world, you wanted to cheat on me with my best friend?" He questioned her.

"I don't know. I was attracted to John, I mean obviously they weren't strong enough for me to actually cheat on you, but I was very attracted to John."

"Why were you attracted to him?"

"Randy, do you really wanna know this?"

"Yes, I do, so answer my question."

Angelina sighed. "He has a really nice smile, his dimples were really cute. His eyes were amazing as well, they just captivate you when you talk to him. They were like yours. And he had a nice body as well." Angelina slightly smiled. "To be honest with you, his looks was what attracted me to him, his personality was just a plus."

"Seems to me that it's more than just a simple crush,"

"It was more than a crush, but the feelings obviously died down."

"And why is that? Because Kailey took your shot?"

Angelina shook her head. "Because I love you way too much to even think about cheating on you. I may have had feelings for John, and they were strong at some point, but I didn't love John. More importantly, the love I have for you can overcome any attraction I have for another man."

Randy opened his mouth to speak, but Doctor Roberts cut him off.

"Alright, that's it for today, progress is being made. Now, I have another homework assignment for you two that will surely push aside some issues between you two." Doctor Roberts said. "I want you two to play twenty-one questions. Ask each other about anything, no holds barred. Okay? I will warn you now, feelings will be hurt, but this is all part of the healing process." She folded her hands together. "You two need this. Getting hurt is a part of life. It's a horrible feeling, but you must go through this so we can move on. Don't ask questions like, what's your favorite color or somewhere along those lines. I want you two to ask questions that would benefit this relationship, do you understand me? One question could be, how did you feel when the divorce was finalize, something like that."

Randy and Angelina nodded their heads. But they both knew this was far from over. Angelina just knew that Randy wasn't going to let this go. This was something she never told anyone. It was hard to tell someone that you were attracted to your husband's best friend. She couldn't tell Kailey since that would obviously cause some problems between them. Besides, she never felt like it was something worth discussing.

"I will see you two in two weeks. After that session, we will have two more sessions with only you two and then we'll bring Caleb in." Doctor Roberts informed them. "Actually, I have a question, since it seems that you're relationship is much better, is there any improvement with Caleb?"

Randy looked over at Angelina and slightly smiled as his eyes shifted to Doctor Roberts. "Things are improving."

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, he talks to me in a much civil manner. He still calls me Randy, but the communication is much better than it was before." Randy answered.

"Sounds good." She smiled. "You may go, I will see you both in two weeks."

Angelina and Randy stood up and exited the room. They quietly walked towards the elevator. Angelina wanted to talk to Randy, but if they were going to have a screaming match, she much rather argue in the car. She knows that there were paparazzi waiting outside and the last thing she would want is for them to overhear their argument. They stepped into the elevator, silence still around them.

"I'm going to let it go." Randy said.

Angelina's head shot up and her eyes met Randy's. "What? Let what go?"

"I'm pissed, I'm not going to sugarcoat things with you anymore. Honesty is obviously the best policy. You didn't cheat on me, so I can't be angry at you about that. The only reason my blood is boiling is the fact that you actually had feelings for my best friend." Randy shook his head. "But I'm going to let it go. I'm not going to bring it up with John or anyone for that matter."

The elevators door opened, cutting Angelina off before she could even utter a word. They walked out of the elevator, Randy immediately reaching for Angelina's hand. They walked out of the building, the flashing lights ready to meet them. The paparazzo's were throwing questions, but Angelina and Randy remained quiet. They reached the parking lot and immediately slid in Randy's car. He drove out of the parking lot and towards Angelina's home.

"I understand why you're angry, Randy. But I mean, I never even thought of leaving you for John. Those feelings were completely out of attraction and I didn't fall in love with Cena. That's never going to happen. He's like another brother to me, that's all." Angelina explained to him.

"I know, that's why I'm going to let it go. You obviously didn't carry the torch for him or made it noticeable because I would have known. I just can't fathom the idea of you being with Cena. Thinking of it just absolutely works me up. You know how I am, Angelina. Seeing you with another man already pisses me off and if that man ended up being my best friend, I don't know what I would do." Randy replied. "So, we'll bury this issue right here. But I have a question."

"Okay, what is it?" Angelina questioned.

"Is John the only man you ever thought of cheating on me with?" Randy asked.

"Yes, only John." Angelina replied.

Randy chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know if I should take that as a good thing if John is the only man to ever catch your attention."

"You can take it whatever way you want, point is, I never cheated." Angelia pointed out.

"You cheated on me mentally."

Angelia rolled her eyes. "How did I cheat on you mentally?"

"You wanted to fuck him, I'm sure you had fantasies about John."

"I'm not like you, so no, I never had fantasies about Cena."

Randy gave her a look, shaking his head. "Are you lying?"

"No, do you want to tell me something? It seems like you've had fantasies about John."

He wasn't sure if she was trying to lighten mood or being a wise ass, but he started laughing. Angelina raised an eyebrow at him, unsure as to why Randy was laughing.

"Did I miss something?" She questioned.

Randy shook his head. "No, your statement just made me laugh."

"Oh Randal, always the weird one," a smile cracked on her face as she looked out the window.

"You did though."

She turned towards Randy. "Did what?"

"Cheat mentally."

"Oh for the love of God, tell me, how did I cheat mentally?" She couldn't believe he even suggested that she cheated on him. How did she mentally cheat on him? Was that even possible?

"Angelina, you had thoughts about another man. You actually had feelings for him. That's mentally cheating on me." Randy's not even sure why he's pointing this out. There's no point to it. It was long ago, something that he's sure Angelina never even thought of telling him. But just the mere fact that she actually thought of John in that way irked him.

"Randy, in doing this, does that justify your actions with those women?"

And just like that Angelina won the round.

"No, it's just," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she turned away once more. Bringing up his past actions wasn't her method of winning an argument with Randy, but she knew him. Talking about this whole mentally cheating crap was like Randy's justification that what he did was horrible, but he didn't fall in love with her best friend. At times, his reasoning baffle her, but nevertheless, she understood him.

Though she definitely didn't agree with this particular reasoning he had in his mind.

* * *

"She liked me?" John couldn't believe his ears. Angelina actually had feelings for him? He's not even sure how to react since he's married and Randy might kick his ass.

He was currently running errands with Randy before their dinner with the girls in a couple of hours.

"Yes she did," Randy's not sure why he told John. Even though he told Angelina he wouldn't, he had to tell him.

"Wow, that's something," John chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's something? What do you mean that's something?" Randy's tone was accusing and it made John laugh.

"Relax, I don't have feelings for your girl, I just never expected it." John shrugged. "I always thought she had a thing for Adam."

"Copeland? Why?" Thankfully they were at a stoplight, so Randy's reactions wouldn't kill them.

John laughed. "I'm kidding man," he shook his head. "This is getting you worked up, really worked up. Is it that unbelievable that Angelina could actually look at other guys?"

"She was married to me, why would she look at other guys?"

"And the ego comes out."

"It's not about the ego, Angelina never looked at anyone else but me. Sure, she had those celebrity crushes, but those are pretty innocent." The stoplight turns green, signaling for Randy to continue driving. "This whole Wade thing is bugging the shit out of me."

"Randy, man, you know I'm your best friend right?"

"Yeah, man, why?"

John lets out a breath before he continued. "This is a suggestion, not even something I think you would consider, but it's a bit unfair how you don't expect Angelina to see other people." John was close to the two, he met the two at the same time. Even though he was close to Randy, Angelina was the younger sister he never had. He wasn't telling Randy to give up on her, he just felt it was only fair that Angelina got to test out the market. "Angelina's never been with anyone else, but you. Maybe you should let her explore her options, so if you two ever get back together, it's a sure thing. No more wandering eyes or anything."

Randy's grip on the steering wheel tightened. Never in his life had he wanted to beat up John as much as he did now. How could his best friend even suggest that? So what was he supposed to do? Just let her date Barrett? Let her possibly have a happily ever after with him?

"Maybe you should let Kailey go back to Justin then." Randy told him as he entered the parking lot for the restaurant they were picking up food from for the kids and Nathan to eat.

"Randy, it's not the same situation. I'm not divorced to Kailey." John replied.

"So you want me to hand her to Barrett?"

"Don't make her sound like property, Orton."

"She's not," Randy lets out a frustrated sigh. "I can't John, you expect me to actually swallow the idea of her dating Barrett? Do you have any idea what that would do to me? Seeing them walking together at the arena, holding hands, being a couple," Randy paused for a moment. "Fuck, I really did fuck up on her."

"I'm sorry, you barely realized that now?"

"I've always known I've fucked up on her, but I never really thought of losing her. Angelina never stayed angry at me for this long," Randy chuckled. "God, I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, you really are if you expected her to take you back like you didn't break her heart." John shook his head. "At times, I wonder if you're able to think of anything else but yourself."

Randy remained quiet, thinking of John's words, knowing his best friend means well. The idea of Angelina dating was a constant thought in his mind. He wasn't always with her, he didn't always know what was going on. But he always thought that Angelina was too busy to even entertain the thought of dating.

Things were different now.

"The best way to show up Barrett is for you to do what he's doing," he advised. "Show her the person she fell in love with. I'm pretty sure she loves you in whatever way you present yourself, but show her that Barrett may be a cool guy, but in the long run, it's you and her."

"I don't even know how to win her over."

"You do, you're just being a pussyshit."

Randy laughed, smacking John on his stomach. "I love her man."

"I know you do, bout time you start showing it."

"I've always showed that I love her."

"No, these past few years, you've been showing remorse for your actions, trying to show her how sorry you were for cheating on her, for breaking her heart." John explained. "Now, you should show her just how much you love her and what you would do to get her back. Just remind her of the good times."

"Let's be honest Randy, you still have her heart, you just need to prove you're deserving of it."

Letting John's words sink in, Randy found the motivation he once lost. She was attracted to Wade, she wasn't in love with the guy. "You're right, I'm going to prove to her that I'm worthy of her."

"That's the Randy I know, what's the first step of your plan?"

Randy smirked. "Out do Barrett."


End file.
